Severus, la vie nous réserve bien des surprises
by britishtoune
Summary: Une ancienne élève est de retour à Poudlard sous l'invitation d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle va revoir celui qu'elle avait du oublier. Il ne se rappelle de rien et surtout il lui manque quelque chose d'important.
1. Un retour mouvementé

Chapitre I : Un retour mouvementé

La guerre… La mort rodait, les moldus comme les sorciers s'alliaient, mettant leur science et savoir au service des autres… Kerridwen Blaith Sirona-Ys fit de même… Elle était connue dans les deux mondes, elle avait parcouru le monde pour la suite de son apprentissage… Kerridwen était d'une beauté éblouissante, on la comparait souvent à une vélane… Elle pouvait séduire n'importe quel homme, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela… La guerre contre Voldemort allait bientôt éclater… Elle avait reçu un hibou alors qu'elle était en Irlande. La lettre disait ceci :

« _Miss Sirona-Ys,_

_Je me permets de vous déranger lors de votre voyage d'apprentissage pour vous demander, si cela est possible évidemment, de venir me rejoindre à Poudlard… J'ai un besoin extrêmement urgent de vous parler… IL est revenu et j'ai besoin de votre aide… Je sais que cela sera douloureux pour vous de revenir au collège… Mais pour cette guerre, ne faut il pas oublier pendant quelques temps les souvenirs qui nous ont fait souffrir ?_

_J'espère vous voir d'ici quelques heures ou quelques jours… _

_Albus Dumbledore _»

Kerridwen fut secouée de recevoir une telle missive… Elle devait s'y rendre le plus vite possible, si Albus Dumbledore demandait son aide, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment une urgence… Notamment si IL était revenu… Mais elle devait finir ce qu'elle était venue faire en Irlande… Elle se rendit dans la Plaine Ensanglantée… La mort y rodait depuis des siècles et des siècles… Les villageois des villes, villages et coteaux environnants attendaient patiemment qu'elle effectue le rituel…

Elle sortit de sa sacoche un poignard d'argent, le soleil transperça les nuages… Elle leva le couteau puis d'un seul geste, elle s'entailla la paume de la main gauche… Elle la referma et le sang se mit à couler sur la Plaine… Une brume noirâtre fit son apparition… Les villageois murmuraient de plus en plus fort… Kerridwen murmurait des choses incompréhensibles pour des moldus, les sorciers initiés à cet art le comprendraient littéralement… Elle prononçait des formules en vieux runique, cette langue presque disparue…

La brume se stoppa puis commença à englober celle qui osait la défier… Quelques moldus criaient… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva dans un monde de mort… Elle voyait les batailles, les morts lui tournaient autour, ils voulaient l'emprisonner… Elle hurla un sort à glacer le sang, les moldus écoutèrent… Le soleil envoya un rayon sur le globe de brume… Elle sortit, et se retrouva face à un fantôme… Les moldus le reconnaissaient, Bran Bendigeit le dieu de l'Autre Monde, celui qui possédait le droit de vie et de mort… Ils s'agenouillèrent… Kerridwen discutait dans la langue ancienne des celtes… Elle montra sa main ensanglantée… Bran Bendigeit la regarda intensément de son regard fantomatique… Les moldus levèrent la tête, ils regardèrent cette scène, effrayés… Contre toute attente, Bran Bendigeit posa un genou à terre, il baissa la tête… Kerridwen leva la main et fit tomber son sang sur le fantôme, il ne passa pas au travers… Elle murmura une formule… Bran Bendigeit se leva, il brillait intensément… Il prit la main ensanglantée de Kerridwen, et la baisa… Il poussa un cri, la plaine s'engloba d'une brume blanche qui se dissipa de suite… Le soleil apparut et se mit à briller tellement fort, que les villageois qui rejoignaient Kerridwen durent se cacher le visage… Un des anciens lui dit :

« Merci beaucoup Miss, grâce à vous, la plaine n'est plus hantée et le soleil peut enfin réapparaître ! »

« Oui… Bran Bendigeit était prisonnier ici, il ne pouvait plus revenir réellement dans son monde… Maintenant il est libre et il m'a demandé de vous donner ceci… »

Elle donna à l'ancien un chaudron… L'ancien s'agenouilla et se mit à prier… Les autres l'imitèrent de suite… Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils prirent le chaudron et partirent fêter dignement la libération de la Plaine Ensanglantée… Le chaudron était l'un des trois attributs merveilleux du dieu suprême irlandais… Kerridwen attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour transplaner à Près au Lard…

Elle se tourna et remarqua une silhouette encapuchonnée se diriger vers elle… Il abaissa sa capuche, il s'agissait de Remus Lupin… Il lui sourit, elle répondit à celui-ci… Il lui serra la main, puis elle se jeta dans ses bras dans une accolade digne de ce nom… Il décida de l'emmener au Trois Balais… Ils prirent place, Madame Rosmerta vint les voir et s'exclama :

« Kerridwen, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu !! Mais qu'est ce que tu étais devenue ? Mais… Mais tu saignes ! »

« Bonjour Madame Rosmerta, pour ce qui est de ma disparition, j'étais partie en apprentissage, et ceci est dû à un sort très puissant qui requiert mon sang… Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne pratique pas la magie noire !! »

Elles se mirent à rire, Remus commanda deux bièraubeurres… Il regarda Kerridwen sortir un bandage de son sac, ainsi qu'une fiole… Elle lança un sort de nettoyage sur sa plaie, fit couler le liquide dessus et se banda la main… Madame Rosmerta amena la commande et se dirigea vers d'autres clients qui venaient d'arriver… Remus pris la parole :

« Albus m'a demandé de surveiller ton arrivée prochaine… Mais je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais arrivée en si piteux état ! »

« Remus… Je viens de délivrer la Plaine Ensanglantée d'un sort terriblement puissant qui empêchait le Dieu Bran Bendigeit de revenir dans son monde… Et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une sorcière comme les autres… »

« Je sais oui… »

Il prononça cette phrase d'une voix fade… Kerridwen sortit son poignard d'argent et entreprit de le nettoyer, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« Tu as encore ce poignard ! »

Puis il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire en voyant le regard de son amie se rembrunir… Elle lui répondit un sanglot dans la voix :

« Il me l'avait offert lorsque je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes pouvoirs… Ce n'est pas un poignard comme les autres Remus… Il est fait d'argent pur… Mais il ne pourrait pas te tuer, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? »

Il remarqua les larmes couler sur ses joues blanches… Il se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas le droit de lui avouer l'évidence et le secret que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de garder pendant ces cinq années d'apprentissages… Elle releva la tête et rangea le poignard, elle fouilla dans le col de son vêtement de voyage… Elle en sortit un pendentif, Remus plissa les yeux et remarqua un lion et un serpent entrelacés… Il la questionna du regard, elle lui dit :

« Severus me l'avait offert pour mon anniversaire… Il pensait que je ne le porterais jamais… Mais je l'avais toujours autour du cou, il ne m'a jamais quitté… Remus, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, si je peux y répondre… »

« Crois tu que Severus m'aimait vraiment ? »

« Kerridwen ! Mais comment oses tu en douter !!! Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur, mais la façon dont tu l'as changé, tu l'as rendu tellement humain !! Il débordait d'amour pour toi, tout cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu ! Il t'aimait et je suis sûr qu'il t'aime encore !! »

Remus déglutit avec difficulté, il venait de faire une gaffe monumentale… Kerridwen essuya les larmes qu'ils lui brouillaient les yeux et ajouta :

« Oui, il doit me surveiller de là haut et continuer de m'aimer ! »

Elle lui lança un sourire timide, Remus lui répondit avec un sourire franc… Ils finirent de boire en discutant de choses et d'autres… Il se sentait mal face à la vérité qui viendrait frapper Kerridwen dans quelques heures… Mais il l'avait promis et il avait confiance dans le professeur Dumbledore… Un peu plus tard, ils prirent le chemin du château, Kerridwen avait besoin de marcher et respirer un peu d'air frais…

Ils passèrent la barrière protégée par les deux sangliers ailés... Remus poussa la porte d'entrée et laissa passer Kerridwen… Elle s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux, les portes jumelles de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes, debout au milieu de celle-ci se tenait Severus discutant avec le professeur MacGonagall… Son cœur rata un battement, Remus la retint de justesse… Elle tourna son visage horrifié vers son ami et murmura :

« Remus, dis moi que je rêve ! »

Il ne répondit pas, elle reprit contenance et le repoussa violemment… Elle ne pu contenir sa rage plus longtemps, des larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle hurla :

« REMUS !!!!!!!!!!! »

« Calme toi, Kerridwen ! »

« ME CALMER !!! MAIS J'ESPERE QUE TU VEUX RIRE !!! »

Les cris ne passèrent pas inaperçus… Severus rejoignit le couple, leur fit face et dit d'une voix forte :

« Lupin, tu pourrais essayer de retenir ta guenon !! »

Kerridwen se tourna vers Severus, le dévisagea… Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait connu… Ce ne pouvait pas être lui… Il la toisa, un nœud commença à se former dans son ventre, il ajouta :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Une ancienne Miss Je Sais Tout de retour parmi nous, je n'aurais jamais cru vous revoir Miss Sirona-Ys ! Vu que vous êtes lâchement partie avant la remise de votre diplôme d'ASPIC ! »

« Pour votre information, Sev… Professeur Snape, j'avais d'autres obligations… Et si vous me connaissez si bien que cela, vous devriez connaître également mes exploits, si ceux là en sont à vos yeux ! »

Severus la jaugea, elle le regarda avec un regard qu'il connaissait… Mais où l'avait il vu ? Il savait qu'en classe, elle avait été une élève sublime… La meilleure de tous et toutes, plus que cette nouvelle Miss Je Sais Tout de Granger… Remus sentant un certain malaise, prit la parole :

« Kerridwen, le directeur nous attend ! »

« Bien, je te suis… »

Elle regarda une dernière fois Severus et se détourna… Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue… Il se détourna et retourna dans son bureau pour réfléchir… Elle l'avait mis dans tous ces états… Kerridwen quand elle, essayait de contenir la rage qu'elle venait d'accumuler… Lorsque Remus donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, elle se mit à courir dans les escaliers, ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, qu'elle hurla :

« Albus comment avez-vous pu ? »


	2. Doubles explications

Chapitre II : Doubles explications

Albus avait les yeux qui pétillaient, la fureur que Kerridwen dégageait lui rappela quelques souvenirs… Elle avait les cheveux qui voletaient autour de sa tête, telle la Méduse de la mythologie, ses pupilles s'étaient teintes de noir, une aura puissante était apparue autour d'elle… Remus entra, poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se dirigea au côté d'Albus… Severus sortit de la cheminée la baguette à la main… Il écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut Kerridwen, il murmura :

« Oh mon dieu, c'est elle qui dégage cette énergie ! »

Albus était de plus en plus amusé… L'énergie baissa en une seule fois, elle regarda Severus et s'écroula… Il arriva à temps pour la prendre dans ses bras, une aura apparut… Elle dansait, Severus regardait Kerridwen, il connaissait cette énergie, mais il ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait déjà ressenti… Elle reprit connaissance, son regard embrumé le frappa en pleine poitrine… Remus regarda Albus intrigué, celui-ci lui fit un signe positif… Il se mit à sourire…

Il ressentait quelque chose pour cette gamine, qui n'en était plus vraiment une… Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières… L'aura s'atténua petit à petit… Kerridwen essaya de se relever maladroitement, Severus la maintenant… Elle s'appuya contre son torse et refusa le fauteuil que lui présenta Albus.

« Je suis assez grande pour me tenir debout, seule… »

A la fin de cette phrase, Severus se mit derrière elle pour la maintenir encore plus… Elle se tourna un peu, et remarqua un éclat dans ses yeux… Un éclat qu'elle avait déjà vu il y a très longtemps… Elle lui murmura :

« Vous avez eu des flashes ? »

Il la regarda intrigué… Et fit un bref signe positif de la tête… Elle sentait ses jambes redevenir coton, il l'aida à aller s'asseoir, et posa ses mains, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, sur les épaules de Kerridwen… Albus prit enfin la parole :

« Ma chère Kerridwen, j'ai pu remarquer que votre pouvoir c'est accru considérablement… »

« Oui professeur Dumbledore… Mais cela peut être dangereux ! »

Severus serra les dents, Albus ajouta :

« Vu comment Severus a réagi en ressentant votre énergie, je n'en doute pas… »

« Elle est dangereuse ! »

Kerridwen tourna son regard vers lui puis se leva, fit le tour du fauteuil et se planta devant Severus… Elle le regarda et lui dit en souriant :

« Laissez moi vous montrer ! »

Elle approcha ses mains des tempes du Maître des Potions, il n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul… Il ferma les yeux et commença à voir les années d'apprentissage de son ancienne élève… Lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, il s'affaissa dans ses bras… Son pouvoir était tellement puissant que la fatigue était grande après une telle expérience… Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit une présence agréable, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans les bras d'une femme… Il tomba dans le regard bleu transparent de Kerridwen… Elle lui souriait franchement, elle lui dit :

« Vous pouvez vous maintenir seul ? »

Il se remit dans une position plus digne… Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus et Remus, ils arboraient tous les deux un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas… Il toussota et répondit :

« Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de vous… Je n'aurais pas cru que vous auriez enduré tout cela… »

« Ce n'est rien… On va dire que vous êtes fidèle à vous-même ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil… Remus ajouta :

« Ma petite Kerridwen, je pense que tu es fatiguée non ? »

« Pas réellement… En fait j'aimerais discuter avec vous professeur Dumbledore et ensuite avec vous professeur Snape ! »

Severus lui fit un signe positif, ajouta qu'il se trouverait dans ses appartements puis disparut par la cheminée, suivit par Remus… Kerridwen reprit place dans le fauteuil et jaugea Albus :

« Puis je avoir des explications Albus ? »

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il n'est plus réellement le même… Le soir de cette fameuse attaque, nous avons tous cru qu'il était mort et toi également ! Lorsque tu as vu son corps dans la Grande Salle, le cri de douleur que tu as poussé… Lui a permis de revenir… »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est grâce à ton pouvoir de communiquer avec les morts et les autres pouvoirs que tu as ainsi développé lors de ton apprentissage… Avec ce cri, tu as marqué le début de ton apprentissage… Tu as fait éclater ta douleur et tout l'amour que tu avais pour lui, et ça lui a permis de revenir… Mais seulement à l'instant où il n'a plus senti ton pouvoir… Il se souvient de toi comme une simple élève… Mais j'ai pu remarqué que des brides de souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire sans réellement savoir ce que c'est… »

« Oui il a eu un flash concernant « une démonstration » de mes pouvoirs… Notamment lorsque j'ai combattu un esprit qui était entré dans le lac… C'était la première fois qu'il voyait mon pouvoir réellement. »

« Je pense que sa mémoire va lui revenir doucement, mais évite de le bousculer… C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu te prévenir… J'avais peur que ça le fasse passer de vie à trépas… Et si tu étais revenue, ton apprentissage n'aurait jamais pu se faire… Tu es enfin revenue et ton pouvoir est à son paroxysme… Si Lord Voldemort revient, il faudra le combattre et tu seras une de nos armes secrètes ! »

Kerridwen sourit à cette phrase… Si elle ne connaissait pas Albus comme elle le connaissait, elle se demanderait s'il n'avait pas perdu un boulon… Elle se leva et prit congés… Elle avait besoin de marcher pour se remettre les idées en place… Elle se dirigea vers les cachots pour avoir une discussion avec celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé… Elle croisa Remus qui tenait dans sa main une potion, il lui sourit tristement et murmura : « c'est pour demain ! ». Elle lui sourit faiblement, elle avait toujours eu des difficultés à s'habituer au mal qu'il le rongeait… Elle descendit la flopée de marche qui l'amènerait aux appartements de sa Némésis… Elle l'avait surnommé comme cela quand il vivait un amour intense… Ce qu'elle avait pu aimer lui murmurer ce terme au creux de l'oreille… Elle frissonna en y repensa, mais son regard s'assombrit de nouveau… Elle frappa trois coups secs au tableau cachant l'entrée de son antre et attendit… Il vint lui ouvrir, la fit entrer avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, rien n'avait changé… Il passa à côté d'elle, elle le suivit des yeux et il l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé… Elle prit place, aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés… Il amena une théière et servit un thé au jasmin… Kerridwen baissa le regard, une larme se mit à perler sur sa joue… Elle prononça un mot, elle disparut aussitôt, elle releva la tête et il prit la parole :

« Je n'ai que ce thé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… »

« Oui c'est celui que je préfère… Merci ! »

Elle prit la tasse, but une gorgée et sentit ce bien être… Quelques souvenirs jaillirent de nouveau… Elle reposa sa tasse, elle regarda Severus… Celui-ci était absorbé par la contemplation du bandage qu'elle avait à sa main gauche… Elle lui tendit la main… Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, elle lui dit :

« Si vous voulez y jeter un œil, je peux enlever le bandage ! »

« Je peux effectivement vous soigner si vous le désirez… Même si je ne doute pas que vous ayez déjà mis une potion sur votre plaie. »

« C'est exact, mais je préférais que vous y jetiez un œil. »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle déroula son bandage fait plus tôt dans la soirée…Elle lui tendit la main… Il observa un moment, il passa son doigt autour de la plaie, il sentit une sorte de pâte, il lui dit :

« Vous avez utilisé un sérum de sang de dragon… C'est extrêmement rare d'en trouver. »

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je l'ai fabriqué moi-même ! »

« Mais presque inutile si une formule ne la renforce pas ! »

« Je n'ai plus assez de force pour utiliser cette magie… Vous devez le comprendre, le sang que j'ai utilisé, a puisé dans ma magie… Mais pouvez vous me soigner ? »

Elle lui souriait, le visage de Severus s'assombrit… Elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui, elle tourna le visage et remarqua la baguette de Severus posée sur un socle, sur le manteau de la cheminée… Elle avait apprit par lui-même qu'il fallait toujours l'avoir sur soi… De son autre main, elle releva le menton de Severus et lut une détresse infinie… Elle murmura :

« Vous n'êtes pas… »

« Un cracmol… Malheureusement si… »

« Impossible… Lorsque j'étais élève, vous possédiez une grande magie ! »

« Lors de la veille de votre départ, j'ai été blessé, je suis resté longtemps à Sainte Mangouste… Albus pensait que je n'en reviendrais pas… Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, on m'a fait d'autres tests… Et j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs… Les médicomages n'ont pas perdu espoir car ils ont décelé quelques petites brides de magie… Donc je suis un cracmol imparfait… »

Kerridwen n'en revenait pas, elle savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il meure, mais le prix à payer était qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir ! Elle se leva précipitamment, les larmes aux yeux, elle serra les poings tellement fort que sa plaie se remit à saigner… Severus se leva également et la regarda intensément, une énergie mauvaise commençait à se faire ressentir… La seule solution était qu'il devait la faire revenir à l'instant présent… Il se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ces bras du mieux qu'il le pu… La tension était palpable, elle l'englobait également, il sentait que l'obscurité voulait le repousser mais il tenait bon… Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état mais il devait agir, il se concentra et prononça :

« Que le soleil et la lumière de Sighel accompagné de Wyrd me donne la puissance ! »

Un éclair doré apparut autour d'eux pendant quelques secondes, puis disparut… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Severus, elle le repoussa doucement et palpa l'air de sa main valide… Des lambeaux de lumière se déposaient dans sa main, elle écarquilla les yeux et lui dit :

« Des runes !! Vous connaissez la magie des runes ! »

« Un peu effectivement, j'ai du faire face à ce qu'il m'arrivait ! Je ne voulais pas rester un cracmol comme les autres ! J'ai lu beaucoup d'ouvrages et je suis tombé sur celui qui expliquait cette ancienne magie… »

« Vous avez du choisir entre les différentes magies runiques, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… Mais j'ai beaucoup souffert lors du passage… Et… »

« Et ? »

« Remus m'a beaucoup aidé, c'est pour cela que je lui prépare sa potion sans rechigner… »

« Quelle magie runique utilisez vous ? »

« L'écriture Oghamique d'Irlande sous forme de signes runiques… »

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, il leva son sourcil et la questionna du regard.

« C'est la magie runique que j'utilise le plus ! Mon apprentissage c'est fait en Irlande ! Lorsque je communiquais avec les esprits pour les délivrer et leur permettre de retourner dans leur monde, je parlais en vieil ogham celte avec eux ! »

Severus sentait une bouffée d'air pur en lui, il allait peut être retrouver réellement ses pouvoirs, enfin il n'osa pas lui demander de l'aider à s'améliorer… Son regard fut attiré par la main ensanglantée de Kerridwen… Il l'a fit s'asseoir, il approcha la main vers sa bouche et murmura :

« Toi Lagu, mère de toutes les eaux, nettoie le sang qui a souillé cet être… »

La main de Kerridwen se trouva à l'intérieure d'une bulle d'eau qui nettoyait la plaie et le sang… Elle regarda ensuite Severus qui était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, lorsqu'elle fut propre, la bulle disparut dans un léger « pop »… Severus observa la plaie et demanda :

« Avez-vous un couteau ou un poignard en argent ? »

« Oui évidemment… »

Elle farfouilla dans son sac, mais réalisa que c'était le poignard qu'il lui avait offert il y a quelques années… Mais elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, peut être n'allait il pas le reconnaître… Elle lui donna le poigna, il l'observa quelques instants, le soupesa et murmura :

« La qualité de cet objet est impressionnante, je comprend mieux maintenant les marques qu'il vous a laissé… »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, il ferma les yeux et se concentra… D'une main agile il traça au dessus de la main de Kerridwen le symbole de la rune Isa… Elle sentit directement un froid envahir sa main, puis il dessina quatre symboles de la rune Ken… Puis murmura :

« Toi Isa, mère de volonté et de glace, retient le mal qui s'insinue dans cet être… Et toi Ken, symbole du feu et de guérison, toi que j'ai inscrit quatre fois, guérit la blessure effectuée par une ancienne magie ! »

Un léger souffle se faisait sentir, Kerridwen remarqua les efforts intenses que son ancien amant faisait… Puis elle sentit un picotement dans sa main, le froid se dissipait laissant place aux quatre Ken qui entraient doucement dans sa peau, refermant petit à petit la plaie… Lorsqu'elle fut complètement guérie, Severus relâcha son attention, il souriait difficilement, la fatigue se sentait sur son visage… Elle fit aller sa main doucement, il y avait encore une légère douleur, elle remarqua qu'un Ken n'avait pas fini d'entrer dans sa peau, elle décida de ne rien dire, il avait fait tellement d'effort… Elle lui dit :

« Merci beaucoup professeur Snape, ma main est complètement guérie… Pourrais je récupérer mon poignard ? »

Severus lui tendit, puis écarquilla les yeux… Il venait de voir quelque chose d'inscrit sur celui-ci… Un flash lui apparut… Elle, Lui… Une salle de classe vide… Il lui donne le poignard, elle le remercie… Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité… Il leva son regard sur Kerridwen et ajouta :

« Je vous ai offert ce poignard ! N'est ce pas ? »

« Oui professeur… Il y a maintenant longtemps… Il m'a servi pendant mon apprentissage… Et vu la qualité de cet objet, je n'avais pas intérêt de le perdre… »

Elle se mordit intérieurement la joue, elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle devait dire… Elle n'avait aucunement le droit de révéler des choses provenant de son passé… Il la regarda un instant et dit :

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi je me sens si fatigué après vous avoir guéri ! Votre énergie est tellement puissante et ce poignard à l'habitude de recevoir une énergie grandiose… Je comprends mieux pourquoi le dernier Ken n'a pas fini son chemin sur votre plaie… »

« Je peux vous apprendre à améliorer votre magie Oghamique… Mais l'apprentissage sera long et difficile ! Vous devrez être très rigoureux car je ne m'amuserais pas… Cette magie est longue à maîtriser, mais vous en avez déjà les bases et ça pourra nous avancer considérablement ! Acceptez vous ? »

Severus ferma les yeux un moment et soupira, il releva la tête et remarqua Kerridwen qui énonçait une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il voyait les runes l'englober, dans un éclair, elles disparurent en lui… Il cria de surprise, puis remarqua leur action, elle agissait sur son organisme… Il lui dit :

« C'est donc ça la vraie magie Oghamique ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Donc je veux apprendre à la maîtriser ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir en vrai cracmol !! »

Kerridwen sourit, elle tendit sa main, Severus y plaça le poignard, elle inscrivit la rune blanche Wyrd dans sa paume ainsi que celle de Severus et prononça :

« Toi mère de toutes les runes, donne nous l'accès à la connaissance par l'apprentissage, que tu veilles sur nous comme tu l'as fait sur tes enfants ! »

Une lueur nacrée apparut autour des deux sorciers, Severus s'évanouit aussitôt… Kerridwen sortit sa baguette et l'emmena dans sa chambre avec toutes les épreuves qu'il venait de subir, il avait besoin de repos… Elle sortit des appartements de Severus, le collège était calme… Il devait déjà être tard, elle ouvrit la porte principale et se dirigea vers le lac... Elle observa la lune, demain Remus se transformera, Albus la présentera aux élèves de Poudlard comme étant la nouvelle professeur d'écriture des Runes… Une larme perla sur sa joue, elle sentait toujours ce fourmillement agréable au fond d'elle-même… Elle était toujours amoureuse de Severus, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui révéler son passé, elle allait l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs tout en combattant ses démons…

Elle respira lentement, elle comprenait mieux les mots qu'Albus avait utilisé dans sa lettre : « _lL est revenu et j'ai besoin de votre aide._ » Il ne parlait en aucun cas de Voldemort, mais de Severus, elle devait arriver à lui faire retrouver une magie digne de ce nom lorsque l'Ordre devrait s'attaquer au mage noir… Elle essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers le château, demain était un autre jour, sa nouvelle vie allait commencer…


	3. Un perpétuel mouvement

Chapitre III : Un perpétuel mouvement

Severus se retrouva dans un monde où régnait un chaos indescriptible… Au milieu des morts, se tenait une sublime jeune femme, des cheveux sombres flottaient autour de son visage, il la connaissait, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, ils ne reflétaient que la mort… Elle lui annonça que la mort était la meilleure des échappatoires mais que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée… Elle était à peine vêtue, Severus fut attirée par elle, un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle claqua des doigts et se retrouva devant lui… Un cri de surprise se fit entendre, la jeune femme n'était autre que Kerridwen… Elle souriait, un sourire presque inhumain, elle s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que lui, puis l'embrassa sauvagement, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle lui murmura :

« Tu es à moi pour toujours, Severus… Tu ne pourras jamais plus te passer de moi ! »

Puis elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, plus froid encore que celui du Lord… Severus se réveilla en sursaut, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos… Son front était gelé… Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans sa chambre… Il attrapa la boite d'allumette sur sa table de chevet et alluma les bougies du chandelier… Il se frotta les tempes, il se souvenait qu'il discutait avec Kerridwen… Le dernier sort qu'elle avait du utiliser l'avait complètement assommé… Il n'y avait que cette possibilité… Par contre il ne comprenait pas ce rêve, il prit un carnet et un crayon moldu dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et se mit à écrire son rêve… Il devait en parler à Albus, mais il ne devait pas l'oublier, vu l'heure qu'il était, il allait se recoucher…

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda longuement dans le miroir… Il avait perdu la mémoire, il en était sûr… Ce rêve, il l'avait déjà fait, il y a très longtemps certes, mais il en était sûr… Il allait réapprendre à vivre à peu près normalement… Mais il ne devait surtout pas trop s'attacher à son ancienne élève, une question restait pourtant sans réponse… Pourquoi lui avait il offert ce poignard ? Il lui poserait la question… Il se déshabilla complètement et s'installa dans son lit… La douceur des draps sur son corps le fit plonger immédiatement dans un sommeil profond sans aucuns rêves, dans la paume de sa main droite, le signe Oghamique de Wyrd brillait doucement…

Un rayon de soleil vint effleurer le visage de Kerridwen, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières…. Elle était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, elle avait profité de cette sublime nuit pour méditer… Elle souleva sa manche gauche et observa consciencieusement ses diverses cicatrices… Son bras en était recouvert, elle inspecta sa paume, sa cicatrice s'était formée et le dernier signe runique Ken avait disparu… Severus avait du se reposer pendant la nuit ce qui avait achevé la guérison de la plaie… Elle se leva, se dégourdit un peu les membres endoloris par la position de méditation… Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre… Personne ne lui avait montré la direction de ses appartements mais elle connaissait Albus par cœur… Il lui avait donné la chambre qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle était Préfète en chef…

Elle arriva, regarda le tableau et décida de ne pas réveiller le personnage qui ronflait de plaisir… Elle marqua d'un doigt rapide le tableau du signe runique Rad, le symbole des petits voyages, celui-ci pivota en silence, elle accéda à ses appartements… Ses affaires y avaient été déposées la veille, Albus avait fait le nécessaire pour les trouver, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres… Elle prit sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape de voyage et effectua un geste, les différentes valises s'ouvrirent, se répandant dans la pièce, se rangeant dans les armoires… Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, satisfaite du rangement, elle prit quelques vêtements et prépara sa cape neuve… Elle se devait d'être plus que présentable… Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle fit couler un bain, elle versa un sel de bain à la cannelle… Puis s'y installa…

Ses pensées se dirigèrent directement vers Severus… En moins de 24 heures, elle avait appris qu'il était vivant, qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la relation qu'ils avaient eu et par-dessus tout il était devenu un cracmol, enfin pas réellement, il ne s'était pas laissé abattre et il avait réussi à apprendre la magie Oghamique… Un souvenir se présenta dans sa mémoire, celui de leur premier baiser… Pendant une ronde qu'elle effectuait, ils s'étaient encore une fois disputés… Il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé… Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle avait été étonnée venant d'un homme si froid et si distant… Elle n'avait jamais regretté ce qu'elle avait fait… Elle ouvrit les yeux, ce souvenir était plus que présent car lui, il ne s'en souvenait plus… Elle secoua la tête, le temps avançait…

Elle sortit de son bain, se sécha d'un coup de baguette et entreprit de s'habiller… Elle enveloppa son bras gauche un vêtement noir, puis passa une chemise sans manche dessus… Lorsqu'elle eut finie de se préparer, elle enfila à grands regrets, un gant noir sur sa main gauche… Elle avait prit l'habitude de cacher ses cicatrices, elle n'aimait pas les questions à ce sujet… Elle enfila sa cape et sortit de sa chambre, le tableau l'apostropha, incrédule :

« Mais comment avez-vous pu entrer Señora ? »

« Bonjour Señor ! »

« Miss Sirona-Ys !! Oh mon dieu, je ne rêve pas !! »

« Non tu ne rêves pas… Sinon pour répondre à ta question j'ai utilisé Rad… Et pour une prochaine fois mon mot de passe sera : enlacés pour l'éternité… Bonne journée ! »

« Bonne journée ! »

« Ce bon vieux hallebardier espagnol » pensa Kerridwen… Quelques élèves la dépassèrent en courant… Beaucoup de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, les tableaux la saluèrent chaleureusement… Elle entendit son prénom, elle se tourna et vit Albus qui marchait tranquillement derrière elle… Elle lui lança :

« Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore… »

« Ca me fait bizarre lorsque tu m'appelles comme cela… »

« Je suis obligée, il y a des élèves, je vous dois le respect quand même, vous êtes mon patron à présent. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de chef… Sauf toi-même évidemment… En tout cas, je peux remarquer que les tableaux sont heureux de te revoir… »

Ils entendirent un caquètement, ils se retournèrent devant un Peeves rouge pivoine… Albus, une lueur amusée dans son regard, Kerridwen soupira d'exaspération… Elle commença :

« Bonjour Peeves. »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Sirona-Ys… Vous… vous… »

Peeves qui bégayait c'était très rare, sauf lorsqu'on s'appelait Kerridwen… Il n'avait jamais réussi à faire une phrase entière devant elle… Elle acheva sa phrase :

« Je vous ai manqué, c'est cela ? »

« Oui… Bonne journée à vous ! »

Puis il partit plus vite que l'ombre qu'il n'avait pas… Kerridwen regarda Albus d'une manière plus qu'amusée… Ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ils y rencontrèrent Hagrid, Remus, Minerva et Severus… Elle se dirigea vers Hagrid, qui aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle lui avait manqué, mais maintenant il était professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, il devait se considérer comme tel… Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Hagrid vous êtes trop grand, je ne peux atteindre votre joue ! »

Le demi géant s'abaissa, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les deux joues, s'il n'avait pas la moitié du visage mangée par sa barbe, Kerridwen aurait juré qu'il avait rougi… Minerva la serra très fort dans ses bras, en remerciant les dieux qu'elle fut encore en vie… Elle embrassa Remus qui paraissait fatigué, elle posa son front sur le sien… Il la remercia… Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce bien être le jour de sa transformation… Puis elle se tourna vers Severus, dont le masque était placé… Elle se dirigea vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue… Puis elle le regarda une lueur amusée dans les yeux… Albus tendit son bras, elle le prit volontiers et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la table des professeurs…

Albus avait convoqué tous les élèves, il voulait que la nouvelle soit dite au petit déjeuner pour ceux qui auraient cours avec Kerridwen juste après… Minerva demanda le silence, Albus se leva et commença :

« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes dans un mouvement de renouveau cette année… Votre professeur d'écriture des Runes à décider de prendre sa retraite, il a continué ses cours, le temps que je puisses trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer, ce qui est maintenant fait… Je vous pris d'accueillir bien chaleureusement Miss Kerridwen Blaith Sironas-Ys… »

Kerridwen se leva et se dirigea devant la table des professeurs pour rejoindre Albus, celui-ci lui fit un baisemain, puis elle se tourna vers les étudiants, les plus anciens se levèrent et la saluèrent… Comment oublier cette jeune femme ? Puis ils applaudirent, suivit de suite par les autres… Son regard se promena dans la salle, jusqu'à tomber sur un regard émeraude… Elle le regarda intensément et murmura :

« Eolh, Symbole de protection, je t'invoque pour protéger cet être, déjà sous l'influence du Dieu Tyr ! »

Il y eu un léger « oh », la rune se dirigea doucement vers Harry, aucunes peurs ne se sentaient dans son regard… Kerridwen dessina rapidement deux fois les runes Tyr et Eolh, puis les envoya vers Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley… Elles s'assimilèrent aux trois enfants sous l'œil protecteur d'Albus… Il reprit la parole :

« Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire, bon appétit ! »

Les plats apparurent comme à l'accoutumer, Severus ne cessa pas un instant de regarder Kerridwen… Elle se dirigea vers la place située à côté de lui… Il baissa son regard et commença à s'intéresser, plus que de raison, à ce que contenait son assiette. Elle passa un doigt discret sur les épaules de Severus, qui frissonna de surprise, il la regarda intensément… Elle prit place et enleva le gant de sa main gauche, la retourna pour lui montrer sa paume. Elle lui dit :

« Le dernier Ken s'est infiltré et a refermé complètement la plaie cette nuit… »

Severus passa son index doucement sur la cicatrice, Kerridwen le regarda intensément… Il ferma les yeux un instant, sa main entra en contact complètement avec celle de Kerridwen… Il les ouvrit et tomba sur le regard clair de sa nouvelle collègue. Elle ajouta :

« Vous avez eu un flash, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, une scène similaire… En avez-vous le souvenir ? »

« Hum… Je m'étais blessée lors de la poursuite d'un élève, pendant l'une de mes rondes… J'ai glissé au deuxième étage, Mimi Geignarde avait encore fait des siennes, mais lorsque je suis tombée, ma main a atterri sur le verre d'une vitre cassée… Vous m'avez donc soigné et vous avez vérifié que la plaie soit bien guérie… »

Elle eut pour toute réponse un « hum », il retira sa main et continua à manger… A la fin du repas, Remus se dirigea vers Kerridwen et lui dit :

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler hier… J'aimerais que l'on discute. »

« J'ai mon premier cours à 10h et toi ? »

« Parfait ! Je commence à la même heure que toi ! Tu me rejoins dans mon bureau. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre… Elle se tourna, Severus s'était éclipsé, elle soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea vers les cachots… Elle le rejoignit dans son bureau, elle entra sans même frapper, il leva un sourcil interrogateur et dit d'une voix forte :

« Lorsqu'on entre dans mon bureau, on frappe d'abord à la porte ! »

« Désolée Severus, mais si vous n'étiez pas parti comme un voleur, je ne serais certainement pas venu vous déranger… »

« Mais au fait, bravo pour votre petit numéro avec Potter et ses amis… Et simple question : qui vous a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, Miss Sirona-Ys ! »

Kerridwen tiqua, Severus était de mauvaise humeur, elle lui répondit d'un ton sans réplique :

« Pour ce qui est de mon « petit numéro », je pense que nous en reparlerons. Sinon vous êtes maintenant mon collègue, Severus… Et si cela vous dérange que je vous appelle par ce qui vous sert de prénom, je me ferais une joie de le faire exprès ! »

Elle s'approcha et claqua ses mains sur le bureau, une bouteille d'encre rouge eut un sursaut, elle continua :

« Maintenant écoutez moi bien, je ne suis plus votre élève depuis plus de cinq ans… J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses plus que désagréable… J'ai le droit à un peu de repos, Albus m'a appelé ici pour une seule raison, vous permettre de récupérer des pouvoirs digne de ce nom…Car en tant que cracmol, vous ne lui serez pas d'une grande utilité pour l'informer des agissements de Voldemort, lorsque le moment sera venu pour vous d'effectuer votre mission d'espion ! Donc nous commencerons ce soir votre réapprentissage ! Je vous attendrais dans mon bureau à 20h30 et comme vous, je n'admettrais aucun retard, est ce bien clair ? »

Il fit un signe positif de la tête, elle réajusta sa cape et sortit du bureau de Severus… Il regarda la porte pendant de longues minutes… Il se souvenait de cette jeune fille, au regard clair et à la force mentale puissante… Elle lui avait tenu tête lorsqu'elle était élève, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier… Il se prit la tête entre les mains… Elle lui inspirait tellement de respect qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à lui tenir tête… Il avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé devant lui-même… C'était une sensation bizarre… Elle dégageait quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps… Il savait que c'était là, dans sa tête mais que ça refusait de se montrer… Il regarda l'heure, son cours allait commencer… Il remit son masque indescriptible et se dirigea vers sa salle…

Kerridwen, quand à elle, bouillonnait intérieurement… Il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds pour une broutille… Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin, il avait été très gentil hier soir et au petit déjeuner… Mais là, il avait changé, comme si quelque chose le gênait… Elle entra dans la salle de classe de Remus et se dirigea vers son bureau, elle toqua plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu… On entendit :

« C'est bon j'arrive, ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir détruire la porte… »

Kerridwen soupira… Remus ouvrit la porte et la regarda d'un air suspicieux, il l'invita à entrer… Elle voulut prendre la parole, il la devança :

« Ne me dit rien ! On va prendre un thé, s'installer tranquillement devant la cheminée et tu me diras tout ! Je t'en prie met toi à l'aise. »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, elle retira sa cape, son gant, puis le tissu lui entourant le bras… Elle s'appuya quelques minutes, sur le manteau de la cheminée… Remus déposa un plateau sur la table basse et se dirigea vers Kerridwen, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et déposa son menton sur l'épaule droite, il lui murmura :

« Que se passe t-il ma chérie ? »

Elle serra son point droit… Remus détacha son regard des flammes et la regarda intensément, il ajouta :

« Kerridwen ma chérie, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe ? Tout à l'heure, tu allais le mieux du monde et maintenant, tu es sur les nerfs… C'est à cause de Severus ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux emplis de larmes… Elle réussit à articuler :

« Je l'aime encore, papa ! J'aime encore Severus, mais c'est tellement dur ! Il est redevenu celui que je côtoyais lorsque j'étais jeune élève ! Papa, je… »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura tout son saoul… Remus la prit dans ses bras, elle pleura contre son torse… Lorsqu'il sentit que les soubresauts dus aux pleurs de sa fille, s'espaçaient, il la fit s'asseoir, versa le thé et donna la tasse à Kerridwen… Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré… Il parla le premier :

« Ma chérie c'est tout à fait normal que ce soit dur… En quelques heures, tu as appris que l'homme que tu aimais été en vie, qu'il n'avait presque plus de pouvoir et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien… Tu sais, je t'ai perdu de vue pendant cinq ans, Albus m'a demandé de garder le secret… Un secret bien lourd pour moi… J'ai l'impression de me retrouver une dizaine d'années en arrière, lorsque tu as appris que je n'étais pas ton vrai père… »

« Papa, j'étais une enfant à l'époque… Lorsque Albus t'a demandé de m'élever comme sa fille, tu as accepté alors que tu avais ce mal en toi… J'en ai souffert et j'en souffre toujours, car lors de mon apprentissage, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse te guérir… Tu m'as donné tellement d'amour, puis je suis tombée amoureuse de ton ennemi… Et toi en tant que père, tu ne m'as pas jugé, tu m'as laissée vivre mon amour caché… Mais là je pense que s'en est trop… L'homme que j'aimais a disparu, alors que je l'ai devant moi… Et sais tu ce que je voulais faire lorsque je l'ai revu hier soir ? »

« Hum… Te jeter dessus et l'embrasser ? »

« Non… Je voulais le gifler ! Lui faire du mal ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute ! »

« Ma petite Kerridwen, n'oublie pas une chose, la vie est un perpétuel mouvement… Tu as cru le perdre, il t'est revenu, ça veut tout dire… La vie vous donne une seconde chance… A toi de la saisir, mais il ne faut pas que tu brusques les choses… Les souvenirs vont revenir par brides et il fera le rapprochement… »

« Et si il me demande si nous étions ensemble ? »

« Tu devras lui répondre que tu n'as pas le droit de lui révéler quelque chose dont il ne se souvient pas… Severus est intelligent, il essayera de te faire tomber dans des pièges, en bon serpentard qu'il est… Mais toi, tu devras éviter ses pièges… En même temps, tu as vécu avec lui donc tu connais ces méthodes… »

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Kerridwen, elle embrassa son père sur la joue… Elle se leva et commença à se rhabiller… Elle donnait son premier cours dans trente minutes… Lorsqu'elle eut enfilé sa cape, elle serra son père dans ses bras et partit… Une phrase continua de tourner dans sa mémoire : « La vie est un perpétuel mouvement… ». Elle le savait maintenant, elle se devait d'accomplir sa mission, elle récupérait l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, elle s'en fit la promesse…


	4. Premiers cours

Chapitre IV : Premiers cours

Kerridwen se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, elle passa non loin de la cour, elle remarqua trois Gryffondors et trois Serpentards discutant au milieu de celle-ci… La discussion paraissait animée… Elle regarda l'horloge, elle avait encore du temps, elle décida de se diriger vers le groupe… Lorsque le blondinet du groupe sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur Harry Potter… Elle l'entendit ricaner, elle s'arrêta et murmura un simple mot :

« Thorn ! »

Le blondinet lâcha sa baguette, il avait l'impression que des liens le retenait maintenant prisonnier, il cria :

« Crabbe, Goyle que faites vous à me regarder comme ça ! Aidez moi à enlever ce truc ! »

Les deux gorilles arrivèrent, par on ne sait quel moyen, à enlever les liens… Il ramassa sa baguette et dit à Harry d'une voix pleine de dégoût :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait Potter, mais tu vas me le payer ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien fait Malfoy ! »

Kerridwen s'approcha et ajouta d'une voix ferme :

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre père ! Sinon c'est moi qui vous aie infligé ce sort ! Et j'enlève donc 15 points à Serpentard pour attaque sur d'autres élèves ! »

« Mais… »

« Une protestation peut être ? Non… Sachez qu'avec moi les points partent très vite lorsqu'il y a injustice ! Apprenez également monsieur Malfoy que je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette école ! Je ne suis pas professeur d'écriture des Runes pour rien… Je les utilise pour beaucoup d'autres choses ! Maintenant vous me ferez le plaisir de déguerpir de ma vue ! »

Les trois serpentards ne se firent pas prier, elle regarda ensuite les trois Gryffondors… Elle leur sourit et ils dirent en même temps :

« Merci beaucoup professeur ! »

« Ce n'est rien… Je ne doute pas un seul instant la visite du directeur de Serpentards, mais ce n'est pas grave… Miss Granger, je vous vois dans quelques minutes, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, professeur ! »

« Bien… Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui professeur ? »

« J'aimerais que tu participes à mon premier cours si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Euh… Oui pourquoi pas… Mais ce n'est pas une option que j'ai prise ! »

« Je le sais, mais c'est simplement pour que tu vois ce que ça donne. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire chaleureux… Elle prit congés des trois élèves et se dirigea vers sa salle… Harry prit la parole le premier :

« Elle est bizarre cette prof… »

« Et pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas demandé à moi ! »

« Ron… Simplement parce qu'elle doit savoir que tu as un cours de rattrapage avec Flitwick dans dix minutes !... Harry ça ne te coûte rien d'y aller ! »

« Oui c'est sûr… »

« Par contre nous devrions y aller, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard à son premier cours d'écriture des Runes ! »

Hermione tourna sur elle même, planta les garçons à cet endroit précis… Harry accompagna Ron jusque devant la salle du professeur Flitwick, puis courut pour rattraper Hermione… Ils attendirent en discutant dans le couloir…

Pendant ce temps là, Kerridwen s'activa dans sa salle de classe, elle avait créé une ambiance particulière… Elle avait appelé chaque rune pour les emprisonner sous des globes en verre… La pièce était très sombre, mais la lumière se diffusera plus tard… Elle respira un grand coup, regarda sa montre et se dirigea vers la porte… Elle l'ouvrit et une légère lumière se diffusa dans sa salle… Elle demanda aux élèves de troisième année d'entrer… Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, mais peu lui importé… Elle leur dit :

« Déposez vos sacs et capes aux portes manteaux prévus à cet effet, je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons dérangés par quelconque objet inutile… »

Hermione tiqua un instant, n'avoir ni livres, ni plumes pour prendre des notes étaient la pire des choses… Kerridwen alluma d'un geste les différentes bougies présentent, puis elle ferma la porte… Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et les élèves prirent place sur les chaises mises en demi cercle… Puis elle prit la parole :

« Bonjour, comme vous l'a dit ce matin notre cher directeur, je m'appelle Kerridwen Blaith Sirona-Ys… Et je vais vous apprendre plus que l'écriture des Runes… Qui saurez me dire à quoi servent les runes écrites ? »

Hermione leva sa main plus vite que son ombre, et exceptionnellement une deuxième main se leva… Kerridwen sourit et dit :

« Monsieur Londubat, je vous écoute ! »

Il hésita un instant puis commença son explication :

« Les runes écrites servent essentiellement à protéger un endroit, un objet ou même une personne… On ne peut pas les lire comme une langue en elle même, mais elle peut être parlé si l'on connaît les significations oghamiques… Ceux qui connaissent les runes peuvent interpréter le sens du sort qui a été inscrit, c'est pour cela que les runes sont plus souvent utilisées à l'écrit qu'à l'oral… »

« Très bonne explication, Neville. Je donne 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Sachez que l'on peut utiliser des formules utilisant des runes dans n'importe quelle langue… Bien… »

Entre temps, Neville était devenu rouge brique, Hermione le félicita doucement… Kerridwen continua :

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, j'aimerais que vous vous leviez… »

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître les chaises et éteignit les lumières… Elle ajouta :

« Regardez autour de vous, ces globes de verre protègent chacun une rune… Vu que vous êtes peu nombreux, vous passerez chacun votre tour, vous poserez la paume de votre main gauche sur les globes… A votre passage, au moins une rune devrait se manifester… A la fin de l'exercice, lorsque votre ou vos runes seront définis… Je vous demanderais un devoir sur l'origine de celles-ci à me rendre pour les vacances de Noël, car vous aurez entre temps appris à les comprendre… »

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent… Kerridwen les jaugea un instant, puis énonça :

« Mademoiselle Hannah Abbot, vous allez commencer ! »

Hannah s'approcha d'un des globes et posa sa main… Rien ne bougea, elle continua, en touchant l'avant dernier globe, la rune s'illumina… Kerridwen nota que Os la rune de la parole et Manu celle de l'humanité s'étaient manifestées… Puis les autres élèves firent de même, Hermione activa Ken le feu et Wynn la sagesse, Neville, Ger la récolte et Boerc la nature… Kerridwen sourit lorsqu'elle nota les runes sur son parchemin, elle savait que Neville adorait la botanique… Susan Bones activa Sighel le soleil et Odel la possession… Michael Corner, Rad représentant les petits voyages et Eoh le passage… Vint enfin celui qu'elle attendait, elle lui dit :

« Harry maintenant c'est à toi… Sache que toutes les runes vont réagir à toi mais certaines plus que d'autres… »

Il déglutit après cette phrase, mais il ne devait pas avoir peur… Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le premier globe, la rune se mit à briller faiblement… Il continua et activa Isa la volonté et Lagu l'eau… Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le globe de Tyr, une intense lumière se dégagea, illuminant la salle, les autres élèves durent se protéger les yeux… Kerridwen souriait, cet enfant avait vraiment un pouvoir puissant… Harry retira sa main et regarda son professeur, il dit :

« Est-ce une des runes que vous avez énoncé dans la formule de ce matin ? »

« Oui, Harry… Le dieu Tyr te protège depuis que tu es bébé… Il t'a choisi… Sache Harry que lorsque je te regarde, l'énergie que tu dégages, est impressionnante… »

Elle lui fit un sourire, il y répondit puis entra dans ses pensées… Elle fit réapparaître les tables et les chaises puis leur demanda d'aller chercher leurs affaires de classe… Elle inscrivit au tableau les runes, qu'ils dessinèrent avec application… Elle leur énonça celles qu'ils avaient activé… Lorsque le cours se termina, elle leur dit :

« Sachez que lorsqu'on utilise une rune, cela dépend de l'état mental de la personne… Si elle veut faire mal, la rune sera agressive… Mais vous pouvez lui donner une autre forme, si j'appelle Lagu l'eau, pour nettoyer le couloir, je vais en demander une grande quantité, mais si j'imagine un torrent, il apparaîtra lorsque vous énoncerez son nom… Evidemment c'est le cas extrême, vous pouvez également construire une formule pour donner une fonction exacte à votre rune, comme je l'ai fait ce matin devant tout le monde… »

Les élèves prirent des notes et une sonnerie lointaine retentit… Ils se dépêchèrent de ranger, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur professeur… Elle les regarda, la jeune fille prit la parole :

« Professeur, tout à l'heure, vous avez utilisé une rune sur Malfoy ? »

« Oui Hermione, tu es perspicace… »

« Qu'elle était-elle ? »

« J'ai utilisé la rune Thorn ! La rune de la force… »

« Vous avez créé une formule ou vous l'avez simplement énoncé ? »

« Miss Granger, je remarque que vous aimez apprendre et cela est très bien, je vais répondre à votre question mais après, vous devrez, par vos propres recherches, trouver les solutions… J'ai simplement imaginé que je ligotais monsieur Malfoy et j'ai murmuré Thorn… La rune a un effet immédiat… Si j'avais voulu faire du mal à monsieur Malfoy, j'aurais pu imaginer plus que cela… »

Hermione réfléchit à ce que son professeur venait de dire… Harry prit la parole :

« Mais vous nous dites ça comme ça… Si je voulais, je pourrais très bien imaginer torturer Malfoy et envoyer Thorn ! »

« Non monsieur Potter, car votre cœur reflète trop d'amour… Pour lancer Thorn, il faut avoir vécu beaucoup de choses, plus que ce que vous avez vécu… Je pense que le seul être dans ce collège, à part moi, capable d'utiliser Thorn serait votre professeur de Potions… Par contre si cela ne vous dérange pas, je commence à avoir faim… »

Harry et Hermione sourirent à cette réflexion… Ils attendirent leur professeur et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où Ron les attendait… Elle pensa apercevoir Severus, mais il ne se montra pas… Elle reprit ses cours, l'après midi, ils se passèrent sans encombre… Les élèves avaient l'air ravi de faire un peu de pratique… Les derniers élèves venaient de sortir de sa classe, lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups frappés rapidement…

Elle souffla et d'un geste de la main ouvrit la porte sur Remus… Elle le fit d'entrer, se leva et ouvrit les tentures des fenêtres, Remus se posa sur la première chaise qu'il trouva… Kerridwen remarqua les traits tirés sur le visage de son père… Il murmura :

« Je suis fatiguée Kerridwen… »

Elle s'agenouilla devant Remus et le regarda intensément, puis ajouta :

« Laisse moi t'aider un peu papa ! »

« Kerridwen, non… Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir… »

« Papa, j'ai fini ma formation, je connais maintenant mes pouvoirs… Je vais simplement te soulager un peu… »

Remus réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire sa fille, voyant un feu extrême brûler dans ses yeux, il ne pu que lui répondre :

« D'accord mais fait attention ! »

Elle lui sourit et déboutonna la chemise de son père… Elle lui enleva, puis l'aida à se lever… Elle retira sa cape et passa ses mains autour de lui, il fit pareil… Elle se concentra, un léger souffle se fit sentir, ses cheveux flottèrent doucement… Lorsqu'elle sentit la cassure magique proche, elle murmura :

« Toi Gyfu, le cadeau, atténue la souffrance de cet être en me donnant un peu de celle-ci. »

Un éclair blanc illumina la pièce, puis disparut… Elle se détacha de son père qui paraissait moins fatigué, il baissa son regard sur son torse, la rune y était gravée… Il lui sourit et dit tout en s'habillant :

« La première fois que tu l'as fait, tu as failli y rester… »

« Je sais, mais maintenant que je connais parfaitement ma magie, je sais doser. »

« Oui… Mais demain je veux savoir si tu as ressenti quelconques douleurs… »

« Mais oui ! Ne t'en fait pas, je te dirais tout ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau… Les globes se mirent à briller doucement… Remus embrassa sa fille sur le front et prit congés… Elle resta un moment seule, pensive… Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et s'avança dans la préparation de ses cours… Plus tard, sa montre se mit à sonner doucement, la prévenant de l'heure du repas… Elle rangea son bureau d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle… A la porte, elle aperçut Severus… Il lui lança un regard noir et entra, elle roula des yeux, soupira et le suivit… Elle fut interpellée par Harry :

« Professeur Sirona-Ys ! »

« Oui monsieur Potter ? »

« J'ai discuté avec Hermione, et j'aimerais continuer à suivre votre cours ! J'en ai parlé au professeur Mac Gonagall, elle a accepté, il ne me manque plus que votre autorisation. »

« D'après vous monsieur Potter, pourquoi je vous avais demandé de suivre le premier cours ? Simplement pour vous voir suivre les autres. Vous demanderez à votre amie les heures de cours que nous avons. »

« Bien professeur et merci ! Bon appétit. »

« Bon appétit, monsieur Potter ! »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Severus qui ne lui adressa même pas la parole, elle sentait qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, mais qu'il ne voulait pas faire un scandale devant tout le monde… Il attendait simplement le cours qu'elle allait lui donner une heure plus tard… Kerridwen mangea rapidement, puis sortit de table… Elle fit un signe de tête à Albus, puis sortit par la porte située derrière Severus…

Elle s'enferma dans sa salle de classe, s'installa au centre de la pièce entourée par les globes de verre… Elle commença à méditer… Les runes s'illuminèrent doucement autour d'elle… Elle se reposait…

Severus quant à lui se dirigea doucement vers la salle de classe de Kerridwen… Il sentait son sang frémir sous sa peau, il avait contenu sa rage pendant toute la journée, elle avait osé enlever 15 points à sa maison, elle allait le regretter… 20h30… Il toqua, pas de réponse… Il tourna la poignée et entra… Il fut ébloui par le spectacle qui se donnait devant lui… Kerridwen très peu vêtue, était en parfaite harmonie avec les runes qui se situaient autour d'elle… Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un accès de désir pour cette femme… Puis il se ressaisit et ferma la porte…

Kerridwen sentit une énergie présente dans la pièce, une présence qui se voulait agressive et qui s'estompa pour faire place à autre chose… Elle se contrôla et sortit petit à petit de sa méditation… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua le regard enflammé de Severus… Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre… Severus crut qu'il avait eu une hallucination, elle avait retrouvé ses vêtements habituels, il la suivit sans rechigner… Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte du bureau, il se retourna vivement et dit :

« Comment avez-vous osé enlever des points à ma maison ? »

« Que vous a raconté monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Il m'a dit que Potter l'avait attaqué, que vous étiez arrivée, vous avez défendu ce stupide Gryffondor et que vous n'avez pas cherché à écouter ce que monsieur Malfoy voulait vous dire ! »

« Ah… Il vous a dit ça… Alors laissez moi vous montrer… »

Elle eut un sourcil interrogateur pour toute réponse, elle murmura :

« Rad ! »

Severus se sentit absorbé par le regard clair de Kerridwen, il se retrouva le matin même dans la cour du collège… La scène se passa comme s'il se trouvait dans une pensine… Il en ressortit quelques minutes après… Il la regarda intensément et dit :

« Je convoquerais monsieur Malfoy, j'ai horreur qu'on me mente… »

« Donc si je ne vous avais pas montré cette scène, vous auriez cru monsieur Malfoy jusqu'au bout… Mais trêve de plaisanterie, je viens d'invoquer Rad, que représente cette rune ? »

« Elle représente les petits voyages, sauf si elle est intensifiée par Wyrd. Elle permet de voyager très loin ! »

Kerridwen fut surprise d'une réponse si rapide, elle continua pendant plus d'une demi heure ce genre de question réponse… Quelque fois alliant certaines runes avec d'autres… Puis elle le jaugea, s'insinuant dans son esprit, il n'arriva pas à le fermer… Cette intrusion dura quelques secondes à peine… Il lui lança un regard noir… Elle lui dit :

« Très bien, tout ce qui est théorique est su… Mais pour ce qui est de la pratique… Il n'y a rien… A part quelques sorts, dont ceux que vous m'avez montré hier… Nous allons commencer par de la méditation pure, elle vous permettra d'assimiler les runes… Suivez moi ! »

Severus ne dit rien, mais n'en pensez pas moins… Elle avait osé s'introduire dans son esprit sans son accord… Mais surtout ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter… Il enleva sa cape pour se mettre à l'aise, Kerridwen fit de même… Il l'observa, tout en regardant sa nuque, il sentit encore cette chaleur… Et… i _Un couloir, un appel, un sourire /i _… Il secoua la tête… Il avait déjà ressenti ce genre de chose… Il devait s'être passé quelque chose lorsqu'elle était élève… Mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire et le laisser se démener avec sa mémoire défaillante… Elle le regarda, intriguée puis dit :

« Asseyez vous en tailleur… Puis fermez les yeux… Vous devez sentir tout d'abord les runes vivrent en vous… Si elles ne s'enflamment pas, on ne pourra pas continuer… »

« Donc même celles que je ne maîtrises pas, doivent se manifester, je présume ! »

« Vous présumez bien, en tout cas pour activer le processus, je vais vous aider avec mon énergie... A faible puissance évidemment ! »

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, entre les globes de verre… Les runes dansaient tranquillement, sentant que quelque chose allait se préparer… Ils fermèrent les yeux, un léger vent se fit sentir… Severus se sentit reposé, tellement serein, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps… Il se concentra sur les runes, elles apparaissaient distinctement, certaines moins présentes… Il essaya de les faire apparaître… Mais elles disparurent presque instantanément… Il entendit un bruit sourd puis un gémissement, il ouvrit les yeux Kerridwen se tordait de douleur sur le sol….

Il la regarda un instant puis la prit dans ses bras, elle arriva à articuler dans la douleur :

« Remus, sa transformation a commencé… »

« Vous avez utilisé une rune sur lui… N'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

Puis elle hurla, rejeta sa tête en arrière et sombra dans l'inconscience… Severus ne su quoi faire… Il la regarda et décida de l'emmener dans ses appartements, il l'enveloppa dans sa cape, se dirigea vers la cheminée et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes… Il l'installa dans son lit, alluma les bougies, puis se posa dans un fauteuil et la veilla… Une question lui revenant sans cesse :

« Pourquoi faites vous autant pour les autres Kerridwen ? »

Cette question ne restera pas sans réponse, se promit Severus…

« Je connaîtrais toute la vérité sur mon passé… Notre passé… »


	5. Severus se rappelle

Les « -----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)----- » représentent les souvenirs de Severus.

* * *

Chapitre V : Severus se rappelle…

Severus se réveilla pendant la nuit, Kerridwen gémissait faiblement… Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser, ses traits tirés se détendirent... Il retira sa main et la tourna, la rune Wyrd brillait faiblement dans sa paume… Il se leva et alla chercher une potion dans une armoire, il avait besoin de se reposer et surtout faire attention de ne pas avoir de courbature le matin même… Lorsqu'il se tourna, il remarqua que Kerridwen serrait dans ses bras la cape dans laquelle il l'avait enveloppée… Il avait l'impression qu'elle la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait…

A cet instant, une douleur se fit ressentir violemment… Il tomba à genoux, les yeux brouillaient... Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire…

-----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)-----

« Maintenant ça suffit !!! »

« Miss Sirona-Ys, asseyez vous ! Et je ne vous permets pas de discuter mes ordres ! »

« Mais moi je me le permets ! Vous enlevez des points à ma maison sans aucune raison apparente, à part votre haine indéfinissable !!!! J'en ai plus que marre de subir en me taisant, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase !! »

Le professeur Snape bouillonnait, puis il hurla :

« DEHORS !!!!!!!!!!! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !!!!!!!!! »

Les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor ne se firent pas prier… Kerridwen n'avait pas bougé de sa place… Ils se toisaient mutuellement, aucuns des deux ne lâcha le regard de l'autre… Severus sortit sa baguette et lança :

« Collaporta ! Insonorus ! »

Il se dirigea vers son élève qui le fixait toujours, il ajouta :

« Maintenant vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! On ne nous entendra pas ! »

« J'aimerais d'abord que vous rangiez votre baguette ! Sinon je serais dans l'obligation d'utiliser ma magie ! »

« Vous pensez que vous me faites peur avec votre magie minable !! Vous ne savez même pas l'utiliser correctement !! »

« Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte !! »

« Vous insultez ? Mais pour qui vous vous prenez Miss Je Sais Tout !!! Vous venez de déranger l'un de mes cours et je ne vois pas ce qui me retient de vous enlever des points supplémentaires pour mauvaise conduite !! »

« Mais faites donc !!! Puisque vous ne savez pas vous conduire en homme loyal !!! Vous n'avez d'yeux que pour les Serpentards !! Mais ouvrez les, ils sont loin d'être parfait !! »

Pour Severus s'en fut trop, il perdit son calme olympien et la gifla, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber… Elle passa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse, des larmes dans les yeux, elle lui jeta un regard noir… Elle se releva tant bien que mal, rangea ses affaires… Puis se dirigea vers la porte, d'un geste de la main, elle leva le sort, sortit et la claqua… Severus mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire…

Il envoya un sort de pistage et courut après… Son sort détecta qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle vide avec son père… Il écouta à la porte :

« Ma chérie, calme toi ! »

« Papa comment veux tu que je me calme, il a osé me gifler !! Et je ne devrais rien dire !! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait perdu mon calme ! »

« Kerridwen, tu as du y aller fort pour qu'il perde son sang froid… »

« Et en plus tu le défends !!! »

« Kerridwen ! Maintenant tu te calmes !! »

Severus n'avait jamais entendu Remus s'énerver de la sorte, notamment après sa fille… Puis il n'y eut plus de bruit, sauf un murmure :

« Pleure ma chérie, ça te fera du bien… »

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait fait pleurer la seule élève qui représentait quelque chose à ses yeux, la seule à s'intéresser un peu à lui… La porte s'ouvrit sur Remus, il dit :

« Kerridwen, j'aimerais que tu attendes dans le couloir quelques minutes, je dois discuter avec le professeur Snape… »

« Bien. »

Elle sortit, mais n'adressa pas un regard à son professeur de potions qui entra dans la salle… Il regarda Remus avec animosité et lui dit :

« Tu savais que j'étais derrière la porte ? »

« Severus laisse ta mauvaise humeur de côté je te prie… Et n'oublie pas que je suis un loup garou, mon ouïe est plus que développée… »

« Mhm… »

« Severus… Je n'ai pas envie de te faire la morale parce que tu as giflé ma fille… Elle est assez grande et surtout elle sait ce qu'elle fait… Donc j'aimerais simplement te prévenir d'une chose, ne remet plus jamais en cause sa magie ! Elle pourrait te sauver un jour ! »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, Lupin ? Albus m'a fait assez souvent la morale ! Mais elle m'a fait perdre mon calme… C'est la première fois et je sais que j'aurais du faire attention… Je vais m'excuser auprès d'elle… »

Sa voix était pleine de regrets… Remus posa sa main sur son épaule et ajouta :

« Je dois y aller… Je vais la faire entrer… »

Il sortit et Kerridwen entra quelques secondes plus tard… Elle avait toujours son regard baissé… Il la regarda, s'approcha, prit le menton de la jeune femme entre son index et son pouce puis leva son visage, elle pleurait toujours… Mais il ne su dire pourquoi à cet instant précis, mais ses bras l'entourèrent et elle s'agrippa à sa veste… Elle enfouit son visage et pleura… Severus sentit un bien être alors que la situation n'était pas réellement à son avantage… Il ressentait des sentiments contradictoires envers cette fille qui avait osé se rebeller contre lui… Après un moment qui lui parut trop court, elle se détacha de lui… Plus aucunes larmes ne coulaient, elle leva son regard empli d'animosité et le gifla…

Severus passa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse, une légère coupure était apparue, elle avait du mettre toute sa haine pour frapper si fort… Il se tourna vers elle, son regard était plus serein, elle s'étonna du manque de réaction de son professeur… Elle se tenait la main, il s'appuya contre la table située derrière lui, prit la main de Kerridwen et commença à la masser… Elle le regarda incrédule… Il lui fit beaucoup de bien, quand il eut fini, il la regarda un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, elle se colla à lui et approcha sa bouche de la joue de son professeur… Severus sentit son corps de crisper un peu, il l'entendit murmurer :

« Toi Lagu, mère de toutes les eaux, nettoie le sang qui coule de cette coupure et toi Isa mère de volonté et de glace, permet la cicatrisation de cette plaie... »

Severus sentit l'effet immédiat, une sensation agréable sur sa joue, puis plus rien… Kerridwen se détacha un sourire illuminant son visage, Severus passa sa main sur sa joue, il n'avait plus rien…

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait roulé sur lui-même, le plafond lui faisant face… Il referma les yeux et commença à se masser les tempes… C'était la première fois depuis que son ancienne élève était revenue, qu'il avait un flash si long… Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua la paume de sa main brillait doucement dans le noir… Wyrd était effectif… Il regarda longuement sa main, allongé dans le noir, puis lui vint à l'oreille, un faible gémissement… Il se leva précipitamment, un peu trop… Il regarda Kerridwen quelques secondes, il l'entendit murmurer :

« Severus… »

Puis une nouvelle douleur l'atteint, il retomba à genoux, se retenant un peu au lit… Sa vision se brouilla, il lutta comme il pu mais fut aspiré dans sa mémoire…

-----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)-----

Severus se trouvait dans sa salle de classe, il corrigeait des copies… De très mauvaises copies, soit disant… Il mit un « T » comme troll à un élève de septième année… Il entendit frapper à la porte… Il lança un « entrez » glacial… Il releva la tête lorsqu'il aperçut Kerridwen, un léger sourire s'installa sur son visage, elle engagea la conversation :

« Bonjour, professeur… Vous désiriez me voir ? »

« Bonjour Miss Sirona-Ys… Oui… J'avais un certain besoin… de… »

« De… Professeur… »

« De me faire pardonner ! »

« Vous faire pardonner ? Je pense que j'ai eu ma vengeance en vous giflant… »

Severus ne su quoi dire… Elle avait changé… Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille effrontée qu'il avait vue ces derniers jours… Il ne remarqua pas de suite que Kerridwen s'était approchée de lui, passant sa main devant son regard vide :

« Professeur ? Professeur ? »

« Oh, pardon… J'étais dans mes pensées… »

« J'ai eu un peu peur… En ce moment, je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma magie… »

Elle venait de dire cela sur un ton morne, Severus lui demanda :

« Vous n'arrivez plus à contrôler votre magie ? »

« Non… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne plus l'utiliser, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'accord… »

« C'est-à-dire ? Vous m'inquiétez, Miss… »

« Certains sorts se lancent sans que je leur demande, ni les imagine… »

Severus resta bouche bée… Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler… Il lui dit :

« Cela peut arriver lorsqu'un sentiment que l'on ne connaît pas forcément fait son apparition… »

« Je pense que c'est cela aussi… Mais je mets la vie des autres en danger… En ce moment, je passe toutes mes nuits à essayer de contrôler de nouveau ma magie… »

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider… Attendez moi… »

Il sortit en trombe de sa salle et se dirigea vers son bureau… Il fouilla dans une commode et trouva ce qu'il cherchait… Il revint à son point de départ, Kerridwen s'était assise… Il s'approcha et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Ce n'est pas bien de baisser sa garde… »

Mais l'effet fut immédiat, la rune Thorn s'éleva… Kerridwen cria :

« Sous les tables, vite !!! »

Severus se jeta en dessous de la table où Kerridwen s'était caché… Il ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger… Au dessus d'eux, des explosions s'effectuaient… Puis d'un moment à l'autre, le silence s'installa de nouveau… Severus leva la tête, Kerridwen suivit son mouvement… Ils se levèrent… Il n'y avait pas de dégâts apparents… Kerridwen baissa le regard et dit :

« Je suis désolée… »

« C'est donc ça… Mais il n'y a aucun dégât pourquoi je vous en voudrais… »

« Professeur… C'est arrivé dans un couloir rempli d'élèves ! »

« Miss… Calmez vous… Votre magie ne vous répond plus pour le moment, vous devez faire avec… Il ne faut surtout pas que vous baissiez les bras, sinon elle deviendra une entité à part entière… »

Kerridwen, le regarda les yeux brûlant… Elle le remercia et décida de prendre congés… Severus lui dit :

« Attendez Miss… Je voulais vous donner ceci… »

Il lui tendit un poignard en argent… Elle le prit et le regarda dans les moindres détails puis elle ajouta :

« Je ne peux accepter cet objet… Il fait d'argent pur et vu l'alliage, on ne pourrait pas tuer un loup garou avec… Cet objet est trop précieux… »

« Gardez le, Kerridwen… Il ne me sert pas, par contre vous, il vous sera d'une grande utilité pour contrôler de nouveau votre magie… Les inscrire pourrait leur permettre d'obéir… »

Elle le regarda intensément… Puis son regard étudia de nouveau le poignard… Elle releva le regard et dit :

« Je l'accepte à une seule condition ! »

« Qu'elle est elle ? »

« Que nos sangs se mêlent pour effectuer un pacte autour de cet objet ! »

Severus n'en crut pas ses oreilles… Une élève lui demandant de créer un pacte de sang autour d'un poignard… Cependant il acquiesça… Elle tendit sa main gauche, Severus fit de même… Elle fit rapidement une entaille dans leur paume respective et laissèrent couler un peu de sang sur le poignard… Celui-ci se mit à briller intensément… Puis redevint inerte… Ils se regardèrent, Kerridwen l'étudia de nouveau et se mit à sourire, elle lui dit sur un ton enjoué :

« Nous avons réussi, le poignard nous a accepté… Regardez, il y a nos initiales dessus ! »

Effectivement les initiales « SS » et « KSY » étaient inscrites sur la garde du poignard… Elle s'approcha de lui…

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Severus serra le drap dans sa main… Il sentit une lumière sur son visage, il cligna des yeux, le soleil venait de se lever… Il se leva tant bien que mal… Ayant mal un peu partout… Il regarda sa main, Wyrd ne brillait plus… Il observa Kerridwen qui dormait tranquillement serrant toujours dans ses bras sa cape… Il alla ouvrir les tentures des fenêtres, pour permettre à son hôte de se réveiller grâce à la chaleur bienfaisante du soleil… Elle ne tarda pas à bouger doucement et émettre de petits bruits de bien être…

Severus tourna la tête… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu, une femme émettre ce genre de bruit… Il se sentit bizarre… Il secoua la tête, il devait chasser ce genre de pensée, c'était une ancienne élève et surtout celle qui lui permettra de ne plus être un cracmol… Il serra les poings rien qu'à cette pensée… Il se sentit observé… Il releva le regard et tomba sur un regard transparent, embrumé par les dernières limbes de sommeil… Elle souriait doucement, ses yeux papillonnant sous l'effet de la lumière… Severus crut apercevoir une lueur amusée, même coquine, dans le regard de la jeune femme… Mais il n'était pas réellement dans son état normal… Elle lui dit d'une voix enrouée :

« Bonjour Severus… »

Il fut secoué par la façon de prononcer son prénom, il lui répondit quelques secondes après :

« Bonjour Miss Sirona-Ys. »

« Severus vous pouvez m'appeler Kerridwen… De plus ça me ferait plaisir… »

Elle lui sourit d'une manière mutine… Severus avait du mal à se contrôler… Elle se leva et remarqua la cape de Severus dans ses bras… Elle sourit et d'un geste, la cape reprit une forme repassée et non froissée… Elle se dirigea vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur et lui tendit, il lui dit :

« Merci, Miss… »

« Kerridwen ! »

« Bien, merci Miss Kerridwen. »

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui mit du baume au cœur de Severus… Kerridwen fut prise d'un véritable fou rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'homme si froid qui se situait devant lui… Elle en fut heureuse, elle avait réussi à casser la coquille, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui apprendre à utiliser son pouvoir… Ils se calmèrent… Puis Severus redevint sérieux, un peu trop au goût de Kerridwen… Il lui dit de but en blanc :

« Cette nuit n'a pas été reposante pour moi, j'ai eu quelques flashs… »

« Que voulez vous dire… »

« J'ai été pris d'un mal de tête puissant, et j'avais l'impression de plonger dans une pensine… La mienne… »

« Mhm… Au fait pourquoi je me trouve dans vos appartements ? »

« Hier soir, lors de la transformation de votre père, vous avez souffert… Et vous vous êtes évanouie… »

« Donc je ne peux plus l'aider réellement… Ma magie réagit négativement à ses transformations… Sinon pendant la nuit avez-vous fait quelque chose avant d'avoir vos flashs ? »

Severus réfléchit en se tenant l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le pouce, puis il réalisa :

« Mais c'est bien sûr… Vous vous êtes mise à gémir pendant la nuit, et vous aviez une sorte de sueur froide, j'ai posé ma main sur votre front et ça vous a calmé… »

« Vous avez déposé Wyrd, c'est cela ? »

« Oui ! »

« Donc c'est pour cela que ça a réveillé certains souvenirs, par contre j'ai besoin de savoir lesquels… »

Elle s'approcha de lui, il ferma les yeux, elle déposa le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes de l'homme qui lui faisait face… Elle visionna très vite les lambeaux de souvenirs… Puis elle se détacha de lui, lui fit un grand sourire et ajouta :

« On peut dire que ça avance petit à petit… Et j'en suis heureuse ! »

« Mais ce sont vos souvenirs ? »

« Non, j'ai simplement contribué à les réveiller… Le fait est que cette technique ne marchera plus si j'en suis consciente… »

« Donc il faut que quelque chose d'autre les réveille ? »

« Oui, et cela se fera petit à petit n'ayez crainte… Par contre, il faudra en parler à Albus… Mais ce sera après le petit déjeuner ! J'ai une faim de loup, pas vous ? »

Elle se tapa le ventre des deux mains, puis se détourna et sortit… Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux… Il la vit revenir et dans un sourire, elle lui dit :

« Alors Severus, vous attendez le dégel ?? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit… Elle respirait la joie de vivre et il ne savait pas pourquoi… Kerridwen, quant à elle, savait pertinemment que la mémoire de Severus reviendrait plus vite que prévu mais elle ne devait pas brûler les étapes… Elle ressentait son amour s'embraser de nouveau, il palpitait dans son corps… Son espoir ne l'avait pas quitté pendant toutes ces années d'apprentissage…

Kerridwen ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire… Severus se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il fit un certain rapprochement avec les flashs qu'il avait eu cette nuit… D'une certaine manière, la voir dans cet état proche de l'euphorie, lui fit plaisir… Il se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était fait la veille au soir, il découvrira toute la vérité, sa mémoire lui reviendra même s'il doit en souffrir… A cet instant précis, il ressentit un fourmillement dans le ventre, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à tomber amoureux… Cette pensée le fit sourire… Sa vie venait de changer et il en était heureux… Et il savait que Kerridwen en était pour beaucoup…


	6. Le vrai pouvoir

Chapitre VI : Le vrai pouvoir

Des élèves se retournèrent sur le passage, le professeur Snape, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, discutait vivement avec la nouvelle professeur d'écriture des Runes… Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore… Kerridwen fut appelé par un élève :

« Bonjour professeur Sirona-Ys ! »

« Bonjour Harry, que puis je pour toi ? »

Severus continua sa route, son humeur s'était dégradée en un rien de temps. Il prit place à la table des professeurs, lançant un vague bonjour… Il regarda avec insistance Kerridwen, qui discutait avec Potter. Il sentit en lui monter une sorte de jalousie, mais il se persuada que ce n'était que de la haine pour ce gamin prétentieux… Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se dirigea vers Severus mais ne prit pas place, elle fit apparaître un panier, Severus la questionna du regard, elle lui répondit :

« Je ne mange pas ici, je vais soigner mon père et lui apporter son petit déjeuner… »

Elle prit une dernière brioche et fit rapetisser le panier, elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Severus et lui murmura :

« Ce n'est que partie remise, Severus. »

Puis elle sortit par la porte situait derrière lui, celui-ci resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vagues. Albus lui lança en penser :

J'ai besoin de vous parler après le repas, nous irons dans la petite pièce derrière.

Bien monsieur le directeur.

Il picora un peu dans son assiette, sans plus de conviction… Il n'arrêtait pas de retourner cette phrase dans tous les sens, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part… Mais Kerridwen avait été son élève, elle ne l'aurait jamais appelé par son prénom… Et surtout la façon dont elle l'avait murmuré… Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, une image lui vint en mémoire… _Kerridwen allongée sur lui dans un couloir de Poudlard, lui murmurant cette même phrase, le regard mutin_… Il fut prit d'un mal de crâne et se massa les tempes…

Albus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus, lui demandant de le suivre. Il se leva et se stabilisa, il avait l'impression que le monde vacillait. Puis il suivit Dumbledore… Pendant ce temps, Kerridwen s'était dirigée vers les appartements de son père… Elle entra en ouvrant la porte doucement, il était assis contre le lit, il avait fait apparaître une bassine d'eau et nettoyait un peu ses plaies… Le cœur de Kerridwen se serra, elle n'avait rien pu faire et de plus, elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait souffert…

Elle referma la porte, d'un geste agrandit le panier qu'elle avait dans la main et le posa sur une table… Elle s'agenouilla proche de son père et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, une aura apparut, Remus s'affaissa… Elle faisait appel à la rune blanche, Wyrd… Une douleur la transperça, elle appela Ken pour renforcer Wyrd… Toutes les cicatrices se fermèrent et la douleur disparut aussitôt, l'aura se dispersa. Elle sentit son père remuait contre elle… Il tomba sur un regard clair et se mit à lui sourire :

« Merci ma chérie ! »

Il la serra dans ses bras, elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement et versa une larme. Puis Remus se leva et s'habilla… Kerridwen se dirigea vers la table et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule, il lui demanda :

« Kerridwen, je veux que tu sois franche avec moi, as-tu eu mal pendant la nuit ? »

Elle serra sa main sur une serviette et lui dit d'une voix étranglée :

« Oui j'ai eu très mal, c'est arrivé pendant mon cours avec Severus… Nous avions commencé à méditer… Il m'a veillé pendant toute la nuit. Un point positif cependant, c'est qu'il a eu des flashs ! »

« Kerrid… Je n'aime pas lorsque tu souffres, même tout à l'heure en me soignant, tu as eu mal ! Je ne supporte pas cette situation ! »

Elle se tourna vers son père, c'était rare lorsqu'il l'appelait « Kerrid », mais elle remarqua une profonde tristesse au fond de ses yeux… Elle le prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer doucement… Il la serra et se mit à la bercer comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Kerridwen aimait son père plus que sa vie, il lui avait donné tellement d'amour malgré sa condition… Elle murmura :

« Un jour je trouverais de quoi te guérir. »

Il ne répondit rien à cela, il desserra son étreinte et lui dit :

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher de manger, je donne cours vers 9 heures… »

« Papa, tu ne vas quand même pas donner tes cours aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu viens de me soigner de la façon la plus efficace ! Si j'avais du être soigné par les potions de Severus, je n'aurais pas pu, elles font effet mais sur une journée complète. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait les améliorer… Je lui demanderais. Bref mangeons. »

Ils prirent place et discutèrent de tout et de rien… Severus et Albus avaient pris place dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs… Ils burent un thé et Albus ajouta :

« Tu avais l'air bien heureux ce matin ? »

« Allez au fond de votre pensée, monsieur le directeur. »

« Tu as passé ta nuit avec Kerridwen, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il allait avaler… C'était la façon dont Albus avait énoncé sa phrase qu'il l'avait fait réagir de cette manière. Il se leva, prit une serviette et s'essuya, il se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir d'un coup de baguette, nettoyer les dégâts… Puis il se concentra et vit toutes les runes danser dans son esprit, il imagina faire disparaître la tache sur la moquette et sur ses vêtements, il murmura :

« Lagu ! »

Un étrange phénomène se passa, un souffle se fit sentir et les taches disparurent… Albus avait observé la scène d'un air amusé, puis il ajouta :

« En tout bien tout honneur. Je dirais même que c'était très gentil de ta part de la veiller après la douleur qu'elle a ressentie. »

« La prochaine fois, faite une phrase complète ! Et c'était mon devoir, je ne pouvais pas la laisser évanouie sans aucune surveillance ! »

« En ne finissant pas ma phrase, j'ai simplement voulu voir ta réaction et également ce qui en résulterait… Tu n'as pas eu réellement de cours avec elle, mais ton pouvoir et déjà plus puissant, je pourrais même le palper… Severus, elle a réveillé en toi quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas que tu laisses passer. »

Severus regarda Albus, le sourcil levé… Mais de quoi voulait il parler à la fin. Il commençait à s'énerver quelque peu… Puis il lui avoua :

« Cette nuit, j'ai eu des flashs. De la période où Miss Sirona-Ys était élève… Lorsque je l'ai giflé et lorsque je me suis excusé… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je me sens de plus en plus bizarre en sa présence… Comme si j'avais tout oublié d'elle. Même pendant le petit déjeuner j'ai eu un flash… »

« C'est juste avec un mot, un geste et un regard je présume ? »

« Oui, il suffit d'un petit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas où je vais… Et je trouve cela très énervant… Je ne me reconnais plus et surtout j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça ! »

« Severus, je pense que tu essayes d'aller trop vite… Il faut que tu laisses faire le temps… Sinon tu risques de lui faire également mal… »

Severus se mit à penser à la dernière phrase que venait de dire Albus. C'est vrai qu'il voulait apprendre plus vite et récupérer ses pouvoirs… Mais la vue de Kerridwen hier soir, l'avait quelque peu refroidi. La souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage, il repensa aux images qu'elle lui avait montrées de son apprentissage. Mais pourquoi pensait il à elle, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais soucié de personne… Il ne se comprenait plus… Mais lorsque ce matin il l'avait vu dans son lit, les petits soupirs de bien être qu'elle avait poussé lui avait tellement plu… Il secoua la tête et regarda Albus :

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu oublier mais j'ai l'impression que c'était très important et surtout que c'est relié à Miss Sirona-Ys. »

« Severus, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et tu es sur la bonne voie. Mais n'oublie pas, ne te force pas à te souvenir. »

« Oui j'essayerais ! »

Il se leva et prit congés, il avait besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais, il se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler… Il se tourna et vit Kerridwen courir vers lui… Il se prit l'arrête du nez, un violent mal de crâne fit surface, il tomba inconscient à terre.

-----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)-----

« Severus ! J'ai gagné ! »

Kerridwen se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de gagner, Severus la repoussa un peu et l'interrogea du regard, elle lui répondit :

« J'ai gagné une chouette, comme cela je pourrais t'écrire ! »

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

« Severus… Severus… Vous m'entendez ? »

Il papillonna des yeux et vit un regard d'eau le regarder inquiet… Il se massa la tempe et se redressa un peu… Il était devant la Grande Porte, il dit :

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je vous ai appelé et vous êtes tombé… Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes. Vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfresh. »

« Non, j'ai simplement eu un flash et je trouve que ça se renouvelle souvent… »

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et sortit du collège pour se diriger vers le lac… Kerridwen le suivit puis l'observa… Il prit place dos à un arbre et commença à méditer… Elle se mit à sourire, il se tourna et ajouta :

« Ne restez pas planté debout, venez m'aider… Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! »

Elle prit place face à lui, un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres… Le cœur de Severus fit un bond dans sa poitrine, Kerridwen ferma les yeux, un halo apparut autour d'elle… Severus se concentra, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle… Il sentit qu'une énergie l'aidait à se concentrer ses muscles se détendirent et il arriva à localiser les runes, elles brillaient doucement… Il se concentra un peu plus, il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose d'inhabituel était entrain de se passer…

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que l'eau du lac bouillonné, un jet s'élança vers Kerridwen, il eut le temps de la pousser et de se retrouver à califourchon sur elle avant que le jet ne l'atteigne… Elle le regarda les yeux embrumés d'un voile noir… Il ne pu s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur son front pour la faire revenir à la réalité, elle eut un mouvement du bassin et projeta Severus un peu plus loin… Elle se releva tant bien que mal, Severus était horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, elle poussa un hurlement, qui déchira le ciel, le tonnerre se fit entendre…

Severus entendit des cris venant du château et remarqua les professeurs se précipiter vers lui… Albus le regardait une flamme dans les yeux, il lui :

« Severus, tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, mais Kerridwen… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase… Il se tourna, la regarda de nouveau, elle avait du mal à respirer, une aura de ténèbres flottant autour d'elle… Severus sentit son cœur se serrer, Albus posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Regarde bien ce qu'il se passe ! Tu vas voir le vrai pouvoir de Kerridwen ! »

Elle se leva les cheveux flottants autour de son visage, le regard noir, elle énonça une formule :

« Toi Isa mère de volonté et de glace, renforce le pouvoir de Wyrd et permet moi de connaître le moindre passage menant à Lagu ! »

Elle se tourna vers le lac, et apposa sa main à la surface… La puissance fut fulgurante, l'eau se mit à geler… Severus n'en revenait pas, le lac complet devenait un immense glaçon… Elle déployait une puissance extrême, il remarqua que quelque chose fonçait droit vers Kerridwen, il cria :

« Kerridwen fait attention !! »

Elle leva le regard et cria :

« Eolh, protège moi ! »

Puis elle se jeta vers l'ombre qui se dirigeait vers elle, lorsqu'elle apparut face à Kerridwen, elle cria :

« Wyrd ! »

L'ombre fut englobé par un éclair et dissoute… Kerridwen était à genoux sur la glace du lac, elle se releva et sortit le poignard d'argent, elle détacha le linge noir et entailla le haut de son bras, le sang se mit à couler le long, elle ajouta :

« Toi le dieu Eolh, signe de protection, je te prie de protéger à tout jamais ce lac des esprits malfaiteurs. »

Une lumière éclatante se montra, les professeurs durent se cacher le visage. Lorsque celle-ci disparut le lac était redevenu calme, mais où était Kerridwen ? Severus sentit la panique l'envahir… A cet instant, il entendit le hennissement d'un cheval, il leva le regard tout comme les autres professeurs… Kerridwen se dirigea et se posa près d'eux… Elle descendit du pur sang, le caressa et murmura :

« Merci Ehwis ! »

Severus se dirigea vers elle, incrédule, le cheval disparut presque aussitôt, il lui dit :

« Ce cheval est une rune ? »

« Oui Severus, Ehwis peut être très pratique comme rune, vu que sa signification basique est un cheval. »

Il se dirigea vers elle et contre tout attente, il prit Kerridwen dans ses bras et la serra en lui murmurant :

« J'ai eu peur pour vous Kerridwen. »

Elle n'en revint pas, elle ne bougea pas, son cœur battait la chamade… Puis il se détacha et prit son bras dans sa main, il murmura « Lagu » pour nettoyer le sang qu'elle avait utilisé… Les autres professeurs ne firent aucunes remarques et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le château pour donner la fin de leur cours… Kerridwen regarda Severus la soigner, il utilisait les runes sans difficulté, mais vu la puissance qu'elle venait de dégager, cela était tout à fait normal…

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il tomba sur son regard clair, il y plongea, se sentant bien… Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue pour le remercier… Elle se détacha doucement de lui, il huma son parfum… Elle lui dit :

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir bousculé, mais je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessé. »

« Vous aviez senti ce qu'il se passait ? »

« Oui, mais j'attendais qu'il attaque. »

« Mais vous auriez pu vous faire blesser ! Et je ne supporterais pas que ça arrive à cause de moi ! »

Kerridwen passa sa main sur le visage de Severus, ce qui le calma instantanément. Elle la posa sur sa joue et elle lui murmura :

« Ma vie est comme cela Severus, vous n'y pouvez rien. Mais vous avez été héroïque, en osant me pousser, vous auriez pu vous blesser… Mais dites moi, vous en avez un peu profité quand même… »

Elle retira sa main et se détourna en riant, laissant Severus plantait là… Elle se tourna et lui sourit, il se mit à lui courir après en disant :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je pensais que vous sombriez dans la noirceur !! »

« C'est ce qu'il dise toujours !! »

Kerridwen sentait son cœur léger, Severus réagissait de la même manière qu'il y a quelques années lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles… Elle aimait ce côté humain… Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la Grande Porte et la plaqua contre celle-ci… Elle avait les joues rouges d'avoir courut et le regard malicieux… Severus sentait en lui, une envie de l'embrasser mais il se retint, il se persuada que ce n'était qu'une envie passagère. Il la regarda une dernière fois et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Vous auriez été mon élève, je ne vous aurais pas couru après pour m'excuser. »

Kerridwen frissonna à l'intonation de sa voix, elle était d'une douceur extrême, cette même douceur qu'il utilisait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Puis elle sentit une vague d'énergie la traverser, elle tomba dans les bras de Severus inconsciente… Il resta quelques minutes incrédule face à ce revirement de situation… Il remarqua que toutes les plaies de son bras c'était ré-ouverte et saignait abondamment… Il la souleva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie… Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure mais que se passait-il ?...


	7. Sauve la

Chapitre VII : « Sauve-la »

Severus traversa les couloirs en courant, laissant derrière lui une traînée de sang… Il croisa Nick Quasi Sans Tête, il s'arrêta et lui dit rapidement :

« Je vous en supplie, Nick prévenait le professeur MacGonagall que Kerridwen est blessée… Qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'elle peut pour faire nettoyer le couloir et qu'elle prévienne Monsieur le Directeur. »

Puis il repartit vers l'infirmerie, Nick voyant la gravité de la situation se dépêcha de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Severus ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte de l'infirmerie, se trouvant face à une Madame Pomfresh énervée puis sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait. D'un coup de baguette prépara le lit le plus proche, Severus avait les mains tachées de sang, mais peu lui importait… Il était en état de choc, il regardait Kerridwen, elle était blanche comme un linge… Madame Pomfresh lui enleva sa cape et commença à nettoyer ses plaies en appliquant un baume de couleur verdâtre… Il ne pouvait pas lâcher son regard du bras ensanglanté…

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur les autres professeurs, Remus avait une mine déconfite, il regarda Severus puis sa fille et défaillit, Hagrid le retint de justesse et le fit s'asseoir. Albus se dirigea vers Severus et lui dit :

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Nous discutions et elle s'est évanouie. Après j'ai remarqué que ses blessures s'étaient réouverte. Je l'ai amené directement ici ! »

« Severus il faut que tu nettoies le sang que tu as sur toi, Madame Pomfresh est une experte… Hagrid veuillez conduire Severus à la salle de bain des préfets. »

Hagrid poussa Severus gentiment, celui-ci ne rechigna pas… Plus vite il serait propre, plus vite il serait de retour proche de Kerridwen… Remus se leva, s'approcha d'Albus, il regarda sa fille et s'agenouilla à son chevet… Il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il murmura :

« Kerrid, ma chérie je t'en prie… Reviens moi ! »

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il parlait de cette manière, sauf Albus qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, il ajouta :

« Elle est déjà passée par ce genre d'épreuve, elle survivra une nouvelle fois Remus… »

Minerva s'approcha et ajouta :

« Albus, que voulez vous dire ? Elle a déjà vécu ceci ? »

« Oui Minerva, lorsqu'elle était jeune, avant son entrée à Poudlard… Remus l'avait retrouvé sans connaissance un matin, elle avait eu ce genre de stigmate, sauf que là ce sont ses blessures qui se sont réouvertes... »

Minerva comprenait mieux le désespoir de Remus… Elle lui demanda de se lever pour qu'il puisse prendre place à son chevet…Elle fit apparaître une chaise… Pendant ce temps, Hagrid attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets… Severus s'activait pour être propre, Albus avait prit l'initiative de lui amener des vêtements… Ils n'étaient pas du tout au goût de Severus car ils étaient blancs. Il les enfila et laissa ses vêtements souillés dans une corbeille prévue à cet effet. Il sortit, Hagrid le regarda intrigué puis l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Albus discutait avec Minerva dans un coin de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'activant au chevet de la jeune femme. Remus avait la tête entre les mains, essayant de se calmer, mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flot de larmes. Il avait tellement peur de perdre sa fille. Elle était sa raison de vivre, la seule à l'avoir aidé lorsqu'il était seul face au monde des hommes, ne laissant aucunes chances aux êtres comme lui. A cet instant la porte de l'infirmerie, Severus réapparut, Minerva lâcha un « oh » d'étonnement, voir le professeur de potions habillé de blanc était une occasion unique.

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers Severus, il se posta devant lui, une flamme mauvaise dans les yeux. Il éleva la voix doucement :

« Snape, je te prend pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ma fille ! De toute façon, depuis qu'elle te connaît, elle a toujours eu des problèmes !! »

« Lupin, je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi je suis responsable de ce qui lui arrive ! »

« Tu étais avec elle et personne n'a pu voir ce que tu lui as fait ! Tu aurais pu lui lancer un sort ! »

« Lupin, mais pour qui me prends tu ? Et je ne vois pas comment un cracmol de mon espèce pourrait faire du mal à une sorcière de son rang ! Tu as oublié ce détail à ce que je vois ! Et pourquoi je voudrais lui faire du mal alors qu'elle m'aide à maîtriser une magie qui me permettrait de faire ce que j'ai à faire !! De plus, elle m'aide également à retrouver mes souvenirs. Et je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit, Snape ! Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un simple mangemort et tu le resteras toute ta vie ! Ce n'est pas parce que ma fille t'apprécie, que je doive faire la même chose ! »

Albus, voyant que la crise n'était pas prête de se calmer, décida d'intervenir :

« Allons messieurs, vous êtes à l'infirmerie ! Et je pense que Miss Sirona-Ys n'aimerait pas voir ni entendre votre dispute ! »

Un silence pesant se fit sentir… Remus et Severus se toisaient mutuellement, se défiant du regard… Mais un cri déchirant les fit se retourner vers Mme Pomfresh qui reculait petit à petit, elle avait les yeux écarquillés, la main devant la bouche. Les deux ennemis se dirigèrent vers le lit où Kerridwen reposait, ils repoussèrent le paravent et découvrirent Kerridwen enveloppait par une énergie sombre. De son bras coulait un liquide noirâtre, elle émettait un souffle rauque, ses yeux étaient révulsés.

Remus recula, une terreur sans nom se lisant sur son visage, des larmes commencèrent à couler, il arriva à murmurer :

« Voici la récompense des Dieux pour tout ce que tu as fait ma fille… »

Severus sentit son cœur exploser à cette vue, il dit d'une voix qui ne permettait pas de répliquer :

« Sortez d'ici ! Tous ! »

Minerva prit par les épaules Mme Pomfresh, Hagrid souleva Remus qui se débattait et qui hurlait :

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS !! »

Severus se tourna, les yeux inondés de larmes et lui dit :

« TU PREFERES QUE JE LA LAISSE MOURIR !! »

Hagrid referma la porte, Albus jeta un sort sur la porte, se tourna vers le visage défait de Remus et dit :

« Il est le seul à comprendre sa magie, même s'il ne maîtrise pas encore totalement la sienne, il est le seul à pouvoir la sauver. »

Remus tomba à genoux, toucha la porte où il murmura :

« Sauve la ! Je t'en supplie… »

Kerridwen se leva doucement du lit, une énergie mauvaise volait autour d'elle. Ses habits se transformèrent, en peu de temps, elle se retrouva peu vêtue… Severus eut un choc, il l'avait déjà vu comme cela dans un de ses rêves et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Severus sentit quelque chose de lourd apparaître dans une des poches du pantalon, il tâta puis il y plongea sa main et découvrit le poignard de Kerridwen. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il devait faire vite. Il s'abaissa et traça la rune Eolh, le symbole de protection, puis il se posa dessus… Il sentit une puissance sous ces pieds, la rune venait de s'activer. Kerridwen le regarda les yeux d'une noirceur incomparable, elle lui dit :

« Que penses tu pouvoir faire contre moi, stupide cracmol ! »

« Kerridwen, vous ne pouvez pas me juger comme cela… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle était entrée dans son ultime protection. Elle l'avait prit à la gorge, il se débattait comme il pu, elle ajouta :

« Rad m'a simplement montré la faille de ta rune ! Tu crois que c'est simplement en gravant le nom de la rune que tu seras protégé ! Ta bêtise va te perdre ! »

Elle resserra son étreinte, mais à cet instant Severus sentit un vague puissante l'envahir, repoussant violemment Kerridwen de son espace de protection. Il flotta dans les airs, en ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua un être mi ange, mi humain, il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était… Mais il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres « Aide moi Severus ». Puis l'être disparu en lui, il se sentit instantanément puissant, même trop. Il se redressa et observa Kerridwen se relever doucement, la haine l'enveloppant de plus en plus. Elle le dévisagea et lui :

« Ma stupidité me perdra un jour ! »

Severus ne comprit pas le sens réel de cette phrase, puis il décida de se concentrer de nouveau sur ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais l'énergie qui était en lui fut plus rapide, une rune s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit, il cria vers Kerridwen :

« Toi Hoel, signe des forces de la Nature destructrices permettant la reconstruction, aide cet être que la noirceur détruit à revoir la lumière ! »

Le silence s'installa, puis Kerridwen se mit à rire, ce même rire froid que Severus avait entendu dans son rêve. Elle claqua des doigts et se trouva devant Severus le sourire mauvais, elle tendit le bras, mais son geste fut arrêté par une force extérieure… Elle était tombée dans le piège qu'il avait fomenté, elle s'était approchée pensant que la magie n'avait pas opéré. Mais il avait simplement décidé de créer une magie à retardement. Maintenant la rune Hoel faisait son office, elle engloba doucement Kerridwen qui essayait désespérément de sortir de la rune. Severus continua de la regarder, puis il remarqua qu'elle se débattait de moins en moins. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, un hurlement se fit entendre.

Remus se releva à l'entente de ce cri, Hagrid dû le retenir, il cria :

« Kerrid, ma chérie !! »

Albus posa sa main sur son épaule et ajouta :

« Severus est entrain de la sauver fait lui confiance ! Même s'il ne souvient pas de son amour pour elle, il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal ! L'amour ne connaît pas de frontière, Remus… »

Cette phrase le calma instantanément, il devait faire confiance à Severus. Il fallait qu'il essaye de se contrôler… Hagrid le lâcha et Remus attendit les yeux brillants. A l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, la rune convoquait par Severus faisait son office… Kerridwen était redevenue celle qu'il connaissait… Il sentit une force le quittait, il regarda celle qu'il l'avait aidé, il se concentra sur son visage qui lui était familier. Il remarqua qu'elle fusionna avec son ancienne élève. A cet instant tout lui parut clair, Kerridwen lui avait donné de sa force et il comprit la phrase que l'autre avait énoncé « Ma stupidité me perdra un jour ! » Elle avait réussi à dédoubler son pouvoir…

Lorsque la rune disparut Kerridwen tomba, Severus la rattrapa de justesse. Il prit place à terre, déplaça les mèches qui s'étalaient sur son visage. Il la trouvait belle, ses blessures s'étaient toutes refermées, il la berça un peu de peur de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, elle regarda Severus qui paraissait fatigué… Elle se releva doucement et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru faire de si tôt. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, qui ne pu la repousser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'embrassait, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la douceur des lèvres d'une femme qu'il la laissa faire, sans oser la prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle remarqua l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle lui dit en bafouillant :

« Je suis… suis désolée Severus ! Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? »

« Kerridwen, ce n'est pas grave ! Je dirais même que c'est du à ce qu'il s'est passé avant. »

Et il lui sourit, elle le remercia d'un regard. Puis il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Albus lui dit :

« Poussez vous Severus, je vais faire sauter le sort. »

Il retourna proche de Kerridwen, ils entendirent Albus énoncer une formule qui fit exploser la porte. Severus protégea de son bras le visage de son ancienne élève. Remus courut vers sa fille, elle se leva et sentit son père l'étreindre plus fort que jamais, elle réussit à murmurer :

« Papa, tu m'étouffes… »

« Plus jamais, tu m'entends Kerrid, plus jamais ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre !! »

Il desserra un peu son étreinte, elle se mit à caresser les cheveux de son père. Elle regarda Severus et lui murmura :

« Merci encore… »

Il lui fit un signe positif de la tête et Remus quitta sa fille pour le regarder. Ils se toisaient, puis il tendit sa main vers Severus qui la serra. Il ajouta :

« Severus, je ne te remercierais jamais assez de ce que tu as fait ! Tu as sauvé ma fille, j'ai une dette envers toi ! »

« Lupin, ce n'est pas la peine ! On peut dire que c'est elle qui m'a forcé à la sauver… »

Kerridwen avait le regard brûlant, elle ajouta :

« C'est pour cela justement que j'ai besoin de discuter avec vous ! »

« Rien ne me ferez plus plaisir, Miss ! »

« Severus, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kerridwen ! »

« Bien Miss Kerridwen. »

Elle se mit à rire puis prit le bras que Severus lui présenta. Remus regarda Albus interloqué, puis ajouta :

« Kerridwen, tu viens de subir deux épreuves coup sur coup et tu ne penses qu'à bavarder ? »

« Papa, je suis en pleine forme grâce à Severus ! Et je dois éclaircir ce qu'il s'est passé, il doit savoir ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Remus comprit ce que Kerridwen voulait dire… Elle devait lui parler de ce côté d'elle-même… Il lui fit donc un signe positif et le couple prit la cheminée pour se rendre dans les appartements de Severus. Albus regarda Remus inquiet et lui dit :

« Elle ne va pas le mettre au courant pour leur relation passée ? »

« Non… Simplement lui expliquer qui était la personne qui avait prit son corps en otage, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. »

Remus était inquiet pour sa fille et Albus pour la sécurité du collège. Ne serait il pas mieux de mettre au courant Severus sur son passé ? Non il ne le fallait pas sinon il pourrait en mourir et Kerridwen ne survivrait pas. Il devait s'en tenir à ce qui avait été décidé, la mémoire lui reviendrait d'elle-même.


	8. Révélations douloureuses

Chapitre VIII : Révélations douloureuses

Severus et Kerridwen arrivèrent dans les appartements du maître des Potions, il lui désigna le canapé et lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose, elle lui répondit :

« Un whisky pur feu me ferait le plus grand bien ! »

Severus fut étonné mais ne discuta pas, il amena deux verres et la bouteille, il versa puis tendit un verre à Kerridwen. Ils burent en silence, il remarqua qu'elle était entrée dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire, à cet instant Severus remarqua une chose qui le fit rougir, elle était encore habillée des vêtements très sexy, il ne pu s'empêcher de détailler le sublime corps de son ancienne élève. Lorsqu'il arriva au visage de celle-ci, elle le regardait les yeux brillants, il bafouilla :

« Je… Je suis… Dé… Désolé. »

Elle se mit à rire puis elle ajouta :

« Severus vous avez des yeux, donc c'est pour regarder ! De plus je n'avais pas fait attention que j'avais gardé ces vêtements… Enfin si on peut appeler cela des vêtements ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la chute de rein de sa collègue, son esprit se mit à se brouiller, il tomba à genoux. _Une femme nue sur son lit. Ses mains qui la caressaient. _Il ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante, des larmes d'énervements lui vinrent aux yeux, il frappa le sol de son poing. Il releva le regard et il remarqua le regard triste de Kerridwen, elle entra dans sa chambre pour en ressortir quelques minutes après s'être enveloppée d'une cape. Elle prit place sur le bras du fauteuil où il était assit, elle posa son front sur celui de Severus, pour lire ce qu'il venait de voir. Il respira le doux parfum qui se dégageait du corps de Kerridwen.

Elle se leva et prit place sur le canapé, elle venait de voir qu'il avait eu un flash d'une des nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lorsqu'elle était élève. Il commençait à se rappeler des choses de plus en plus précises, mais le problème n'était pas là. Elle lui demanda :

« Je viens de remarquer que cela vous fait mal lorsque vous vous souvenez de quelque chose… »

« Oui… Et c'est de pire en pire… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe… »

« Je vais vous expliquer… Enfin une partie, ce qui vous permettra peut être d'arriver à contrôler la vague de puissance qui déferle en vous lorsqu'un souvenir s'impose. »

Severus la regarda intrigué, elle n'était plus la gamine qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années en arrière. Elle avait un regard dur à cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'elle se battait intérieurement pour lui dire les bonnes choses. Elle murmura :

« Cela va être assez difficile à dire… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je devrais arriver à supporter ce que vous allez me dire… »

« Je n'en suis pas si sure mais cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre… Vous vous souvenez de ma dernière année, j'ai du partir précipitamment avant la remise des diplômes des ASPIC… »

« Oui je m'en souviens, j'étais encore convalescent lorsque je l'ai appris… »

« Le fait est, que je suis partie à cause de vous, Severus ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, lors de la bataille que nous avons livré dans la Grande Salle… Vous avez été tué ! »

Severus accusa le coup difficilement, son esprit n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information. Kerridwen respecta ce moment, elle se devait d'attendre. Après quelques minutes de silence, il arriva à articuler :

« Tué ? Mais comment cela est il possible ? »

« Vous avez reçu le sort impardonnable, nous ne savons pas qui vous l'a lancé… Mais lorsque les combats ont cessé, Albus ne voulait pas me laisser entrer dans la Grande Salle, il savait que je pouvais réagir violemment. »

« Je présume que c'était par rapport à notre… Amitié… »

« Oui… »

Kerridwen se mordit la joue, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler qu'ils étaient amants. Mais les différents flashs qu'il avait eu, allaient aider particulièrement à cette tache… Elle continua :

« Après moult cri, j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, mais la vue de votre corps a fait exploser en moi quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer... Les celtes l'appellent le cri de la mort… Albus fut catastrophé lorsqu'il m'entendit crier, il savait ce que cela signifiait… »

« … Ne me dite pas que vous avez… »

« J'ai appelé la mort… Lorsqu'elle a vu ma puissance, elle a consenti à vous faire revivre, sauf que votre mémoire allait être altérée et que je serais ma pire ennemie… »

« Elle vous a donc donné deux personnalités ? »

« On peut dire cela oui… Sauf que mon deuxième moi est une identité à part et que je ne la contrôle pas… Après avoir discuté avec la mort, Albus m'a demandé de quitter le collège et de commencer mon apprentissage, car je venais d'enclencher le processus. »

Severus se mit à réfléchir intensément, il fit quelque chose dont il ne se croyait pas capable, il força son cerveau à se souvenir… Un vent faible se fit sentir, Kerridwen ne fut pas rassurée. Elle se leva mais fut repoussée dans le fauteuil, incapable de bouger, elle cria :

« Severus ne faites pas ça !! »

Il plissa le front dans un extrême moment de concentration… Il retourna le jour de l'attaque, il retrouva quelques brides de souvenir, il vit Kerridwen le ramener à la vie… Il vit également autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas à identifier… Il poussa son énergie encore plus loin, il se vit entrain d'embrasser une femme dans les couloirs du collège mais son visage restait effacé… Il ne remarqua pas que Kerridwen utilisait difficilement son pouvoir sur lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache…

Lorsque Severus sentit son pouvoir devenir plus faible, il s'écroula sur le sol. Kerridwen pu enfin bouger, elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras comme il le fit plus tôt dans la journée. Elle tapota doucement ses joues, il ouvrit les yeux et vit les yeux rougis de sa collègue, il s'assit, il voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle lui administra une baffe monumentale, elle s'écria :

« Vous voulez mourir ou quoi !!! J'ai sacrifié une partie de moi-même pour vous permettre de vivre !!! »

« Kerridwen, je… »

« Taisez vous Severus !! L'énergie que vous venez d'utiliser vous l'avez puisé en moi-même !! Mon esprit n'a pas totalement quitté votre corps !! »

Elle venait de lui mentir effrontément mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle venait de contrer ses souvenirs… Elle venait de découvrir une partie de la magie de Severus et il avait réussi à la contrer sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose… Elle avait du utiliser la magie des grands mages celtes, cette magie Severus ne la connaissait pas, il ne pouvait donc la contrer…

Severus se massa la joue, elle lui avait fait mal, il ne se laissait pas faire par les femmes mais elle avait un pouvoir très puissant… Il la regarda, il eut un accès de désir pour elle, il se leva elle fit de même, sous tout attente, il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kerridwen fut sous le choc, mais au lieu de le repousser, elle répondit à son baiser. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Severus la serra encore plus dans ses bras. Le baiser dura un temps infini mais trop court pour Kerridwen. Lorsqu'il arrêta leur baiser, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il ajouta :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… »

« Ne soyez pas désolé. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en manque d'amour tous les deux. »

Elle avait dit ça la gorge serrée ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus, il lui leva le menton et remarqua son visage inondé de larmes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état. Kerridwen avait tous ses souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément, s'en était trop pour elle. Elle devait lui dire, elle ajouta d'une voix étranglée :

« J'aimerais tellement te dire toutes ces choses qui me reviennent en mémoire… »

Elle l'avait tutoyé, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais il ne dit rien à cela. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse et cela le mit devant l'évidence. Il la repoussa et la regarda intensément, elle était surprise par cette réaction. Il essaya de lire en elle, c'était le seul pouvoir qu'il avait gardé, mais une barrière infranchissable se dressait devant lui. Il murmura :

« C'est impossible ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se dégagea des bras de Severus, lui rendit la cape qui la recouvrait et disparut dans la cheminée. Elle l'avait mis sur la voie, elle ne pouvait faire plus. Elle se devait de lui dire d'une certaine manière, ce baiser l'avait fait se décider. Elle était à présent dans sa chambre, elle s'habilla plus décemment puis entreprit de se changer les idées. Elle se dirigea vers le lac, elle se mit à pleurer comme une enfant. Un vent glacial se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse rien fait, elle se mit à hurler, son bras la brûlait intensément, son énergie se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle.

Deux personnes observaient cette triste vision, Albus et Remus, se tenaient à une fenêtre du deuxième étage, Remus pleurait, il ne supportait pas de voir sa fille comme cela. Albus prit la parole :

« Elle se devait de lui annoncer sa double condition, Remus. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Il a du se passer autre chose… Je ne la reconnais plus en ce moment. Son énergie est différente comme si elle était en pleine mutation. Je la ressens de plus en plus, elle sombre Albus ! »

Albus regarda Remus de son regard perçant. Il voyait très bien qu'il ne mentait pas, il ajouta :

« Tu le ressens par rapport à ta condition ? »

« Oui, son énergie devient terrible ! Tout à l'heure, sûrement lorsqu'elle était avec Severus, j'ai ressenti qu'elle se battait contre lui, mais ce n'était pas son énergie habituelle. Comme si elle avait fait appel à une très vieille magie qui demande une puissance externe ! C'est pour cela que maintenant elle est dans cet état… Elle doit se confesser face aux Dieux Celtes… »

« Remus, heureusement que tu connais la culture celte aussi bien que ta fille, sinon nous serions complètement perdus. »

« Cela ne suffira pas malheureusement… »

Puis le silence se fit, ils observèrent Kerridwen. Celle-ci fit apparaître son poignard puis énonça une formule en runes anciennes. Elle se scarifia le bras gauche et laissa couler le sang sur elle-même, elle devait se purifier pour avoir dérangé les Dieux. Ses larmes se mélangèrent à son sang. Elle pleurait son amour perdu, elle ne voulait pas que Severus tombe amoureux d'elle sans se rappeler. Elle avait besoin de continuer son histoire à l'endroit où elle avait été arrêtée quelques années plus tôt. Une haine incommensurable jaillit d'elle-même, elle se retrouva fasse à elle-même.

Albus et Remus furent de suite sur le qui vive… Albus envoya son patronus prévenir les autres professeurs puis ils se dirigèrent vers Kerridwen. Severus était complètement abattu, toute cette histoire voulait dire qu'il était sorti avec Kerridwen lorsqu'elle était élève… Ses souvenirs se fermaient à lui, elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle l'avait simplement tutoyé et cela lui avait permis de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille… A cet instant, un patronus en forme de phénix apparut devant lui, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, il le suivit en laissant ses pensées dans son appartement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qui donnait au dehors, il crut qu'il allait se sentir mal. Il remarqua le lac entrain de bouillonner et des éclats de lumière s'entrechoquaient juste au dessus, il courut le plus vite possible, les autres professeurs étaient déjà là, lorsqu'il regarda Remus, il comprit de suite que Kerridwen se trouvait dans les airs. Il se tourna vers Albus et lui demanda :

« Que c'est il passé ? »

« C'est à vous de nous le dire Severus… Tout en sachant qu'elle a craqué n'est ce pas ? »

Severus baissa le regard mais ne dit rien, ce qui confirma les craintes du directeur, mais il ne dit rien, elle avait choisi de se révéler car c'était trop dur pour elle. Severus n'y tenant plus se concentra, les runes dansaient dans son esprit, il construisit un sortilège runique informulé et la lança vers Kerridwen. Celle-ci et son double furent touchées en même temps, si bien que la violence du sort combinée à son énergie la fit tomber vers le lac, inconsciente. Severus commença à construire une nouvelle formule, mais Remus et Albus lancèrent le même sort au même moment. Sa chute fut arrêtée et elle se retrouva sur la berge du lac en quelques secondes.

Remus tapota les joues de sa fille, qui commença à se réveiller. Severus se tenait en arrière, il attendait, des images lui revenaient en mémoire par vagues violentes. Même si ce n'était pas réellement dans un ordre précis, mais il revoyait certains moments innocents… Son regard se posa enfin sur elle, il remarqua une lueur dans son regard, elle avait compris et elle s'en voulait, elle murmura :

« Laissez nous ! »

Remus se leva, regarda Severus puis sa fille et se dirigea vers le collège, les autres les imitèrent, les laissant seuls… Elle se leva difficilement puis elle lui dit d'une voix blanche :

« Il est temps pour toi de savoir Severus… »


	9. Quand les souvenirs réapparaissent

**Les « -----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)----- » et « ¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤ » représentent les souvenirs de Severus.**  


* * *

Chapitre IX : Quand les souvenirs réapparaissent

Severus regardait intensément Kerridwen, avait il réellement envie de savoir ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Elle se leva difficilement, puis se dirigea en titubant vers celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Il fit, inconsciemment, un pas en arrière. Elle le regarda et dit :

« Tu as peur de voir la vérité en face, n'est ce pas ? »

« On peut dire que oui… Je n'ai pas fini mon apprentissage des runes et me voilà confronté à mon plus grand regret à des souvenirs qui s'acharnent à me pourrir la vie depuis quelques temps. »

Kerridwen le regarda, une perle coula sur sa joue… Elle ajouta en pleurs :

« A te pourrir la vie… Même si ce sont nos souvenirs Severus !!! Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai assez de souffrir ? J'ai vécu l'enfer sans toi ! »

« Mais c'est impossible… Tu étais une élève ! De plus, Lupin était présent, il ne m'aurait pas laissé t'approcher ! »

« Mon père s'est plié à ma décision ! Et sache que lorsque j'étais ton élève, tu n'as rien fait pour me plaire, bien au contraire !! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme cela ! »

« Severus je m'énerve pour une raison, c'est que tu n'arrives pas à te mettre dans la tête que les souvenirs qui réapparaissent petit à petit, me mettent en scène en tant que femme et non une élève ! Mais bon sang réveille toi ! J'ai sacrifié une partie de moi-même pour te sauver ! »

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? »

Kerridwen était en pleurs, ça lui faisait mal au cœur qu'il réagisse de cette manière devant l'évidence même. Severus se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux face aux divers souvenirs qu'ils lui revenaient. Même si il n'y avait pas encore de souvenirs directs de sa relation avec Kerridwen, elle était entrain de lui confirmer ses peurs. Ils avaient eu une liaison alors qu'elle était élève… Il la regarda intensément, elle lui répondit avec toujours cette tension :

« Parce que je t'aimais bougre d'idiot ! Et je t'aime toujours ! »

Cette phrase lui montra la réalité de l'instant, elle l'aimait encore, elle avait du se laisser submerger par toutes ces émotions sans broncher. Mais maintenant, son double ne l'acceptait plus. Elle ajouta :

« Comprends tu pourquoi j'ai réagi de manière violente en te voyant vivant quand je suis arrivée ? Mon père n'a pas eu le droit de me dire que tu étais en vie ! J'ai eu le cœur brisé pendant toutes mes années d'apprentissages, alors tu pourrais être compréhensif ! »

« Et si je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir ! Si j'avais envie de continuer ma vie comme elle l'est à présent ! »

Kerridwen sentit un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur, un voile passa devant ses yeux, Severus ressentit une vague de froid… Il attendit dans le silence, tout était étonnamment calme… Il observa son ancienne élève, elle était comme figée, il voulut l'approcher, il tendit le bras et ressentit que le froid venait d'elle. Le voile disparut peu à peu, lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Severus recula, terrorisé par celle qu'il voyait. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux de jais et les habits du désir, Kerridwen lui dit :

« Merci Severus, grâce à toi, j'ai enfin réussi à casser les dernières barrières qui m'empêchaient de réellement vivre ! »

Severus n'arriva pas à articuler un seul mot, si bien que lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras gauche, il ne bougea pas. Il sentit son énergie s'insinuer dans ses veines, elle fit apparaître la marque des Ténèbres puis appuya sur son bras si bien qu'il se mit à hurler. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, il tomba évanoui, elle le lâcha lorsqu'elle entendit des cris derrière elle, elle se tourna et vit les professeurs de Poudlard se diriger vers elle. Remus fut le premier à s'arrêter, il stoppa les autres en leur disant :

« Il est trop tard ! »

Elle le regarda, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres. Le vent se mit à souffler, si bien qu'Albus dû créer une barrière de protection, Kerridwen cria « Rad » et disparut. Remus cria :

« KERRID MA CHERIE ! »

Hagrid le retint lorsque ses jambes refusèrent encore de le porter. Albus attendit quelques instants puis se dirigea vers Severus. Il remarqua de suite la marque d'un noir de jais. Il lança un sort de mobilicorpus et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il commença à s'en vouloir d'avoir fait revenir Kerridwen au château, depuis ce jour là, Severus avait changé et elle aussi. Remus s'appuya sur le bras de Hagrid et sentant les pensées du directeur lui dit :

« Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, professeur Dumbledore… »

« Maintenant je le pense Remus. Mais si, comme je le pense, Kerridwen est partie rejoindre Tom, nous devons craindre le pire ! »

« Elle ne ferait jamais cela ! »

« La marque des Ténèbres n'est pas apparue seule sur le bras de Severus, depuis qu'il est sans ses pouvoirs, elle ne se révéler plus ! Elle l'a fait apparaître pour localiser Tom... Son deuxième côté a prit le dessus… Il faudra attendre le réveil de Severus pour en être totalement sur ! »

Remus ne savait plus quoi penser… Sa fille, partisane de Voldemort, il ne pouvait y croire. Il ajouta :

« Je vais veiller Snape… Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ! »

« Bien… Mais sache que s'il se réveille tu devras venir me chercher de suite ! »

« Oui, monsieur le Directeur ! »

Madame Pomfresh ne fut pas enchantée de savoir que Remus veillait Severus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendus, notamment lorsque Kerridwen avait décidé de faire sa vie avec Severus. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de l'ausculter, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal, Remus se mit à le veiller… Il était passé minuit lorsque Severus se mit à gémir, Remus leva les yeux du livre qu'il était entrain de lire, il l'observa, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il était soit entrain de rêver soit un souvenir revenait à sa mémoire. Effectivement Severus était entrain de se souvenir…

-----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)-----

Severus faisait sa ronde, malheureusement pour lui il tomba sur l'élève qu'il ne voulait pas voir… Non pas parce qu'elle était insignifiante en cours, loin de là, mais parce que sa ronde finissait toujours par une joute verbale, particulièrement violente. Il salua Lupin et sa fille, et continua son chemin, peut être qu'il réussirait, cette fois ci, à éviter une dispute. Il tourna l'angle du couloir et soupira de soulagement… Mal lui en prit, il avait fait à peine trois enjambées, qu'il entendit des pas courir derrière lui. Il ne se tourna pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

« Professeur Snape, j'ai à vous parler ! »

Il soupira, prit son air le plus dédaigneux et se tourna :

« Que puis je pour vous Miss Sirona-Ys ? »

« Finir la conversation que nous avions commencé hier ! »

« Elle était finie me concernant ! »

« Et bien pas pour moi ! »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ils jetaient des éclairs, Severus savait qu'il allait devoir répliquer, mais dans un sens il appréciait se disputer avec elle. Il la détailla et la trouva plus belle chaque jour. Elle ajouta férocement :

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous en prendre à monsieur Maxell !! C'est un gentil garçon mais il a peur de vous ! »

« Tant mieux pour moi, je n'ai pas env… »

« Taisez vous ! Je suis Préfète en Chef et je commence à en avoir marre de voir votre favoritisme pour vos chers Serpentards !! Des bons à rien oui ! »

« Je ne vous permets pas de me juger Miss ! »

« Et bien moi je me le permets !! J'en ai marre de devoir me taire, vous savez ce que c'est d'être toujours en dehors des discussions parce que « je ne suis pas comme les autres » ! Vous ne savez pas ce que je vis à longueur de journée ! Je n'ai aucunes amies et je vous… »

Elle ne trouva pas ses mots, elle baissa son regard, des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues… Severus se demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle lui avait parlé un peu d'elle même… Il lui leva le menton et la regarda, elle lui repoussa la main violemment, de la haine se lisant sur chaque trait de son visage, elle ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire celui qui s'intéresse aux problèmes d'une élève ! »

Elle se retourna et voulut se sauver en courant, Severus eut un réflexe, il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit tourner sur elle-même, elle cria :

« Lâchez moi !! »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant !! »

Elle arriva à se détacher de l'étreinte du Maître des Potions, elle avait les yeux rougis par ses pleurs. Il la regarda, elle fit de même, le silence s'installa entre eux. Severus lui fit un signe de tête et se détourna la laissant seule dans le couloir. Elle ne réagit pas de suite, Severus était vraiment soucieux car elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, solitaire non par choix… Elle était intelligente, passionnée et elle possédait un pouvoir qui changerait la face du monde.

Des bruits de pas précipités le firent sortir de sa méditation, il se tourna et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Kerridwen se jeta dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'arriva pas à la repousser, il la serra dans ses bras, comme si elle avait attendu cet instant depuis une éternité. Leur baiser était passionné, elle y mettait tout son amour, toute sa vie, Severus le ressentait de cette manière. A chaque instant, il sentit le goût du sel, elle pleurait. Il arrêta doucement leur échange, la posa à terre, elle se blottit dans ses bras, il ne pu s'empêcher de la bercer doucement. Il respecta son silence, elle devait parler la première, expliquer son geste. Il entendit simplement un murmure :

« Je vous aime professeur Snape… »

Elle resserra ses mains sur la cape de Severus et elle se mit à pleurer, il la repoussa un peu, leva son menton et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kerridwen, dans un doux échange d'amour…

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

« KERRIDWEN ! »

Severus venait de s'éveiller en sursaut en hurlant le nom de celle qu'il aimait. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, Remus s'était levé, n'osant pas bouger. Severus essaya de se lever et tomba sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie, il se tenait la tête, la douleur était insupportable. Tout ce bruit réveilla Madame Pomfresh, elle se dirigea vers Severus, Remus l'arrêta, il lui dit :

« Laissez le, il est entrain de se souvenir ! Il ne faut pas interagir dans le cycle de rappel ! Allez chercher Albus, je vais le surveiller ! »

Elle acquiesça et partit en courant. Remus observa Severus, il eut pitié de lui, la souffrance qu'il éprouvait lui fit penser à ses transformations. Il était recroquevillé, le souffle court, des images lui venaient s'en cesse, par vagues violentes, plus ou moins longues…

-----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)-----

« Kerridwen, laisse moi me relever si quelqu'un nous trouvait dans cette position, on pourrait avoir des problèmes ! »

« Alors ce n'est que partie remise, Severus ! »

Elle lui avait dit cette phrase de manière mutine, mais au lieu de le laisser se lever, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa, ses barrières lâchèrent et il lui rendit son baiser avec plus de fougue. Ils entendirent des pas, elle se releva à la hâte, Severus fit de même et de concert décidèrent de faire comme si ils faisaient leur ronde ensemble. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Remus. Il les regarda suspicieusement, puis dit :

« Kerridwen, je te cherchais, j'ai besoin de te parler ! »

Elle acquiesça, déçue de ne pouvoir embrasser Severus, elle suivit son père, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une pure folie que de sortir avec une élève. Mais il était réellement amoureux. Il entendit des pas venir rapidement vers lui, ils les auraient reconnu entre mille, il se retourna et attrapa au vol Kerridwen, elle l'embrassa et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime Severus ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire ! »

« Je t'aime également Kerridwen. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, il la lâcha, ils se dirent bonne nuit, puis elle repartit en courant dans la direction opposée.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Severus était à présent assis contre le lit, les yeux dans le vague, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, il respirait difficilement. Remus le regarda, il souffrait intérieurement. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Albus Dumbledore, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il regarda Remus, celui-ci tourna son visage vers Severus. Son regard s'assombrit, Severus venait de subir une étape très difficile, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il murmura à Remus :

« Il y a une attaque dans un village moldu… »

« Des mangemorts je présume ? »

« Non… Une jeune femme aux cheveux et yeux noirs, très peu vêtue, elle était accompagnée d'un homme aux yeux rouges. »

Remus ne pu retenir ses larmes, il ajouta dans un sanglot :

« Ma fille avec notre pire ennemi ! Je n'ose y croire ! »

« Lorsqu'on m'a mit au courant, je me suis déplacé directement là bas… Et c'était bien sa magie qui flottait dans l'air. Je suis désolé Remus… »

Un murmure se fit entendre, Severus se leva difficilement et regarda Albus :

« C'est de votre faute si elle est devenue un monstre ! Vous n'auriez jamais du la faire revenir ici ! Elle n'aurait pas souffert et son mauvais coté ne serait jamais réapparu ! »

« Severus imagine si elle était venue combattre Voldemort et si elle t'apercevait ? Qu'elle aurait été sa réaction d'après toi ? »

Remus prit la parole, les larmes souillaient à présent son visage :

« Ce n'est la faute de personne ! C'était écrit, c'est sa destinée, même si cela me fait mal de le dire ! Je l'ai élevé comme ma fille, je l'aime tellement, maintenant je l'ai perdu, je vais devoir me battre contre elle ! Et s'il le faut je la tuerais de mes propres mains pour la libérer de son mal ! »

« Ne dis pas cela Remus. »

« Albus, elle me l'a fait promettre il y a déjà dix ans et s'il le faut je tiendrais ma promesse. A moins qu'on trouve autre chose pour la faire revenir dans son état normal ! »

Albus réfléchissait, un silence régnait dans la pièce, Severus se dirigea vers la sortie, Remus lui demanda :

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je pars la retrouver ! »

« Mais tu es fou, elle va te tuer comme ceux qu'elle a tué ce soir ! »

« Elle n'osera pas me toucher ! Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, j'utiliserais les mêmes armes qu'elle ! Je l'aime plus que ma vie, je la sauverais même si je dois mourir ! »

Albus qui avait écouté cette conversation, ajouta :

« Severus tu as carte blanche, mais surtout fait bien attention à toi ! »

« Monsieur le directeur, je sens les runes vivre en moi ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle avait pensé à une possibilité de la sauver ! J'utiliserais sa magie, elle a fait de moi _Le Réceptacle_ ! »

Remus ne pu s'empêcher une exclamation de voix :

« Oh mon dieu ! Si tu es vraiment _Le Réceptacle_, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose ! On ne doit pas désigner son réceptacle que lorsqu'on est… »

« … proche de la mort ! Oui, elle a décidé de se sacrifier pour détruire Voldemort. Elle a réussi à le faire renaître… Mais Potter ne sera jamais prêt si cela tourne du mauvais côté… »

Albus commença à faire les cents pas, il réfléchissait tout haut :

« Elle a vraiment pensé à tout… Mais c'est risqué, elle maîtrise les différentes magies runiques mais si elle avait omis quelque chose… Vu qu'elle a fait appel au cri de la mort, elle l'a connaît personnellement et surtout elle connaît son univers… Si elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son énergie… »

« Monsieur le directeur, elle contrôle parfaitement sa magie, vous pouvez me croire ! Maintenant il ne lui manque plus que celui de son réceptacle! Et elle a du le sentir, mon énergie a explosé lorsque je me suis souvenu ! »

Albus regarda Severus, dans ses yeux brûlaient un feu terrible, il ajouta :

« Alors pourquoi avoir tué tous ces moldus ? »

Severus réfléchit un instant et ajouta :

« Je le saurais quand elle me le dira… Mais pour moi ils ne sont pas morts… »

« Je vous fait donc confiance Severus mais faites très attention, si elle n'est pas consciente elle peut être très dangereuse ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! Je la vaincrais et je ramènerais la femme que j'aime ! »

Remus et Albus se regardèrent étonnés de la véhémence avec laquelle Severus avait dit cette phrase mais ils ne dirent rien, il avait la magie de Kerridwen qui coulait dans ses veines, il la sentait bouillir. Il fit un signe de tête vers les deux hommes et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea non pas vers ses appartements mais vers ceux de Kerridwen, il se dit à lui-même :

« J'ai besoin de réussir à me concentrer, elle ne sera pas là pour m'aider, mais elle vit dans mon cœur ! Je sais qu'elle sera fière de moi ! »

Quelqu'un qui l'appela le fit sortir de sa réflexion, il se tourna et vit Remus le rejoindre, il était essoufflé mais vu son état physique cela était normal. La pleine lune venait de passer, il ne s'était pas encore remis puis il l'avait veillé pendant la nuit. Severus entendit l'horloge du collège sonner quatre heures du matin. Remus prit la main de Severus et lui serra en disant :

« Je suis désolé de te demander encore ça Severus, mais je t'en prie sauve là encore une fois ! »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues fatiguées, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre :

« Je te le promets Remus ! J'aime ta fille plus que tout ! On a perdu tellement de temps que je dois la retrouver et la sauver ! »

Il se détourna et partit à grandes enjambées, Remus le regarda tourner l'angle du couloir. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés mais pour sa fille il avait fait l'impasse sur le passé, elle en parlait comme si il était un dieu pour elle. Il n'avait compris cela qu'après les explications de sa fille, il l'avait accepté telle qu'elle était, vice et versa. Sa fille avait été heureuse et c'est ce qu'il comptait à ses yeux. A cet instant présent, il l'avait perdu et il espérait que l'amour que Severus lui portait, allait les sauver.

Non loin de là, sur une colline surplombant le collège, une femme d'une beauté infernale regardait les premières éclaircies de l'aube, son compagnon se mit à rire, ce rire froid qui la fit frémir d'impatience, elle murmura :

« Un jour ce monde sera à nous… »


	10. Impure

Chapitre X : Impure

« Tom… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !! »

Kerridwen se leva du canapé sur lequel elle s'était allongée, elle s'approcha du Lord noir, une flamme mauvaise dans les yeux. Elle lui murmura sur un ton catégorique :

« Je t'appelle comme je veux ! Et je ne suis pas comme tes larbins, c'est toi qui me dois le respect sinon tu risques de redevenir un être qui essaye de survivre ! »

Elle se mit à rire, Voldemort se leva et passa ses mains autour des hanches de la jeune femme, il la regarda intensément puis l'embrassa sauvagement, elle répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Il la souleva, elle passa ses jambes autour du corps du Lord. Il la posa sur la table qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, leur baiser s'arrêta. Une mauvaise flamme dansait dans leurs yeux, elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son compagnon et lui murmura :

« J'ai envie de toi ! Fais moi l'amour tout de suite sur cette table !! »

Voldemort ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il arracha les vêtements de sa compagne, l'embrassa avec violence, pendant leur échange, elle arracha également les vêtements de son amant. Il lui fit l'amour avec violence, il se délectait de la faire hurler de plaisir, elle s'accrocha à lui, lui griffa le dos et enfonça ses ongles profondément dans la peau de son amant… Son regard passa du noir au bleu insipide… Une larme coula avant que son regard ne se trouble dans un dernier cri de jouissance… Leur échange n'avait duré que quelques minutes…

Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais beaucoup plus tendrement, puis il entreprit de se rhabiller. Elle se leva également mais resta nue, elle s'approcha de son amant et lui dit :

« Depuis quand es tu si tendre, Tom ? »

Il la regarda de haut en bas, puis remonta, il tomba sur un regard d'onyx. Il lui sourit et répondit :

« Je n'aime pas être spécialement violent avec les femmes qui partagent mon lit ! Surtout que toi tu sors du lot ! »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui, il ajouta :

« Et je dis ça sincèrement… »

« Si tu osais me mentir, je te tuerais de mes propres mains… Sauf qu'il y a une règle à laquelle tu ne devras aucunement déroger : Severus Snape est à moi et à moi seule !! Dans tous les sens du terme, donc tes groupies n'ont pas intérêt de le toucher sinon je mords !! »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Kerridwen, Tom se mit à rire froidement puis ajouta :

« Je présume qu'il sera mon ennemi sur ce terrain là… »

Il joignit le geste à la parole en l'embrassant sauvagement, puis tendrement. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix sensuelle :

« Tu as compris mon cher Tom… Maintenant j'ai envie de prendre une douche mais je n'ai personne pour me frotter le dos… »

Elle se détacha du Lord qui réfléchissait à cette dernière phrase, la matinée ne faisait que commencer… A quelques kilomètres de là, à Poudlard, un hurlement se fit entendre dans tout le château… Albus qui discutait avec Minerva se rendit le plus vite possible à l'endroit où le hurlement s'était fait entendre… Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'études des runes, il retrouva Severus recroquevillé, tenant son bras gauche contre sa poitrine.

Il s'approcha et dit :

« Severus, qu'as-tu ? »

Il attendit car il entendait que Severus respirait difficilement, il murmura :

« Elle se bat contre elle-même… Mais… »

Sa voix s'étrangla… Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, il releva le visage et regarda son directeur droit dans les yeux, il ajouta :

« Je le tuerais de mes propres mains !! »

« Severus que s'est il passé ? »

Il hurla plus qu'il ne parla :

« Il lui a fait l'amour !! Voldemort a fait l'amour à la femme que j'aime le plus au monde !! ça me dégoûte !! »

« Severus calme toi ! Tu sais très bien que ce côté-là n'est pas celui que tu aimes !! »

« Oui mais c'est quand même son corps, sa peau, ses lèvres ! »

Albus ne su quoi répondre face à cet homme qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il s'agenouilla, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Montre moi ta marque ! »

Severus déplia son bras, le tendit face à Albus… La marque était noire, elle se mouvait doucement, il remarqua cependant quelque chose d'inhabituel, il s'exclama :

« Elle a inscrit des runes sur ta marque Severus ! Tu es donc relié à elle et tu peux sûrement la localiser ! »

« Je ne suis pas prêt… Il faut que j'arrive à arrêter la liaison sinon je vais devenir fou !! La voir dans les bras de ce… »

« Tu dois te contrôler ! N'oublie pas que tu es quand même censé être l'espion de Tom, il va falloir que tu te considères comme tel ! Tu dois la retrouver et regagner sa confiance ! Tu devras dire à Tom que tu as des pouvoirs limités, il te posera sûrement des questions sur ce qu'il se passe ici, sur Harry… Le mauvais côté de Kerridwen ne doit pas se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle a fait ici… »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Elle compte sur toi ! Et n'oublie pas son mauvais côté ne demande que de la puissance, si elle a réussi à refaire revenir Tom, c'est qu'il y a une raison… »

« Mais pourquoi ma marque ne disparaît pas ! Et les mangemorts n'ont pas encore bougés pour montrer le retour de leur maître ? »

« Je pense qu'elle doit attendre le bon moment. Et surtout elle attend ta réaction ! Pour ce qui est des mangemorts, ils ne doivent pas être au courant du retour de leur maître… »

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser… Il devait se décider rapidement, elle prenait de grands risques en étant avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Quelqu'un frappa trois coups à la porte, Albus regarda Severus d'un air interrogatif, celui-ci haussa les épaules et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Le directeur se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et tomba sur Harry. Il prit la parole :

« Excusez moi professeur Dumbledore, mais je cherche le professeur Sirona-Ys. »

« Harry tu tombes bien, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Il laissa le gryffondor entrer puis referma la porte. Harry toisa le professeur Snape, celui-ci eut bon d'ajouter :

« Vous êtes mal poli Potter ! Lorsqu'on voit un professeur on le salue ! »

« Bonjour professeur… »

Un silence pesant se faisait sentir, l'un savourait sa victoire, l'autre fulminait de rage intérieurement. Albus ajouta sur un ton courroucé :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas mais nous devons dire la vérité à Harry, Severus ! »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il voulut se lever mais son bras fut transpercé par une douleur intenable, il hurla et s'écroula. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes violents, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Harry recula sous l'effet de la peur… Albus essaya de s'approcher de Severus mais une barrière invisible l'empêcha d'avancer. Il ne pouvait croire que Kerridwen agirait de la sorte avec lui. Au bout de quelques secondes insoutenables, les spasmes s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord. Severus était évanoui, Albus demanda à Harry d'aller quérir l'infirmière.

Au même instant, dans un manoir perdu dans les montagnes, Kerridwen détruisait tout sur son passage, une fureur particulière tournait autour d'elle. Les murs tremblaient, elle fit exploser une porte en chêne massif. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais paraissaient plus longs qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle se retrouva face au Lord Noir, il était tranquillement assis sur son trône. Il la regarda étonné, elle s'approcha pour se poster devant lui, elle hurla de fureur :

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? »

« Oser quoi ? »

« T'attaquer à Severus !! Tu pensais que je ne le sentirais pas ? Et bien tu te trompes ! Tu vas le regretter ! »

Son énergie se développa à une vitesse folle, une lueur de peur apparut dans les yeux de Tom. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que soit, il se mit à léviter, elle le regarda les yeux emplis de haine et lança en criant :

« THORN !! »

Elle avait imaginé un doloris particulièrement violent, le Lord Noir se tordait de douleur, il hurlait à ne plus pouvoir s'entendre… Il réussit à articuler une supplique, le sort s'annula de lui-même. Elle le regarda, du dégoût se lisait dans son regard, il se releva tant bien que mal. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui releva le menton pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, elle ajouta d'un ton dédaigneux :

« Voilà ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui se mette en travers de mon chemin ! Je t'ai pourtant fait comprendre que personne ne devait toucher à Severus ! Je serais la seule à le détruire ! Mais tu m'as tellement mis hors de moi qu'il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner Tom… Que réponds tu à cela ? »

« Oui Maître Kerridwen… »

« Très bien, je pense que tu as retenu la leçon pour cette fois. »

Elle le poussa vers le trône où il tomba mollement, elle murmura « Ken » ce qui eut pour effet de remettre sur pied Tom. Il se sentit revigoré, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et murmura :

« Maintenant tu dois te faire pardonner et j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour… J'ai même presque envie que ce soit une torture… »

« Je pense qu'après le sort que tu m'as envoyé, je risque de passer pour un minable ! »

« Mais tu l'es mon cher… Et tu es le seul que j'ai sous la main en ce moment pour assouvir mes pulsions… »

Tom encaissa la réplique de sa compagne, difficilement, mais après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir, il préférait se taire. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis attendit… Tom prit le relais, commençant à lui manger le cou, il la caressait tendrement… Elle ouvrit les yeux, repoussa Tom, se leva, une aura sombre l'engloba et elle dit :

« Tu es à moi pour toujours, Severus… Tu ne pourras jamais plus te passer de moi ! »

Elle se mit à rire d'un rire démentiel, elle regarda le Lord Noir et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle lui murmura :

« Pour le tendre on verra plus tard !! J'ai envie que tu lui montres de quoi tu es capable pour qu'il vienne le plus vite possible !! »

Tom ne se fit pas prier, ils firent l'amour, d'une manière plus que bestiale… A l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh n'arrivait pas à arrêter les gestes de Severus. Il était en liaison directe avec Kerridwen, ressentant ses moindres plaisirs et lui lançant des pensées plus que déraisonnables. Albus arriva à l'infirmerie demandant à l'infirmière de le laisser se débattre avec son démon… Severus se réveilla en hurlant, pleurant de rage, ses yeux emplis de haine.

Remus qui arriva à cet instant, eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la fureur de son ancien ennemi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il interrogea du regard Albus, celui-ci lui fit un signe d'attendre. Severus commença à s'habiller, il fulminait cela se voyait dans ses gestes. Remus parla le premier :

« Severus que se passe t'il ? »

« Rien ! »

« Ne ment pas tout le monde ici à remarquer que ça n'allait pas, est ce en rapport avec Kerridwen ? »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir Lupin ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ta fille est une traînée !! Voldemort prend possession de son corps quand elle a des pulsions ! Et de plus elle me les fait partager !! »

Remus fut choqué par le terme utilisé par Severus. Sa fille, une traînée, impossible. Il articula difficilement :

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors je vais te monter ! »

Il se jeta sur Remus, appliqua ses longs doigts fins sur les tempes, il murmura « Rad » et ils furent aspirés dans la mémoire de Severus. Des visions plus désagréables les unes que les autres défilèrent à une vitesse folle, lorsqu'ils retouchèrent terre, Remus tomba à genoux et fut prit de haut le cœur. Severus le regarda de haut et ajouta :

« Elle me dégoûte !! »

Remus se releva difficilement et ajouta :

« Severus tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle, pas la vraie Kerridwen, pas celle que tu aimes plus que ta vie !... C'est une pure invention !! »

« Remus comme tu le dis ce n'est peut être pas la Kerridwen que j'aime, mais voir son corps possédé de cette manière par notre pire ennemi me fait vomir ! »

Albus qui regardait l'échange depuis quelques minutes, prit la parole :

« Que comptes tu faire Severus ? »

Il regarda son directeur et mentor, le regard bleu azur le transperçant… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire, mais il devait à tout prix être proche d'elle pour la protéger et la faire redevenir celle qu'il aimait… Il réfléchit quelques instants jusqu'à répondre :

« Je vais la rejoindre ! Si c'est ce qu'elle veut alors je le ferais ! »

« Mais tu n'y penses pas, elle pourrait te tuer !! »

« Lupin, ses messages étaient clairs, elle me veut moi donc elle m'aura ! Mais elle a intérêt d'être bien préparé parce que le pouvoir qui sommeille en moi va grandir et lorsqu'il sera à son paroxysme, je détruirais son mauvais côté et je réduirais de nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'état de larve ! »

Un feu mauvais brillait dans ses yeux, il se tourna vers Albus et ajouta :

« Elle est devenue impure à mes yeux, il me faudra du temps pour lui pardonner, j'espère que mon être ne prendra pas de décision à ma place. »

Remus murmura pour lui-même :

« Impure… Elle qui a tout sacrifié pour tout le monde et qui n'a jamais eu le droit à une vie heureuse… »

Severus se détourna et sortit de l'infirmerie. Une larme coula, il l'essuya d'un geste rapide de la main. Il devait être fort et surtout arriver à se contrôler, il savait que cela aller être difficile face au pouvoir destructeur de Kerridwen. Elle allait le séduire, il devait jouer un jeu, fomenter un plan… Il devait se débrouiller seul, mais il devait revenir souvent à Poudlard pour donner ses cours. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide de son mentor.

Il dépassa la porte aux sangliers ailés, souleva la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier, posa sa main sur la marque… Il inspira doucement, la peur au ventre, puis il murmura :

« Tu es devenue impure mais je te rendrais pure comme tu l'as toujours été ! »

Il serra sa main et cria

« Rad ! »

Il se sentit aspiré, comme transporté par un portoloin… Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Kerridwen se trouvait devant lui, nue et assise les jambes croisées sur le trône, ce même trône où il l'avait vu faire l'amour avec le Lord Noir. Elle se mit à rire, un rire sans âme, qui le fit tressaillir, elle lui dit :

« Bienvenue chez moi, mon cher et tendre Severus ! »


	11. Un instant de lucidité

**_Voici enfin le chapitre XI, ayant eu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie, je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas.  
_**

* * *

Chapitre XI : Un instant de lucidité

Severus se releva difficilement de sa chute, il était encore très faible. Ses pouvoirs lui prenaient beaucoup d'énergie. Il la regarda et lui dit :

« Bonjour Kerridwen, tu voulais me voir, me voici ! »

Severus se tint debout un air de défi dans le regard. Kerridwen se leva et d'un claquement de doigt se retrouva habillée plus décemment. Elle s'approcha de Severus, tourna autour de celui-ci. Elle huma son odeur et se mit à sourire, lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant lui, elle ajouta :

« Ton pouvoir n'est pas encore totalement prêt… Cela est dommage pour moi, mais cela n'est pas grave, je vais m'amuser avec toi un petit peu. »

Severus n'arrivait pas à penser, elle était devant lui, belle et désirable, il pouvait s'il le voulait être à ses cotés et vivre dans avec le pouvoir. Kerridwen lui souriait, elle venait de lire dans ses pensées. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, celui-ci paraissait plus humain que les autres qu'ils avaient entendus. Elle se détourna de lui et cria :

« Tom ! »

Elle attendit quelques minutes, et celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il dévisagea Severus, celui-ci l'avait trahi. Il voulait savoir, Severus la peur au ventre, attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose. Kerridwen reprit la parole en regardant Tom :

« Tom tu vas pouvoir lui poser les questions que tu veux, mais si tu touches à un de ses cheveux tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera ! »

Voyant le visage de Tom, Severus comprit qu'elle était entrain de lui envoyer des images peu agréables à voir. Kerridwen s'approcha de Severus et passa un doigt le long du son visage, elle lui murmura :

« Dès que tu auras fini, j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes dans l'aile Est… Je t'y attendrais… »

Et elle l'embrassa en enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Severus ne savait plus quoi faire, il voulait la repousser mais il n'y arrivait, il prenait plaisir à se faire dominer. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle le lâcha et se dirigea vers la sortie, ses cheveux flottaient au vent et son parfum embauma la pièce. Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte, Voldemort regarda intensément Severus et lui dit :

« Tu as de la chance qu'elle tienne à toi sinon tu serais déjà mort ! Alors qu'es tu devenu depuis quelque temps, tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier appel ! »

« Elle ne vous a donc rien dit ? Je n'ai plus réellement de pouvoir, maître… J'ai commencé à récupérer petit à petit ceux-ci, mais par chance, Dumbledore me fait toujours confiance. »

« C'est intéressant ça… Alors le vieux fou croit en un cracmol… De plus tu es mon seul espion, je sais que même sans tes pouvoirs tu es craint, tu es toujours le maître des potions. »

Voldemort se mit à rire, un rire froid qui fit trembler Severus. Il avait sa puissance, lui non. Il avait en quelque sorte peur, même si il était sous la protection de Kerridwen. Il regarda et attendit un mot ou un geste. Voldemort le regarda et ajouta :

« Parle moi de Harry ! »

« Il est toujours pareil… Insolent, il se croit plus fort que tout le monde… »

« A-t-il était en contact avec Kerridwen ? »

« Oui, comme tout le monde… Lors de la présentation de celle-ci comme nouvelle professeur. Après je ne saurais le dire. »

Voldemort s'approcha de Severus et essaya de regarder dans sa mémoire. Severus avait gardé ce seul pouvoir. Il remerciait les dieux de ne pas l'en avoir privé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta son sort et lui dit :

« Tu ne m'as pas menti, à ce que je vois tu m'es toujours aussi fidèle… Maintenant je te laisse la rejoindre, sinon elle va me faire payer de t'avoir retardé. »

« Merci maître ! »

Severus s'inclina, se releva, il fit un dernier signe de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et sortit pour se diriger vers l'aile Est. Celui-ci était soucieux, il ne savait pas de qui il devait avoir le plus peur, son maître, Kerridwen ou de lui-même. Il éprouvait du désir pour Kerridwen mais il avait peur, elle n'était pas celle qu'il avait aimée. Lorsqu'il fut au bout du couloir, il toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse. Celle-ci ne vint pas, mais la porte s'ouvra d'elle-même.

Severus se retrouva dans une grande pièce éclairée de mille feux. Kerridwen était au milieu de celle-ci entrain de méditer. Il ne voulait pas la déranger, mais elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva, Severus ne savait pas quelle attitude prendre, mais il sentait son sang bouillir, elle était sublime mais son regard ne l'envoûtait pas autant que la Kerridwen qu'il aimait. Celle-ci s'approcha et murmura :

« Je suis ravie qu'il ne t'ai pas touché. Il l'aurait amèrement regretté. »

Elle engloba de nouveau le cou de Severus, celui-ci commençait à paniquer. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire. Mais alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, Kerridwen le lâcha et se prit la tête entre les mains. La douleur était insupportable. Elle se mit à hurler, si bien que Severus fut prit d'une peur panique, il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière, mais les portes se verrouillèrent d'elle-même. Il déglutit avec difficulté, cependant lorsqu'il se concentra sur le tourbillon noir qui se situait autour de Kerridwen, ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Elle se battait contre elle même.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un éclair d'énergie et de folie, il se précipita dans le tourbillon. Il força le passage en utilisant la rune « Rad ». Lorsqu'il rejoignit Kerridwen celle-ci le regarda avec étonnement. Le tourbillon cessa et elle tomba évanouie dans les bras de Severus. Celui-ci prit place sur le sol, il passa ses mains sur son front brûlant, elle avait encore quelques spasmes. Il murmura la rune « Manu » plusieurs fois, pensant que l'humanité pouvait revenir en elle.

Il la sentit bouger sous ses doigts, il la regarda et vit deux prunelles bleues. Severus ne pu retenir ses larmes, il serra fortement Kerridwen dans ses bras, celle-ci murmura :

« Severus tu m'étouffes… »

Celui-ci desserra son étreinte, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Kerridwen le repoussa légèrement. Elle lui fit un sourire fatigué et ajouta :

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, malheureusement, elle va bientôt revenir. »

« Mais… »

« Severus, je n'arrive plus à la contrôler. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider… Mais je t'en supplie ne te laisse pas aller à l'aimer elle ! »

Elle le regarda le regard empli de larmes. Severus ne savait quoi dire. Elle ajouta :

« Je suis consciente de tout ce qu'elle fait ! Elle me dégoûte, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir sortir de ce corps ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer, Severus la prit dans ses bras et il lui répondit :

« Et moi qui t'en voulait parce que tu prenais du bon temps. Albus et Remus m'ont bien dit que ce n'était pas toi, mais j'étais aveuglée par la fureur et le dégoût ! »

« Severus, je pense que la seule solution c'est que tu… »

Kerridwen n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, les sanglots lui empêchaient de continuer, elle regarda Severus dans les yeux, celui-ci comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ajouta avec véhémence :

« Non, je ne pourrais pas te tuer ! Je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne te perdrais pas une deuxième fois ! Et puis il n'y a pas que moi qui aie besoin de toi ! Il y a ton père et Potter ! Comme va-t-il faire si tu ne l'aides pas ! »

« Severus c'est la seule solution, tu n'arriveras jamais à la battre seule ! »

« Tu le penses ? J'ai une idée qui est dangereuse certes, mais je le ferais quand je me sentirais en possession de tous mes moyens… »

« Severus… »

Elle était étonnée de voir autant de puissance émaner de son être, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il semblait différent. Severus la regarda, c'était celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, celle pour qui il voulait vivre. Il s'empara des ses lèvres, le baiser fut d'une tendresse à toute épreuve. Kerridwen entoura de ses bras Severus, elle se mit à pleurer, car elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus elle-même plus tard.

Severus l'embrassa de plus en plus tendrement, il laissa sa langue danser avec celle de sa bien aimée. Lorsqu'il sentit Kerridwen pleurer, il ne retint pas ses larmes car il savait qu'elle allait devenir son pire cauchemar. De plus, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait tout, cela lui semblait horrible. Elle se battait intérieurement, il ne devait pas la laisser tomber, il trouverait comment la sauver.

Lorsqu'il arrêta le baiser, elle émit un gémissement de protestation, il la regarda en souriant et lui dit :

« Tu gémissais de cette manière, lorsque tu étais élève ! »

Elle se mit à rougir en pensant à ça et lui sourit, elle lui répondit :

« Tu avais l'air d'apprécier quand je gémissais… »

Elle se mit à rire doucement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva, Severus fit de même. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et saisit cet instant de relâche avec bonheur. Elle leva son visage et tomba sur les deux onyx qui brûlaient d'un feu intense, Kerridwen ne connaissait pas ce regard, mais il lui donnait espoir, elle se sentait bien mais quelque chose la fit douter de cet instant. Elle repoussa violemment Severus, celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui adressa avec un cri de désespoir :

« Elle est revenue !! »

Une aura noire l'engloba, elle hurla et tendit sa main vers Severus, celui-ci ne pouvait bouger, il était maintenu par une force extérieure. Kerridwen se débattit et lui cria :

« Promet moi Severus ! Promet moi de me sauver !! »

Il réussit à lui répondre malgré la force qui le maintenait :

« Je te le promets mon amour ! Je t'Aime !! »

Il vit une larme couler sur le visage de Kerridwen et un sourire était apparu quelques secondes. La tornade noire l'emporta, mais celle-ci se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant apparaître une Kerridwen énervée. Severus réussit cependant à tenir sa froideur face à celle-ci. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

« Elle a osé me défier et tu l'as aidé à me battre pour quelques minutes ! »

« C'est faux, elle m'a forcé la main en utilisant mon pouvoir ! »

Severus avait gardé son stoïcisme, il sentait qu'elle le passait au crible. Puis d'un geste, elle le prit à la gorge. Elle ajouta d'une voix profonde :

« Je lis en toi que tu ne ment pas mais j'en pense le contraire ! »

Severus se débattit quelques instants et réussit à ajouter d'une voix étouffée :

« Pourquoi veux tu que je te mentes tu es plus puissante que moi, je ne suis pas suicidaire ! »

A cette phrase, elle le lâcha, Severus se massa la gorge. Elle lui avait fait mal mais il ne dirait rien, dans son cœur brûlait une flamme intense, Kerridwen, son amour était là, quelque part est comptée sur lui. Elle ne la décevrait pas, il regarda le double de celle qu'il aimait et lui dit d'une voix blanche :

« Je dois repartir à Poudlard ! Il ne faut qu'il croit que je suis sous tes ordres et que tu me gardes près de toi ! »

« Tu as raison… De toute façon, il faut que tu surveilles tout ce qui s'y passe pour le rapporter à Tom… Mais sache que je t'ai à l'œil ! »

« Par contre j'aimerais ne plus assister à vos ébats, notamment si je suis avec ceux que je dois surveiller. Cela me gênerait quelque peu ! »

« Mais bien sûr, j'accède à ta requête ! »

D'un geste, elle toucha le bras de Severus, celui-ci se mit à lui brûler horriblement. Il se recroquevilla et disparut dans le même temps, Kerridwen venait de le renvoyer à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. Elle souriait méchamment, il était sous ses ordres, c'était un bon point mais il fallait qu'elle fasse attention quand même.

Madame Pomfresh entendit du bruit dans l'infirmerie, elle sortit de son bureau et découvrit Severus le bras en sang, elle lança directement son patronus pour prévenir Albus. Elle s'approcha de Severus, celui-ci se tourna sur le dos et vit le visage de l'infirmière. Il arriva à s'asseoir. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés, elle ramena un bandage et quelques potions pour nettoyer la plaie. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Albus arriva à cet instant suivi de Remus.

Severus se sentait encore passé au crible, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, l'infirmière lui faisait du bien. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de nettoyer le sang, Albus prit la parole :

« Alors Severus que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi étais tu dans cet état ? »

« Elle m'a enlevé le sort qu'elle avait inscrit sur mon bras, je ne devrais plus voir ses exploits avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et j'ai parlé à la vraie Kerridwen. »

Remus sentit son cœur battre la chamade, il regarda Severus avec insistance.

« Nous avons discuté quelques minutes, elle est également prisonnière de ce que fait son double, elle voit et entend tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle a du mal à tenir, elle m'a même demandé de la tuer, mais ça c'est hors de question ! Je la sauverais, mais il faut que j'accède à votre bibliothèque, monsieur le directeur. Je dois trouver le moyen de la ramener ! »

« Bien sûr que tu le peux Severus ! Autant de temps que tu le désires ! »

Madame Pomfresh reprit le bras de Severus et lui appliqua un bandage spécial. Celui-ci lui fit un bien fou, il en soupira de bonheur. L'infirmière ne le retint pas car elle avait l'habitude qu'il ne reste pas à l'infirmerie. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Albus pour effectuer des recherches. Severus était très sûr de lui, il émanait une puissance impressionnante, Albus et Remus furent étonnés, lorsqu'ils regardèrent son regard, celui-ci brillait d'une étrange lueur, une lueur d'espoir et d'amour, Severus ne doutant plus de ce qu'il éprouvait se sentait un nouvel homme prêt à se battre pour celle qu'il aimait.


	12. Les rêves sont quelques fois chimère

**Les « -----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)----- » représentent les souvenirs de Severus. **

* * *

Chapitre XII : les rêves sont quelques fois chimère, mais pas toujours

Severus, Albus et Remus étaient restés éveillés très tard. Ils cherchaient frénétiquement dans les livres de la bibliothèque du directeur. Vers deux heures du matin, Remus proposa aux autres d'aller dormir, car les recherches avançaient de moins en moins vite. Severus s'opposa, mais après maintes réflexions, il prit plusieurs vieux volumes et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Il paraissait fatigué, mais il continuerait à chercher. Il avait besoin d'avoir de l'espoir, l'espoir de la revoir. Il avait désiré son double, mais cela n'était que foutaises, il aimait la vraie, l'unique… Celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Il arriva dans ses appartements et s'installa à son bureau. Il regarda un instant la lune qui brillait faiblement et continua ses recherches… Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Morphée l'avait transporté dans ses bras.

-----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)-----

Severus parcourait une immense plaine, la nuit l'engouffrait, il voyait un point lumineux au loin, il le suivait des yeux depuis un certain temps. Il avait cette mauvaise impression d'être surveillé. Il se dépêcha encore et encore. Puis il arriva enfin proche du feu. Personne, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Une vieille dame apparut devant ses yeux. Elle avait le regard mort. Il sortit sa baguette sachant qu'elle ne lui servirait pas et la pointa vers la vieille femme.

Elle leva la main et la baguette sauta des mains de Severus et atterrit dans celles de la vielle dame. Elle s'adressa à lui :

« Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi, Severus. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Il y a bientôt cinq ans ! »

« Mais qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous connais pas ! »

La vieille femme se leva et le regarda de ses yeux morts, Severus se sentait sondé, il détestait cela plus que tout. Elle reprit la parole :

« Je suis la Mort ! Cette même Mort que ta chère Kerridwen a appelé pour te sauver, le cri de la Mort, peu de personnes ont ce pouvoir, les anciens celtes n'ont pas voulu que l'on continue à connaître ce secret. Seul, ceux qui ont le pouvoir des anciens celtes en eux peuvent faire usage inconsciemment de celui-ci… »

« Donc Kerridwen vous a appelé pour me faire revenir, ça je le sais mais pourquoi ? »

« Elle cache un bien grand secret… Personne n'est au courant sur la terre. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te le révéler, c'est à elle de le faire. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Severus. Elle se bat contre elle-même, et l'issue est proche… Une issue joyeuse… »

Puis la Mort disparut dans un souffle. Severus resta coi devant cette révélation… Et cria :

« Qu'entendez vous par une issue joyeuse ? Kerridwen et moi allons réussir ? »

Il entendit une voix dans le lointain lui répondre :

« Je ne sais pas… Tu verras le moment venu ! »

Severus sentit sa vue se brouiller, lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se retrouva devant une ancienne demeure. Il se tourna et aperçut un paysage magnifique, la mer, les plaines verdoyantes. Il murmura :

« L'Irlande… »

Il entendit du bruit du coté de la maison et se tourna vers celle-ci, un couple sortait avec une jeune enfant. L'homme adressa la parole à Severus :

« Bonjour ! En quoi puis je vous aider ? »

« Bonjour, je me suis en quelque sorte perdu. Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis ? »

« Vous avez transplané non ? »

Severus fut quelque peu surpris, mais fit un signe positif de la tête. L'homme reprit la parole :

« Ici nous sommes à Wicklow. Enfin à la périphérie, comme vous pouvez le voir nous sommes les seuls sur cette partie de la plaine. »

« Merci… Mais êtes vous des sorciers ? »

« Oui. »

Severus se sentit de suite mieux, entendre des personnes qui comprenaient et parlaient le même langage que lui. Mais son regard s'attarda sur la petite fille qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle possédait un regard océan et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui sourit et lui parla, Severus fut étonnée qu'elle soit si éveillée pour son âge.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Iwerdydd. Ce nom ne doit rien vous dire mais moi je vous connais ! »

Elle pencha la tête en lui souriant. Severus sentit sa vue se brouiller de nouveau, puis il se retrouva dans un monde où régnait un chaos indescriptible… Il avait déjà fait ce rêve, il s'en souvenait. Il se tourna et vit au milieu des morts, une sublime jeune femme, des cheveux sombres flottaient autour de son visage, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, ils ne reflétaient que la mort… Les larmes inondèrent son visage, il murmura :

« Kerridwen… »

Elle le regarda d'un air méchant et lui répondit d'une voix forte :

« Il y a encore quelque temps tu ne me reconnaissais pas ! Je vais te le répéter Severus, la mort est la meilleure des échappatoires mais ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée… Tu dois t'endurcir, j'ai envie de voir ce que tu vaux avant que tu ne m'appartiennes totalement ! »

Severus remarqua qu'elle était à peine vêtue, mais cette fois il ne fut pas attiré par celle-ci, un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle claqua des doigts et se retrouva devant lui… Elle souriait, un sourire presque inhumain, elle s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que lui, puis l'embrassa sauvagement, Severus la repoussa violemment, de la haine et du dégoût dans le regard, elle lui murmura :

« Tu es à moi pour toujours, Severus… Tu ne pourras jamais plus te passer de moi ! »

Puis elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, Severus éleva la voix, une voix terrible et puissante, son être émanait une puissance extraordinaire :

« Jamais je ne serais à toi, catin ! Je suis à Kerridwen ! Celle que j'ai toujours aimée même si je l'avais oublié ! Toi tu n'es qu'une pâle copie, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! »

Kerridwen entra dans une colère noire, ses yeux virèrent aux rouges, elle hurla :

« Comment oses tu me parler sur ce ton espèce de cracmol ! Tu crois que tu vas me battre ! »

Elle le prit à la gorge et serra de plus en plus fort. Severus commençait à étouffer, son regard se brouilla, il sombrait dans l'inconscience… Il entendit une voix lointaine, douce, très douce même, il se réveilla doucement. Kerridwen se tenait devant lui, les cheveux blonds, le regard bleu, elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche. Il murmura :

« Kerridwen… »

« Je suis là, Severus, tu n'aurais pas dû te mesurer à elle… »

« Où suis-je ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire malheureusement, tu le découvriras assez tôt. J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse. »

« Pour toi, je serais prêt à tout ! »

« S'il faut que tu me tues, n'hésite pas… Elle n'hésitera pas si tu t'opposes… Je me bats contre moi-même et si je dois en mourir ce n'est pas grave, car le fruit de notre amour est la plus belle des choses… »

« Je ne le pourrais pas… »

« Promets le moi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

« Si je dois te tuer, je mourrais en même temps que toi… »

Il lui caressa la joue effaçant au passage une larme, il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconnu…

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Severus se réveilla difficilement, un rayon de lune lui effleurait le visage, il avait mal au cou. Les livres étaient éparpillés, sa bougie avait fini de se consumer. Il se redressa, croisa les mains et repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait pas rêvé comme à son habitude… Il avait été transporté à plusieurs endroits, mais il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible…

Il entra dans ses pensées en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Cela lui était difficile de penser de façon rationnelle. Il avait peur et cela Kerridwen avait du le ressentir… Mais revoir la Kerridwen qu'il aimait, ses cheveux d'un blond si beau, ceux-ci contrastant tellement avec ses cheveux noir corbeau. Une larme perla doucement, il la laissa couler. Et cette petite fille qui le connaissait. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Et la Mort ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse lui étaient insupportables.

Il sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, la lune étant toujours celle qui observait ce qui se passait sur la terre. Son rayon alluma une rune sur la couverture d'un des livres d'Albus, la rune Tyr. Inconsciemment Severus posa sa main sur le livre et donc sur la rune, il fut immédiatement transporté dans un monde de pensée et de rêve.

-----('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)-----

Severus était entouré de personnes, mais en y regardant de plus prêt il comprit son erreur, ce n'était pas des personnes proprement dites. L'une d'elle s'avança vers lui et lui adressa la parole d'une voix profonde :

« Je suis le Dieu Tyr, tu nous as appelé et nous répondons à ton appel ! »

« Le Dieu Tyr… Vous voulez dire comme la rune Tyr ? »

« Nous sommes la représentation de tes runes Severus. Chaque être qui possède cette magie, peut arriver à nous matérialiser. A ce que je vois, Kerridwen ne te l'a pas expliqué ! »

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer rien qu'à l'évocation de son enseignement bâclé. Il regarda le Dieu avec de la haine dans le regard, il lui cracha ces quelques mots à la figure :

« Vous devez sûrement être au courant de ce qui se trame ! »

Les runes émirent quelques protestations, mais une rune s'avança, elle représentait une femme d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux presque transparents, elle-même paraissait transparente. Les différentes runes se prosternèrent, Severus resta de marbre, il sentait en lui un feu brûler, il voulait hurler. Lorsque la rune s'arrêta face à lui, elle lui adressa la parole, il se sentit de suite calme.

« Severus, je suis Wyrd, la rune blanche et celle qui t'ai fait cruellement défaut… Je m'excuse de t'avoir causé autant de problème. »

« Mais de quoi parlez vous ? »

« Si tu ne peux pas contrôler correctement les runes, c'est à cause de moi… J'ai pris la décision de t'interdire d'utiliser notre magie à trop grande échelle… Mais maintenant je m'en veux… »

« Vous aviez bridé ma magie !! Alors que j'étais face à celle qui la maîtrise le mieux du monde !! »

« C'était le souhait de Kerridwen… De celle que tu aimes ! Elle est la maîtresse des runes, elle possède la magie des anciens celtes… Mais là, cela ne peut plus durer... Elle nous a réveillé réellement et nous ne voulons pas subir sa folie… »

« Mais vous agissez sans son consentement ? »

« Bien sûr que non… Kerridwen avait pris ses précautions, Tyr a été incrusté dans la couverture d'un livre par notre maîtresse elle-même… Elle savait que si elle devenait le mal, il lui fallait une solution de repli… Et évidemment seul celui qui était autorisé à prendre le livre pouvait nous rencontrer. »

« Alors que me voulez vous ? »

« Entrer en toi pour que tu deviennes son égal ! »

Severus ne sut quoi répondre à cette phrase. Les autres runes étaient maintenant aux cotés de Wyrd et le regardait, une étrange flamme brillait dans leurs yeux. Il déglutit puis ajouta :

« J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre… »

« Nous sommes une partie de la magie de Kerridwen… Lorsque nous serons combinées à ta magie actuelle, tu auras une puissance incomparable… L'heure du combat approche, même si le double de Kerridwen pense que celui-ci n'est pas encore arrivé ! Il faut que tu te battes Severus… Tu la connais aussi bien que nous et il faut que tu prennes une décision ! Est-ce que tu nous acceptes en toi ? »

« Oui… Je veux la faire revenir ! »

C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante lui fit fermer les yeux…

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, il était assis à son bureau, entourait par les runes qu'il venait de voir. La rune Wyrd lui tendit la main, il la prit sans hésiter, il fut happé jusqu'au lac. Il regarda les runes flotter au dessus de celui-ci, l'eau reflétant faiblement leur magie. Severus regarda Wyrd, celle-ci avait prit la forme de la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il courut et se jeta dans ses bras. Les autres runes l'englobèrent. Une aura d'or se formant autour du maître des potions et du fantôme de Kerridwen. Celle-ci lui murmura :

« Je savais que tu réussirais ! »

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire et les runes entrèrent une à une dans le corps de Severus. Wyrd posa ses lèvres sur celle de son maître et disparut dans une poussière dorée. Severus resta en lévitation au dessus du lac, lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes, il hurla… Il leva son poing vers la lune… Il sentait une nouvelle force en lui, pendant le reste de la nuit, il s'entraîna au dessus du lac ayant pour seul témoin l'astre lunaire… Lorsque l'aube se montra, il se posa sur l'herbe et regarda le lac avec un profond respect. Celui-ci resterait muet de ce qu'il venait de voir en cette nuit de lune claire. Il reprit la cape qu'il avait enlevé pendant qu'il s'entraîner à maîtriser la magie runique la plus puissante qui soit.

Il se dirigea vers le château, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, il fit un geste vers ses appartements, quelques secondes plus tard, les livres qu'il avait emprunté au directeur, étaient dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, lorsqu'il se fit appeler par Remus :

« Severus ! Justement, j'allais chez le direc… Severus… Tes yeux !! »

Severus possédait désormais un œil noir et l'autre bleu, le même bleu que celui de son amour. Remus resta bouche bée, il n'arrivait plus à prononcer une parole. Il le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, il réussit à murmurer :

« Kerridwen… »

« Oui elle avait prit ses précautions ! Maintenant je dois aller rendre ceci au directeur et lui expliquer ce qu'il va se passer ! »

Severus se détourna, Remus le suivit et prit conscience à cet instant précis, de la puissance qui émanait de lui. Il le sentait prêt à combattre, Remus avait peur pour le couple, mais il savait maintenant qu'il devait passer par cette épreuve, une épreuve difficile dont l'issue était incertaine.


	13. Face à face L'heure de vérité

Chapitre XIII: Face à face… L'heure de vérité

Severus et Remus marchaient tranquillement, aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés. Remus était dans ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une partie de Kerridwen sommeillait maintenant à l'intérieur de son ancien ennemi. Il avait peur pour les deux amoureux, mais ne dit rien, il n'avait pas le droit de douter dans la capacité de Severus. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur. Severus donna le mot de passe et la gargouille s'anima. Ils montèrent en silence et Remus frappa à la porte,celle-ci s'ouvrit seule, Albus se tenait devant la fenêtre, il observait le lever du soleil,son bureau était inondé d'une douce lueur.

Severus déposa les livres sur le bureau et regarda Albus. Celui-ci daigna se tourner au bout de quelques minutes, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Severus avec les yeux de couleurs différentes. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et croisa les mains sous son menton, observant Severus droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne bronchait pas, il laissa le directeur le jauger. Remus, quand à lui, devenait de plus en plus agiter. C'est alors qu'il explosa:

«Vous ne pouvez pas parler! J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous restez silencieux!»

Severus se tourna vers le loup garou, il leva la main et la posa sur la tête de Remus, lui montrant tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit. La lumière devenait de plus en plus claire dans la pièce, Severus était serein, une énergie nouvelle coulait dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il enleva sa main, Remus sentit les larmes couler, il comprenait mieux le sacrifice de Kerridwen. Elle avait en quelque sorte tout prévue. C'est alors qu'Albus prit la parole:

«Remus, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi le silence est primordial… Regarde Severus et sent l'énergie qui le transcende.»

Remus se concentra et observa Severus,il remarqua une aura tourbillonner autour de lui. Il se concentra un peu plus et vit les runes inscrites sur cette aura, il écarquilla les yeux et balbutia:

« Comment est ce possible?»

Severus se tourna vers la fenêtre, Albus et Remus le suivirent des yeux, Albus avait déjà compris mais Remus avait en quelque sorte beaucoup de mal. Sa fille, il le savait, possédait d'immenses pouvoirs, mais là il ne comprenait réellement pas ce que cela signifiait. Severus prit la parole, sa voix n'était pas cassante comme les autres fois lorsqu'il s'adressait à Remus:

«Kerridwen possède comme tu le sais la magie des anciens celtes. Cette magie que j'ai commencé à maîtriser lorsque j'ai survécu à la mort, était bridée… La rune Wyrd m'a avoué cela. Mais maintenant que Kerridwen est devenu mauvaise, elles avaient besoin d'un réceptacle. Evidemment j'étais le plus disposé à cela… Elle avait prévu qu'un jour, peut être, je devrais la tuer…»

«La tuer? Severus c'est ma fille je ne veux pas que tu la tues!» 

«Elle me l'a demandé… Si nous n'arrivons pas à faire revenir celle que nous aimons, je devrais la libérer…»

Une larme roula sur la joue de Severus, il s'était fait à l'idée de peut être devoir tuer son amour… Dans un manoir perdu dans les montagnes, une jeune femme d'une beauté presque irréelle regardait ce même soleil… Une porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un beau jeune homme, celui-ci enlaça la jeune femme,elle ne bougea pas. Elle lui murmura:

«Tom, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour… Je vais enfin pouvoir vivre réellement! Soit Severus est à moi, soit il mourra…»

«Kerridwen, et moi dans tout ça qu'est ce que je deviens?»

Elle se retourna, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres… Elle plongea son regard dans celui du Lord et lui répondit:

«Toi tu seras celui qui prendra possession du monde sorcier comme moldu… Celui qui m'intéresse c'est Severus… Et il a osé me repousser cette nuit dans sa vision et ça il va me le payer…»

«Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il t'intéresse autant… Je suis là pourtant!»

«Tom… Si je meurs ou même si mon bon coté réapparaît tu disparaîtras… Tu es en sursis ne l'oublie pas…»

Kerridwen posa ses lèvres sur celle de Voldemort… Puis le repoussa, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle où son trône l'attendait… Elle se plaça dessus et se mit à méditer… Tom se posa contre l'encadrement de la porte et attendit de voir comment aller évoluer les choses. Elle se concentra et entra en relation avec Severus, un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses fines lèvres. Severus s'appuya contre la fenêtre en gémissant:

«Elle essaye de prendre contact avec moi, ne m'approchez pas on ne sait jamais…»

Severus se redressa avec difficultés puis sentit une onde l'entourait, les runes faisaient sentir leur présence, il se laissa donc envahir par cette sensation si bien qu'il entendit une voix dans son esprit:

¤ Tiens tu me laisses accéder à tes pensées! ¤

¤ Pas réellement, je t'ai simplement donné l'accès pour me parler! Que veux tu? ¤ 

¤ Tu ne t'en doutes pas Severus?... Bref… Je n'ai pas aimé que tu m'ais repoussé dans ta vision! Donc j'aimerais des excuses! ¤ 

¤ Tu peux toujours les attendre! Je ne t'aime pas! J'aime la Kerridwen que tu retiens prisonnière! Sache que tu vas me le payer! ¤ 

¤ Comment oses tu? Je te ferais plier et tu seras à mes pieds Severus! ¤ 

¤ Alors viens me faire plier! Je t'attendrais au lac! A moins que tu ais peur de moi! ¤ 

Un rictus vint se loger sur les lèvres de Severus, Albus et Remus se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. La magie tranquille qu'il dégageait les rassuraient dans un sens, mais il fallait toujours se méfier, il était en liaison avec Kerridwen et le pouvoir de celle-ci était très puissant.

¤ Avoir peur de toi! Tu ne manques pas de culot espèce de cracmol!... Très bien, si tel est ton souhait je vais venir, sache que tu vas le regretter! ¤ 

Kerridwen coupa la liaison et envoya valser d'un geste de la main la table qui se trouvait devant elle. Tom semblait heureux de voir l'état d'énervement de sa maîtresse, cela voulait dire que ce qu'elle avait entreprit ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient rouges, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura:

«Calme toi ma beauté…»

Cette phrase eut un effet immédiat sur Kerridwen, depuis quand Tom arrivait à la calmer simplement avec une phrase. Elle le regarda abasourdie puis le repoussa doucement en lui disant:

«Comment as-tu fait cela ?»

«Je n'ai utilisé aucunes magies, si c'est cela que tu penses… J'ai plutôt l'impression que je ne te laisse plus si indifférente depuis que Severus t'a repoussé…»

Les yeux de Kerridwen lancèrent des éclairs à l'évocation de ses tentatives ratées. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la porte en lui disant:

« Nous partons d'ici dix minutes pour Poudlard… Severus m'a défié et il va payer pour son arrogance. Par contre, tu ne toucheras à personne sinon ta vie, je la reprendrais!»

Elle claqua la porte, laissant Tom dans ses pensées. Alors comme ça le combat allait enfin avoir lieu… Son amante allait enfin récupérer ou tuer l'être qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, et lui serait enfin en pleine possession de ses moyens pour dominer le monde. Un sourire carnassier vint se loger sur les lèvres fines de Tom, il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour prendre sa cape, s'il arrivait en retard, elle lui ferait payer et ça il n'en était pas question. 

Severus se tourna vers Albus et Remus un sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait puissant et savait exactement ce qu'il allait se passer. D'un geste il fit apparaître sa cape et la passa sur ses épaules:

«Elle arrive! La rencontre aura lieu au lac… On se rejoint là bas, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.»

Severus se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et sortit, laissant Remus et Albus quelque peu inquiets. Il descendit les escaliers une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, c'est alors qu'il passait la gargouille que quelqu'un le bouscula, il posa son regard sur Harry, il était suivi des deux autres Gryffondors. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, qui poussa un hoquet de surprise:

«Alors ce qu'on raconte est vrai… Le professeur Sirona-Ys est passé du coté de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom…»

«Comment savez vous cela Miss?»

«C'est une rumeur qui circule dans le château, vu que cela fait quelques jours que nous n'avons pas eu cours et que le professeur a disparu…»

«Pour vous répondre, effectivement cela est vrai… Mais cela serait trop long à vous expliquer… Elle arrive d'ici quelques minutes pour un combat avec moi… Potter je vous serais gré de ne pas montrer votre nez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera présent!»

Harry qui s'était relevé, regarda interloqué l'homme qu'il détestait le plus après Voldemort, c'est alors qu'il fit un signe positif de la tête. Severus les regarda une dernière fois et se dirigea non pas vers ses appartements mais vers le bureau de l'amour de sa vie. Il ne se dépêcha pas plus que cela, lorsqu'il arriva devant celui-ci, il se mit à chercher quelque chose qu'il trouva rapidement. Un pendentif avec un lion et un serpent enlacés, elle ne l'avait donc pas autour du cou lorsque son double s'était réveillé, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Il regarda cet objet avec un infini tendresse, puis le passa autour de son cou. Il sentit une magie puissante en émaner, comme si il vérifiait que c'était la bonne personne qui l'avait mis. C'est alors qu'un halo puissant l'engloba, il se laissa faire, l'énergie se matérialisa devant lui, il fut étonné de voir la Kerridwen qu'il avait connu il y a longtemps, avant qu'elle ne le ramène à la vie. La vision prit la parole, une voix lointaine presque éteinte:

«Severus… Je me doutais qu'un jour ce sort serait utile.»

«Tu avais donc prévu que je viennes chercher le pendentif.»

«Oui en quelque sorte, j'espérais évidemment qu'il n'en fut rien mais à ce que je vois, mon double a pris le dessus. Alors écoute moi bien, le médaillon est une protection minime, elle permet d'arrêter un unique Avada Kedavra. Si elle ose l'utiliser contre toi, tu ne risques rien la première fois…»

«Le pendentif sera-t-il détruit si il absorbe le sort?»

«Non… Je tiens à ce cadeau que tu m'avais offert… Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant…»

«Kerridwen?»

«Oui Severus?»

«Je t'Aime…»

Le fantôme de Kerridwen lui sourit et s'approcha de Severus. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci et rentra dans le pendentif, laissant le Maître des Potions dans ses pensées. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le double de son amour allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il commença à descendre les dernières marches qui lui permettaient d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il aperçut les trois Gryffondor. D'un geste de la main, il envoya la rune Thorn qui lui permit de les maintenir. Il se dirigea vers eux et les regarda de toute sa hauteur.

«Ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas sortir?»

Harry, qui se démenait contre les liens invisibles qui le maintenaient, répliqua:

«Si Voldemort est présent je dois le combattre!»

«Espèce de fou! Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'est présent ici que sur ordre de Kerridwen… Il est son petit chien et il a sûrement pour ordre de ne pas se battre! Elle veut un combat avec moi et uniquement moi!»

«Severus…»

La voix d'Albus avait résonné dans le hall, celui-ci se tourna et regarda le directeur. A cet instant celui-ci lui parut plus vieux que d'habitude, Remus le suivait et regardait les trois Gryffondors. Severus n'annula pas le sort pour autant. Hermione n'avait pas bougé lorsque l'étau de la rune s'était refermé sur elle, Ron avait laissé tomber en voyant qu'Hermione ne bougeait plus, Harry continuait tant bien que mal à essayer d'y échapper.

«Severus veux tu les relâcher s'il te plait… Ils assisteront aux combats si tel est leur désir, ils seront sous notre protection.»

«Très bien monsieur le Directeur.»

D'un geste de la main, il annula la rune, Harry regarda Severus avec de la fureur dans les yeux, mais il du détourner le regard lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas de taille à se battre contre le directeur de Serpentard. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, il aperçut une forme comme accrochée au dessus de l'eau et une autre sur le bord de la rive, alors comme cela elle était déjà arrivée. Severus se tourna vers le hall et dit:

«Ehwis!»

Le sol trembla légèrement et un cheval apparut. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un patronus, Severus lui caressa l'encolure et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. D'un geste d'une grande élégance, il grimpa sur celui-ci, attrapa les rênes. Il regarda Albus et lui fit un signe de tête. Albus ouvrit d'un geste de la main, la porte du hall. Severus s'élança avec Ehwis vers le lac. Les trois Gryffondors ainsi que Remus et Albus se dirigèrent à pieds vers ce même lieu. 

Kerridwen entendit un hennissement, se retourna pour tomber sur Severus entrain de galoper vers elle. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua que le cheval prit son envol, elle murmura:

«Ehwis… Impossible comment as t-il fait?»

Elle en eut confirmation lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur, une étrange fumée se dégageait de la rune. Elle regarda Severus droit dans les yeux et remarqua le changement. Une haine incommensurable se mit à battre dans tout son corps. Elle fit apparaître sa baguette et d'un geste, ne laissant pas le temps à Severus de prononcer une parole, elle lança:

«Avada Kedavra!»

La lueur verte atteignit Severus en pleine poitrine, détruisant Ehwis et envoya directement son corps sur la rive, la magie n'étant plus effective, le corps détailla une tranchée dans l'herbe sous la pression de l'impact. Albus, Remus et les trois Gryffondors furent frappés d'horreur, c'est alors qu'un rire sans joie se fit entendre. Kerridwen venait d'atterrir sur la terre devant le sillon laissé par l'impact. Elle regarda avec un certain amusement le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et dit:

«Tu étais trop dangereux pour que je te laisse la vie! Maintenant que mon double ne peut plus rien contre moi je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser!»

Son rire retentit une nouvelle fois, froid sans âme… Remus fulminait intérieurement, il allait se présenter devant elle lorsque Albus l'arrêta. Celui-ci ne comprit pas mais regarda le directeur, Albus avait le regard posé sur le lac, il ajouta:

«Attend Remus… Ce n'est pas fini, il se passe quelque chose et j'aimerais savoir quoi!»

C'est alors que Kerridwen se tourna vers Tom, le sourire aux lèvres, mais celui-ci regardait également le lac. Elle se tourna et remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ses cheveux se mirent à voleter, Thorn s'était activée, protégeant sa maîtresse. Une onde d'énergie se fit sentir, c'est alors qu'un globe de lumière blanche apparut. Une forme se dessinait à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Kerridwen reconnut la magie qui était utilisée. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle utilisait la magie des anciens celtes et elle se doutait de qui cela pouvait être. Mais pourquoi était elle venue? La lumière s'estompa laissant apparaître une enfant âgée tout au plus de cinq ans. Elle était assise sur Ehwis, celui-ci galopa vers la rive. 

Le cheval s'arrêta face à Kerridwen. La petite fille descendit et fit disparaître d'un geste de la main la rune. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage angélique, ses yeux bleu océan reflétaient une dureté difficile à comprendre pour une petite fille de cet âge. Kerridwen la regarda dans les yeux et dit:

«Que fais tu ici Iwerdydd? Ne t'avais je pas dit de rester avec tes parents?»

« Mes parents sont ici! Et justement mère, lorsque j'ai senti que vous aviez pris la vie de mon père je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire! Je vais appeler la Mort!»

Remus fut sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette petite fille dégageait une énergie fantastique comme Kerridwen à son âge. Mais il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Kerridwen regardait sa fille dans les yeux et son énergie s'emballa lorsqu'elle entendit les derniers mots prononcés:

«Je t'interdis de faire celaIwerdydd!»

La petite fille se tourna vers le corps sans vie de Severus et avança. Elle s'agenouilla aux cotés de son père et répondit à sa mère:

«Vous ne m'interdirez rien du tout! Pour moi, vous n'êtes pas ma mère! Ma vraie mère est pleine d'amour, de bonté. Vous vous n'êtes que mort et destruction!»

Iwerdydd posa le plat de ses mains sur le torse de son père et ferma les yeux. Une faible lueur apparut au dessous des mains, la douleur se lisait sur le visage de la petite fille. C'est alors que quelque chose se produisit, la douleur que Iwerdydd ressentait, disparut aussitôt et elle sentit une main posée sur ses les siennes, elle tourna son visage et vit deux prunelles la regarder. Une noire et une bleue, les larmes jaillirent, elle se jeta sur le torse de son père et pleura tout son soûl. Severus se redressa tant bien que mal. Remus courut vers celui-ci, suivit d'Albus et des trois Gryffondors. Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille, son corps était douloureux, mais il pensait au bonheur qu'il vivait en cet instant. Il murmura:

«Ne pleure pas Iwerdydd, je ne suis pas mort comme tu peux le voir!»

La petite fille releva son regard empli de larme, Severus essuya les larmes en lui souriant.

«Vous savez qui je suis?»

«Evidemment. Je l'ai compris en te voyant dans mon rêve… Tu es magnifique!»

Iwerdydd se mit à rougir, Severus essaya de se relever, Remus vint à son aide. Il le regarda étonné mais le laissa faire… C'est alors qu'un vent violent se fit sentir. Severus n'eut pas le temps de créer une barrière pour protéger tout le monde, mais sa fille en créa une, il fut étonné par la complexité de sa magie. Il lui dit:

«Tu possèdes les pouvoirs de ta mère à ce que je vois!»

«Oui et les personnes qui m'ont élevé m'ont appris à la manier… Je maîtrise les runes sans problème.»

Tom se trouvait derrière sa maîtresse, totalement dépassé par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Kerridwen prit la parole:

«C'est impossible de survivre à l'Avada Kedavra!»

«Ton double avait tout prévu Kerridwen!»

Severus sortit le pendentif qu'il avait en dessous de sa robe de sorcier. Kerridwen le reconnut immédiatement et poussa un hurlement de défi. Iwerdydd se tourna vers son père:

«Père, vous allez devoir vous battre contre mère, je ne peux rien faire vous êtes le seul qui puissiez la sauver. Je vais cependant vous guérir pour vous permettre de combattre.»

Elle apposa ses petites mains sur son père et murmura des paroles en anciens celtes, Severus sentit une énergie nouvelle circuler en lui, ses muscles ne le faisaient plus mal, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une flamme nouvelle y brillait. Il posa sa main sur la tête de sa fille et ajouta:

«Je te remercie ma chérie, je me sens plus fort que jamais.»

Severus enleva le pendentif et le passa autour du cou de sa fille, il lui envoya un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Remus et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci lui serra volontiers, il ajouta:

«Remus, je te confie ta petite fille. J'ai le plus dur combat du monde qui m'attend!»

Remus lui fit un signe positif de la tête et emmena la petite fille proche d'Albus, ils discuteraient plus tard, la vie était à présent là pour ça. Severus s'avança vers Kerridwen, un regard brûlant, il lui dit d'un ton cassant:

«Quand allais tu me révéler que j'avais une fille?»

Kerridwen n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, Tom courir vers Iwerdydd, il venait de sortir sa baguette. Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que le Lord avait énoncé la formule du sortilège impardonnable. Voldemort avait le sourire carnassier, un rire inhumain sortait de sa bouche. Une flèche verte se dirigeait droit vers le cœur de la petite fille, qu'allait il se passer? Severus voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, il allait perdre le trésor qu'il venait de trouver après tant d'années d'ignorance.


	14. Le combat final

Chapitre XIV : le combat final

Le sort impardonnable se dirigeait vers la petite fille, celle-ci était complètement pétrifiée par ce qui se passait. C'est alors qu'un cri de rage retentit, Severus se tourna vers la source et vit Kerridwen se scarifier le bras puis énoncer des formules dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il remarqua qu'elle ne lâchait pas du regard Voldemort, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang, il prit peur en cet instant. La terre se mit à trembler, le sort s'annihila de lui-même, une aura apparut autour de Tom, celui-ci tourna son regard horrifié vers Kerridwen, celle-ci s'approcha, son regard brûlait d'un feu terrible. Une énergie impressionnante se dégageait d'elle, elle lui dit d'une voix sourde :

« Je t'avais prévenu Tom ! Si tu oses tenter quelque chose je te détruirais ! Tu as osé lever la main sur ma fille ! »

Voldemort la regarda, la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage, il réussit à bégayer une vague excuse, un mauvais sourire se plaça sur les lèvres minces de Kerridwen, elle murmura :

« Meurs ! »

Le tourbillon d'énergie s'éclaira quelques instants, un hurlement se fit entendre, Voldemort était entrain de se consumer. Le sang de Kerridwen continuait de couler et rejoindre le sol, pour alimenter l'énergie du tourbillon. Iwerdydd, n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard de sa mère, une grande fureur se lisait sur son visage, elle était très jeune mais elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait… Voldemort était à présent annihilé et elle continuait à déverser son sang… Elle cria :

« Père faites attention elle prépare une attaque ! »

Mais ce fut trop tard, Kerridwen leva le regard vers Severus et lui lança un sort très puissant. Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger mais chose étonnante le sort se dévia vers le lac pour y mourir… Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux et regarda l'aura tourner autour de Severus :

« Comment as-tu réussi en une seule nuit à contrôler les runes ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas conscience de la puissance de ton double… C'est pour cela que je l'aime ! J'ai peut être souffert mille maux pour recouvrer la mémoire mais maintenant je vais pouvoir te battre ! »

Severus prit la position d'un duelliste, Kerridwen ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ce même rire froid, qu'il détestait. Mais elle ne le garda pas longtemps, elle remarqua un crépitement dans les mains de celui qu'elle voulait éliminer… Puis elle lut sur ses lèvres le mot « Thornisa »… Sa fureur s'intensifia encore, elle recula et prit la même position que le père de sa fille… Elle se concentra et fit apparaître une épée de feu… Severus quant à lui, fit apparaître une épée faite de glace, un vent tourbillonnait autour de celle-ci, son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre… Il baissa son arme et observa son aimée… Il lui posa une question :

« Pourquoi veux tu le pouvoir ? »

Kerridwen le regarda intensément, baissa également son arme et lui répondit :

« Parce que je suis le mauvais coté de ta douce et charmante Kerridwen ! Faible oui ! Elle n'est même pas capable de me battre ! »

« Tu ne lui en as pas laissé le temps et surtout tu as fait cela sournoisement ! »

« J'aime ce mot ! Car grâce à lui j'ai réussi à reprendre le dessus et à vivre ma propre vie ! Elle n'avait qu'à me tuer lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion, mais son bon cœur lui a dit de me garder en elle… Erreur tout à fait agréable pour moi ! »

« Elle n'est pas faible ! Et ça je vais te le prouver ! »

« Effectivement tu viens de me montrer qu'elle avait réussi à fusionner deux runes ce qui est fondamentalement impossible… Mais le seul hic, c'est que sa magie est en toi ! Donc pour la sauver je me demande comment tu vas t'y prendre ? »

Severus reprit sa position de combat, des larmes inondaient son visage, il ne savait plus quoi penser… Il ne devait pas hésiter… Ce n'était pas celle qu'il aimait, il devait permettre justement qu'elle récupère son corps, elle vivait en lui mais elle avait en plus le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, peut être cela lui permettrait de réussir… Kerridwen quant à elle, souriait face à ce qu'elle voyait…

« Pathétique !... Tu es vraiment pathétique Severus… »

Il se laissa envahir par de la haine et se lança directement sur Kerridwen… Iwerdydd serra la main de Remus, celui-ci la regarda d'un air inquiet et lui dit :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est ce qu'elle attendait… Soit il arrive à la battre, soit il passera la barrière de non retour… »

Albus l'écouta attentivement et parut quelque peu septique par rapport à ce que venait de dire la petite fille, il lui demanda :

« Qu'entends tu par là ? »

La petite fille tourna son regard bleu vers le vieux monsieur, elle cligna des yeux et répondit :

« Simplement que si elle continue de l'énerver comme cela, la bonne énergie que ma mère a confié à mon père va entrer dans une zone interdite de la magie des dieux celtes… Ce qui pourra créer soit la perte de mes parents, soit l'un des deux gagnera… Je ne peux pas être réellement précise car je ne connais pas très bien ce sujet… »

« Pour ton age tu connais déjà beaucoup de chose, c'est très impressionnant… J'espère donc que ce dont tu viens de nous parler ne se fera pas… »

Remus serra la main de sa petite fille et regarda Albus :

« Je n'ai pas envie d'élever encore une fois une petite fille qui a perdu ses parents… Ce serait… »

La petite fille serra la main de son grand père et lui sourit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai déjà une famille d'accueil et puis j'espère plus que tout qu'il arrivera à la sauver ! »

Son regard se posa sur la bataille qui faisait rage à quelques mètres d'eux… Severus attaquait sans cesse, Kerridwen parait les coups sans aucun problème apparent. Il se fatiguait de plus en plus… D'un geste, il s'élança sur son ennemie, celle-ci esquiva d'un seul geste, si bien qu'il perdit l'équilibre, et tomba tête la première dans le lac… Kerridwen se retourna, son épée posée sur son épaule droite, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite :

« Severus pourquoi ne voulais tu pas me croire quand je te disais que tu étais pathétique ? Te voilà faible et mouillé ! »

Elle se mit à rire, elle s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation, Severus faible comme prévu et elle en puissance. Un sourire carnassier se logea sur ses lèvres… C'est alors qu'elle le regarda se relever… Son épée avait disparu lors de son impact dans l'eau, il était de dos, elle entendit un ricanement, elle remarqua que c'était Severus qui riait… Iwerdydd murmura pour elle-même :

« Père non ne faites pas cela, je vous en supplie ! »

Albus la regarda puis posa son regard sur Severus, il n'était pas rassuré de la tournure que prenait les choses… Severus se tourna, son œil noir commençait à devenir rouge, un sourire passa sur le visage de Kerridwen :

« Enfin… Laisse toi aller par ton mauvais coté Severus… Laisse la magie noire prendre possession de ton âme et rejoins moi ! »

Severus souriait, puis montra un poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, il dit en jouant quelque peu avec celui-ci :

« Ça… Je pense que c'est à toi non ? »

Kerridwen posa sa main sur sa ceinture, son poignard avait disparu, comment avait il réussi à le lui prendre ? Elle le regarda abasourdi, il ajouta comme pour répondre à sa pensée :

« C'est amusant de faire exprès de te rater à chaque coup, j'ai pu tranquillement étudier ta façon de bouger pour le prendre ! Maintenant on va pouvoir enfin commencer ! »

Severus leva le poignard, Kerridwen cria mais il s'était scarifié le bras gauche, il la regarda, elle avait le visage horrifié, c'est alors qu'il sentit le réel pouvoir se mettre en marche. Iwerdydd ravala difficilement ses larmes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire… Quant à Kerridwen, elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la puissance qu'il dégageait… Son sang tombait dans l'eau et formait un halo autour de lui, son regard fixait son aimée. Severus leva la main et fit apparaître les différentes runes, elles n'avaient pas cette couleur blanc nacré, elles étaient rouges transparentes. Kerridwen les regarda et hurla :

« Comment as-tu osé les pervertir ? Tu fais appel à un pouvoir que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Même moi je n'aurais pas osé utiliser cette forme ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi Severus ? »

Severus la regarda, un sourire carnassier se logea sur ses lèvres puis il se mit à rire froidement, il ajouta :

« Tu m'as poussé dans des retranchements que tu ne pouvais pas t'imaginer ! En me faisant revenir du royaume des morts, tu m'as fait don d'une partie de toi et tu en as payé chaque jour le prix ! Maintenant que je maîtrise cette puissance, je vais pouvoir te libérer du don que tu m'as offert il y a quelques années ! »

Severus commença par dessiner des runes avec la main, si bien qu'il ne vit pas une forme se dessiner entre lui et Kerridwen, il était enfin prêt à lancer son sort, mais il s'arrêta en regardant la forme, c'était le fantôme de sa bien aimée. Il contenait la magie qu'il venait de créer entre ses mains… Elle parla d'une voix éteinte et lointaine :

« Severus ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire cela de cette manière… »

« Je veux te récupérer par tous les moyens Kerridwen ! Même s'il faut que je passe par cet extrême ! »

« Ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en supplie… Pour notre amour, redeviens celui que j'aime ! »

Severus la regarda dans les yeux, à travers elle, il voyait son double maléfique qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à la situation, il secoua la tête et murmura :

« Je suis désolé… »

Le sort qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir fut lancé vers Kerridwen, faisant exploser le fantôme, celle-ci se lança vers la magie qui arrivait sur elle, d'un geste elle se protégea le visage de son épée et traversa le sort… L'explosion fut telle qu'Albus réussit à créer de justesse une barrière de protection… Le bruit était violent, la cape de Severus volait et claquait derrière lui. Il maintenait comme il pouvait le pouvoir qu'il venait d'envoyer… Iwerdydd regardait intensément l'endroit où sa mère était entrée, elle réussit à distinguer vaguement la cape qu'elle portait… Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle était vivante. Elle serra fortement la main de Remus, elle ne devait pas intervenir… La lumière devint de plus en plus intense, Kerridwen était en prise avec l'énergie que Severus dégageait… Son épée tenait le coup, mais pour combien de temps encore.

Elle continua d'avancer doucement, elle activa la rune Thorn autour d'elle, ce qui repoussa un peu le flux d'énergie… Elle releva la tête et aperçu la silhouette de Severus, elle était presque arrivée, elle se concentra mais fut dérangée par le fantôme de son double… Celle-ci avait l'apparence de celle qui maîtrise la magie ancestrale des dieux celtes. Elle lui adressa la parole :

« Que comptes tu faire à Severus ? »

« D'après toi ? Le tuer évidemment ! Il a osé me défier et déchaîner contre moi le pouvoir perverti ! Celui qu'on s'est efforcée à ne jamais appeler !... Et même si je suis ton mauvais côté, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé ! »

« Non je l'avoue tu n'as jamais employé cette magie et je ne comprend pas comment il a connu celle-ci ! »

« C'est à cause de moi… »

La sombre Kerridwen venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait réellement fait… Si bien qu'elle faillit perdre sa concentration… Elle se reprit et ajouta :

« Je dois le délivrer ! Et ça je suis la seule capable de le faire ! »

Elle se concentra de nouveau, si bien qu'elle fit exploser l'énergie dans laquelle elle était enfermée, Severus fit apparaître son épée de glace et se lança vers Kerridwen. La bataille reprit de plus belle, il avait largement le dessus, il réussit à la jeter à terre, si bien qu'il appuya de toutes ses forces sur la lame de feu, Kerridwen ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait réellement, simplement elle laissa son cœur s'ouvrir et la magie pure s'y installa, elle ouvrit les yeux, des yeux d'un bleu presque transparent… Elle essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais sous la pression que Severus exerçait elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se concentra, fermant les yeux, d'un geste violent, elle le repoussa. Son regard était à présent bleu et noir…

Kerridwen se releva rapidement et se jeta sur Severus… La lame entra directement dans le bas ventre de Severus… Iwerdydd hurla, elle fut retenue par Remus, qui contenait ses larmes… Severus recracha du sang, ses yeux redevinrent noirs, le rouge de la magie noire disparut instantanément… Kerridwen sentit le corps de son amant lui tomber dans les bras, elle s'effondra sous son poids, les épées disparurent instantanément… Sa main qui tenait l'épée tremblait sous le choc. Elle passa sa main sur le visage de Severus, celui-ci grimaçait sous la douleur, le sang continuait à couler… Kerridwen appliqua sa main sur la blessure pour essayer d'endiguer le flot, mais cela n'y fit rien, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes :

« Ne pleures pas mon amour… Je revois enfin tes jolis yeux bleus… »

« Tu ne dois pas mourir Severus ! Accroches toi ! »

« J'ai tenu ma promesse, je t'ai délivré c'est ce qui compte… »

Remus ne pu retenir plus longtemps Iwerdydd, celle-ci partit en courant mais fut projetée en arrière par une barrière invisible, elle se mit à frapper celle-ci dans l'espoir de la casser… Elle se calma petit à petit et regarda la scène qui était entrain de se produire… Toutes les runes étaient apparues autour du couple… Kerridwen déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, elle se leva en serrant le poing, Severus venait de rendre son dernier souffle… Les larmes inondèrent son visage, elle les essuya vainement d'un geste de la main puis hurla si fort que Iwerdydd trembla et se remit à frapper plus fort sur le dôme protecteur…

« Mère ne faites pas cela ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !! »

Mais ce qui se passa, ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ce que la petite fille avait imaginé… Kerridwen venait de faire apparaître son double maléfique… Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et la gifla si fort qu'elle fut projetée au sol… La fureur qu'elle dégageait était incommensurable…

« Pourquoi as-tu ouvert ton cœur pour me recueillir ? Tu voulais le tuer n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne voulais plus le tuer… J'ai compris quelque chose lorsqu'il s'est mis dans cet état, il t'aimait et je n'aurais jamais pu le faire changer d'avis… Tu étais sous le coup de la colère et tu n'as pas fait attention à Severus ! C'est lui qui a guidé notre bras… Il se rendait compte de ce qui se passait et cela lui faisait peur d'être devenu comme moi ! »

« Tu dis ça pour te justifier ! »

« Ne crois pas cela Kerridwen ! »

Cette voix qui venait de derrière elle, elle la connaissait… Elle se retourna et aperçu la Mort… Le coté sombre de Kerridwen se releva et se dirigea vers celle-ci… Elle se retourna vers celle a qui elle avait fait autant de tort et murmura :

« Je suis réellement désolée… Et à jamais… »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête, puis regarda la Mort, la faux s'abattit sur elle et l'annihila… Kerridwen ressentit une douleur au plus profond d'elle-même, elle s'écroula sous la douleur, son visage marquait la torture qu'elle ressentait… La barrière qui retenait la petite fille et les autres se désintégra… Les runes se positionnèrent autour du corps de Severus si bien que la Mort ne pouvait plus y avoir accès… Celle-ci essaya en vint de l'approcher… Un hurlement se fit entendre, Kerridwen était pris de spasmes violents, ses cicatrices s'étaient réouvertes, le sang coulait à flots et l'entourait… Iwerdydd se dirigea vers sa mère, les larmes aux yeux… La Mort lui adressa la parole :

« Jeune fille, ta mère m'empêche d'emporter le corps de ton père, elle en paye le prix, jusqu'à ce que je puisse le récupérer… »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! »

Iwerdydd se concentra et énonça des formules d'une complexité imposante... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, sa mère émit un grognement, elle se releva difficilement, haletante, le sang coulant de ses blessures… D'un geste, elle détruisit la protection qui était autour d'elle… La Mort recula d'un pas en bredouillant :

« C'est impossible… »

« Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'horreur à cause des pouvoirs qui m'ont été donnés à ma naissance ! Maintenant que je suis presque morte, je vois enfin l'intérêt de les posséder ! Mon mauvais coté a été détruit, il ne me reste plus que les pouvoirs purs et ancestraux des Dieux Celtes… Donc soit vous partez et je vous laisse tranquille, soit je devrais m'énerver et vous montrer qu'on ne se moque pas impunément des pouvoirs runiques ! »

« Bats toi alors ! »

La Mort se jeta sur Kerridwen qui esquiva au dernier moment… Elle se redressa et fit imploser ses pouvoirs… Une lumière aveuglante l'engloba, la puissance était extrêmement violente, Iwerdydd fut repoussée jusque dans les bras de Remus, puis une barrière apparut pour les protéger… Lorsque l'intensité baissa, Kerridwen apparut habillée d'une robe blanche, les cheveux blonds… Elle regarda la Mort qui ne savait que penser de cela… Si bien qu'elle s'agenouilla, posa sa faux et dit :

« Je n'ai pas le droit de me battre contre vous… Votre puissance me surpasse… De plus vous possédez les pouvoirs qui m'ont donné la vie… Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour celui que vous aimez, vu que vous aviez déjà fait appel à moi… »

« Je le sais malheureusement… Mais pourquoi ne pas tenter… Je l'aime plus que tout et à l'époque, je ne connaissais pas ma magie telle que je la connais maintenant… »

La Mort se releva et d'un geste presque théâtrale salua Kerridwen et disparut… Celle-ci se tourna vers le groupe de Remus et demanda :

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Iwerdydd était en pleurs dans les bras de Remus, celui-ci répondit :

« Personne n'est blessé… A part peut être ta fille… »

Kerridwen se dirigea vers celle-ci, fit disparaître le dôme… Remus lui remit dans les bras sa petite fille, embrassa le front de sa fille et recula… Kerridwen fit demi tour et se dirigea vers les runes qui encerclaient toujours le corps de Severus… Wyrd s'approcha et dit d'une voix blanche :

« Qu'allons nous faire ? Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le ramener à la vie… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, sauf que vous devrez me faire confiance… Même si c'est peut être la dernière fois. »

Elle lui sourit, arrêtant de même la discussion… Iwerdydd releva la tête et ajouta violemment :

« Toi aussi tu veux m'abandonner ! »

« Non Iwerdydd, j'ai simplement besoin de ton aide… Tu n'as que cinq ans mais je sais que tu vas comprendre rapidement ce que je vais te dire… J'ai besoin de ton sang et du mien pour permettre à ton père de revenir… »

La petite fille la regarda interdite puis comme si elle lisait quelque chose dans le regard de sa mère, elle répondit :

« J'ai compris ! »

Iwerdydd se dégagea des bras de sa mère et courut jusqu'au lac… D'un geste de la main, elle fit remonter à la surface le poignard que Severus avait fait tomber lorsqu'il s'était scarifié le bras… Elle se dirigea vers le groupe de runes et le corps de son père… Sa mère l'attendait, agenouillée auprès du corps du père de sa fille. Iwerdydd fit de même et regarda sa mère dans les yeux, on pouvait voir une infinie conviction. Elle leva le poignard, Kerridwen avança son bras gauche, Iwerdydd colla le sien à celui de sa mère… Elle lui fit un signe léger de la tête… Elle n'hésita pas, elle déplaça le poignard vivement, tiqua légèrement lorsque sa peau fut entaillée… C'était la première fois qu'elle se scarifiait le bras, Kerridwen aurait aimé que cela ne lui arrive jamais, mais c'était pour une raison pure.

Elle regarda sa fille les yeux, le sang coulait sur la plaie laissée par l'épée, cette même blessure qui avait tué Severus… Elle concentra son énergie, sa fille ne la lâchait pas des yeux… Elle appela les unes après les autres les runes, qui vinrent se mêler au sang qui coulait… La pression devenait de plus en plus forte… Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas Remus s'approcher et passer ses bras autour du corps de sa petite fille, celui-ci venait soutenir Iwerdydd… Lorsque Kerridwen énonça la dernière rune, Wyrd la rune blanche, l'énergie qui se dégageait fut telle qu'ils furent projetés à plusieurs mètres…

Remus se releva difficilement et emmena sa petite fille près d'Albus qui soigna son bras d'un coup de baguette magique.… Kerridwen fut sonnée par le contre coup, son bras saignait abondamment… Elle ne put voir le corps de Severus décoller de terre… Des faisceaux de lumière partirent dans tous les sens, une douce musique se fit entendre… Le corps de Kerridwen se mit à flotter et rejoignit le globe de lumière…

Iwerdydd tourna la tête et murmura « mère, père… » Remus ne pouvait détacher son regard du spectacle qui se passait devant ses yeux… Lorsque la lumière commença à descendre, il remarqua que Severus tenait dans ses bras le corps de Kerridwen, il eut même l'impression de voir des ailes dans son dos… Celui-ci toucha le sol et se dirigea vers le groupe qui attendait non loin… Remus posa sur le sol Iwerdydd qui trottina vers ses parents… Elle ajouta d'une voix enrouée :

« Ne me dites pas que mère est… »

Des larmes emplissaient déjà ses jolis yeux bleus, Severus lui dit d'une voix calme :

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, elle… »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Kerridwen reprenait conscience… Il la déposa sur le sol… Iwerdydd se jeta dans les bras de ses parents pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Kerridwen poussa un gémissement, si tôt la petite fille se poussa et s'excusa.

« Ce n'est rien Iwerdydd, sauf que j'ai mal un peu partout… Severus ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Tu étais dans l'antichambre de la mort, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… Pourquoi avoir tout fait pour me sauver ? »

« Ce sont les runes qui ont pris la décision de te garder là bas, elles voulaient que je trouve une solution… De plus nous avons une fille à élever… Elle a besoin de ses parents… Elle n'a déjà pas vu sa vraie famille depuis cinq ans… On lui doit bien cela, non ? »

« Oui… Tu as raison ! »

Kerridwen se mit à tousser, elle cracha un peu de sang, ce qui fit peur à Albus, qui ajouta :

« Tu as failli y laisser la vie Kerridwen… Tu n'es plus en état de combattre, ni de tenir debout… Il te faut des soins au plus vite ! Remus allez chercher Mme Pomfresh, qu'elle prévienne Sainte Mangouste ! »

« Merci Albus… C'est sur que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me remettre sur pieds… Severus n'aurais tu pas quelque chose à dire aux autres ? »

« Effectivement… Mes pouvoirs sont revenus… Merci ma fille adorée ! »

« Mais… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« En te sacrifiant tu as permis à ton père de retrouver ses pouvoirs… Vu que ta magie lui était inconnue elle a reconstitué un tout ! »

Iwerdydd se jeta dans les bras de son père et pleura toutes les larmes que son petit corps pouvait contenir… Severus lui caressa doucement les cheveux, elle renifla et se leva… Remus était déjà de retour, il annonça que Mme Pomfresh attendait Kerridwen… Severus prit soin de porter son aimée… Elle demanda aux autres de les attendre à l'infirmerie, ils s'exécutèrent, Severus l'interrogea du regard, elle murmura :

« Pose moi s'il te plait. »

Il s'exécuta, elle prit appuis sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et passionné… Celui-ci dura quelques instants lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je vais te reposer la question à laquelle tu n'as pas eu le temps de me donner ta réponse lorsque nous étions tous les deux ici ! »

« Quelle est t'elle ? »

« Monsieur Severus Snape, voulez vous m'épouser ? »

Severus sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et murmura :

« Oui… Et plus que tout ! »

Ils scellèrent leur promesse dans un tendre baiser… Il la porta de nouveau, ce qui eut le don de la faire rire. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où tout le monde les attendait… Ils annoncèrent la nouvelle, Iwerdydd pleura une nouvelle fois, Remus ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses larmes… Albus décida qu'il organiserait la réception et tout ce qui pouvait tourner autour de cela… Mais la nouvelle fit place à une Mme Pomfresh maugréant qui voulait s'occuper de celle qui était blessé et ils furent tous mis à la porte…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Kerridwen fut admise à Sainte Mangouste… Mme Pomfresh l'avait bien soignée en attendant qu'un lit se libère… Son état n'empira pas… Sa fille s'installa dans les appartements de son père, le temps que sa mère puisse rentrer en pleine forme. Les mois passèrent, elle fut complètement guérie, elle avait retrouvé sa blondeur naturelle, le mal qui était en elle s'était évanoui... Severus et Kerridwen se marièrent dans l'intimité du collège Poudlard et la réception qu'Albus avait préparée était sublime… Le temps s'écoula tranquillement comme nous le savons et Dieu seul sait ce qui se passa dans la vie de l'école de sorcellerie.


End file.
